Golden Eyes
by aliendroid
Summary: High School fic: Freshmen Son Goku captures the attention of several upper classmen. Just as Sanzo and Goku are starting to get use to their new relationship someone new shows up and starts stirring up trouble. With these other men gunning for the young boy how long can Sanzo hold back his own feelings? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Golden Eyes**_

**Hello! This is my first Saiyuki story so I hope you all like it! Saiyuki fans that are new to my stories I do try to use places and people from the original material as much as possible and normally avoid the use of OCs. Though there may be some OOC I do try (to the best of my abilities) to keep the characters in character (does that makes sense?). I am obviously going to take some liberties with some things, such as age, but I will try to be as true to the source material as possible. PLEASE share your opinions with me about how I am doing!**

**Plot: High School fic: Freshmen Son Goku captures the attention of several upper classmen. With these other men gunning for the young boy how long can Sanzo hold back his own feelings?**

**Plot Bunny: Odango**

**Rating: T (may change later)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki**

_Chapter 1: First Day_

It was just starting to warm as the sun rose. The sun had just broken over the hills and was now shinning down over the valley bathing the area in its warm glow. Summer was reaching its end and autumn was approaching. The leafs were still green and a cool breeze passed through the branches of tall trees. Wispy white clouds flowed across the expanse of the sky.

Bright, clear, and innocent golden eyes shined along with an open and friendly smile as Son Goku took his first steps onto Chang'an Academy's campus. This was it, this was his first day as a high school student! Scanning the crowd he instantly spotted two of his friends, both upperclassmen. With a widening of his smile he ran towards them shouting, "Gojyo, Hakkai!"

The two third years turned and smiled warmly as the first year rushed towards them. "Goku, good to see you," Hakkai addressed the young brunet warmly.

"Yo, you actually got in," Gojyo teased.

"Of course I got in," Goku retorted. The three friends continued on with morning pleasantries and catching up on what they did over the summer. They were all dressed in the academy's uniform dark blue pants, a white button up shirt, a tan blazer, and a blue tie with a pin signifying year attached to it. Hakkai and Gojyo both had a III pin signifying their third year status where as Goku had an I pin showing him to be a first year.

After talking with his two friends Goku made his way to his locker and then to the auditorium for the welcoming ceremony. With a slight frown he moved to the section marked for freshmen despite really wanting to sit with Gojyo and Hakkai. His frown nearly instantly vanished when the Student Council Vice President approached the podium and began to address the class. With blonde hair like the sun and violet eyes like an amethyst he caught the crowd's attention before he even spoke. "Welcome to Chang'an Academy, while here remember to study and keep out of trouble. And if you ever need any help don't bother looking for me," Genjo Sanzo stated flatly before moving away from the microphone.

Goku suppressed his laughter at the short and blunt welcome from the fourth year. "Next will be a word from the freshmen representative," announced the dean of the school.

Sighing Goku rose from his seat and walked down the aisle and onto the stage. Taking his stance in front of the podium he adjusted the mike. With a deep breath and a large smile Goku spoke with a clear voice, "Hey everyone! So some of you may know me, and some of you probably have no clue as to who I am. I'm Son Goku and I would like to remind everyone that though it is important to study we must also have fun this year! I look forward to spending the next several years with all of you!"

With those short words, which caused a larger reaction than Sanzo's small speech, Goku descended the steps and moved to reclaim his seat. As he went his golden eyes caught violet, smiling he waved at Sanzo before sitting down. He of course did not receive a visible reply to his hello but he had noticed Sanzo's glare intensify and that was good enough for Goku.

Sanzo sighed as the ceremony ended and he stood up. "Genjo Sanzo, do you have a moment?" asked a charismatic voice from Sanzo's left.

Pausing in his trek to his class Sanzo turned and glared at the distraction, a dark haired fourth year with mismatched eyes. "What do you want Homura?" Sanzo answered.

"I was just wondering about your speech earlier," Homura said with a casual drawl to his voice. "It wasn't much of a welcome for the freshmen."

"Goku seemed to have smoothed out the wrinkles," Sanzo shrugged the matter aside, "Besides you are the Student Council President shouldn't you have been the one to welcome them?"

Homura smiled at Sanzo obvious irritation, "Of course but I had other things to do."

"Don't push your jobs off onto me," Sanzo warned.

Before Homura could continue their friendly, if not slightly volatile, conversation Goku popped up beside Sanzo. "Hey Sanzo!" Goku greeted cheerfully.

"What do you want?" Sanzo glared at the small freshmen.

"Geez I know you are grumpy but no need to take it out on me," Goku frowned.

"Whatever monkey," Sanzo eyes softened ever so slightly as he reached out and ruffled Goku's hair. "Good speech."

Goku beamed at the simple touch and compliment, "Thanks!"

Homura watched the exchange with interest. It was the first time he had ever seen Sanzo act in such an unguarded way. Although he was interested in Sanzo's change in demeanor it was the first year that truly held his interest. His large eyes held such light it was captivating. Deciding he wanted to know more about the freshmen and that light Homura held out his hand and introduced himself, "You are Son Goku correct? I am Homura, the Student Council President."

When those golden orbs turned to him he was unprepared for the full impact of that seemingly endless gaze. A gaze that seemed to peer into the very depths of his being seeing through all of his secrets. "Oh so you are the reason Sanzo's in a bad mood," Goku spoke after a moment's pause. "Nice to meet you!"

Taken back a little by Goku's blunt words Homura didn't have an immediate reply. Then he remembered a small detail and decided to go with that to start a conversation, "Why is it you are the representative? My cousin Nataku was highest ranking in the academics tests for the freshmen."

Goku's head tilted to the side making him look like a small animal. "Hmm, Nataku did get first in the academic aptitude tests but I got first in the physical tests," Goku said simply.

"Plus Goku is better suited for addressing people," came a kind voice from behind Goku. The brunet turned and smiled at the slightly taller first year. "Hey Goku, how was your summer?"

"Great!" Goku said rushing over to Nataku's side and hugging him. "How was your summer?"

"Boring," Nataku answered hugging his friend back.

Homura watched the scene play out. _'So he's a friend of Nataku's, that makes things simple,'_ he smiled to himself as plans on how to get closer to the bright youth formed in his mind.

"Hey stupid monkey," Sanzo drawled whacking Goku upside the head, "Get to class."

"Yes!" Goku called as he and Nataku started down the halls talking and laughing as they went.

"That was rather harsh," Homura said his eyes following after the pair of first years.

Sanzo snorted and also started for his own class, Homura following alongside after a while. "It'll take more than that to injure him," Sanzo commented.

Again Homura found himself confused as to Sanzo's behavior. The blonde senior just seemed so much more open around Goku, it was intriguing but not as intriguing as the boy himself. His cousin, Nataku, wasn't exactly the most open of people either and he seemed to be quite taken with Goku. There was also the matter that Nataku often spoke of Goku. Yes the young golden eyes boy was most definitely worth looking into.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Lunch, without a doubt Goku's favorite part of school, had finally arrived. The youth burst from his seat and raced through the halls. He had agreed to meet up with Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo in the courtyard for lunch. Zipping through the doors he instantly spotted the trio and made his way over to them. Hakkai smiled warmly at the younger brunet and motioned for him to sit down as he got out a large lunch he himself had made. "It's good to have you in school with us Goku," Hakkai said.

"Yeah now we don't have to worry about the monkey getting into trouble," Gojyo added.

"Who are you calling a monkey, cockroach!" Goku growled.

"Don't even start," Sanzo warned pinning both boys with a cold glare.

Hakkai laughed softly as he started to dish out the food. "So Goku are you enjoying your first day?"

Goku paused in bringing a meat bun to his lips. With a slight frown he said, "Well I think I am. The teachers are kind of strict but my classmates are fun!"

"Well that's good," Hakkai acknowledged. Goku just smiled before inhaling the food Hakkai had provided for them.

Sitting across the courtyard was another group of four consisting of a senior, two juniors, and one freshman. "Who is that sitting with Hakkai and the others?" Yaone asked. Both she and Lirin were wearing the girls' uniform, which was exactly the same as the boys' except with a dark blue skirt instead of pants.

Dokugakuji turned in the direction of Yaone's gaze and took in his younger brother and his friends. "Oh, that's Goku," he said with a shrug. The younger brunet was often around those three so he had run into him every now and again.

Kougaiji was sitting silently leaning against the trunk of the tree they were underneath. His younger sister Lirin was eating happily and presently not causing trouble. "How do you know that?" he asked.

The tall senior smiled at the redhead, "He's a friend of Gojyo's so he is often around the house."

Lirin, realizing they were talking about someone, stopped eating and looked over to the group that presently had her older companions' attention. "Oh! That's Goku, he's fun," she said as she finished eating her lunch.

Kougaiji lifted an eyebrow at his sister's words. She thought many people were "fun" so he wasn't going to put too much stalk in her words. The young boy seemed childish to him, especially considering it seemed he was fighting with Gojyo over something.

"Watch out!" a loud voice rang out over the entire courtyard. Everyone froze as a ball sailed through the air heading straight for Goku's head.

"Hey dodge it idiot!" several people yelled. Instead Goku spun around and caught the ball then tossed it back to the ones who had thrown it.

"Be careful you don't hit someone," Goku called over to them with a smile.

"Thanks man," they called back.

As the scene played out Kougaiji's lips turned up into a strange smile. The boy had moved with controlled grace and his golden eyes had been nearly breathtaking. He wasn't so much of a child as he had first taken him for, there was an obvious beauty to this Goku. "Hey Dokugakuji what else do you know about him?" he asked his eyes still trained onto the golden eyed freshman.

The senior looked at the leader of the group with a strange expression. "Well I know he is the ward of Sanzo's aunt Kanzeon, he practices several forms of martial arts and his highly skilled with a staff, he's a bit mischievous, and loves food. All in all he's a pretty good kid," Dokugakuji answered. "Why? Does he interest you Kou?"

"Yes he does," Kougaiji answered with a smile.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

"Sanzo can I speak to you?" Hakkai asked as he walked with the others back into the school building.

"What?" Sanzo answered.

"It's about Goku," Hakkai said knowing he could at least get a bit of Sanzo's attention if Goku was involved.

"What about him?" Sanzo asked just wanting to get back to his class and end the day.

Hakkai sighed, this was going to be awkward to say. "Well he isn't a child anymore and you do know the reputation our school has," Hakkai started to say. Sanzo stopped walking and turned his piercing purple gaze onto the third year. Hakkai steeled his nerves and met Sanzo's glare with a hard one of his own, "I'm afraid for Goku's chastity."

Sanzo's heart nearly stopped with those words, though outwardly he didn't show any sign of shock, "And why would that be?"

Hakkai wanted to scream at how dense Sanzo was acting. "You know exactly what I mean! Goku is cute! There is no way the others are just going to leave someone like him alone!" Hakkai said with a controlled calm voice.

"Isn't that why we had him come to this school?" Sanzo asked with a bored tone. He didn't like being reminded of how cute that monkey was. Let alone being told of the possibility of someone else trying for him.

"Yes it is," Hakkai admitted, "But I think we could have made a mistake. Perhaps it would have been better for Goku to attend a more evenly populated school."

"What does that mean Hakkai?" asked Gojyo moving over to them. "We have chicks in this school."

"Our female population consists of only a few girls per grade level," Hakkai said with a sigh, "Most people don't even know this is a coed school."

"I fail to see what this has to do with Goku," Sanzo stated. Actually he had a pretty good idea he knew exactly what Hakkai was trying to get at and he didn't like it. Goku was not to be touched, he didn't care if he had to put a collar on the stupid little monkey and leash him so others got the point, Goku was off limits.

Hakkai, becoming irritated, said with a slightly strained voice, "Goku could be targeted by the others romantically!"

Sanzo's eyes narrowed at Hakkai's words. "No," was all Sanzo said before turning and heading back to his class.

Hakkai and Gojyo stood in place for some time. "Well that was interesting," Gojyo drawled as he wrapped his arms around Hakkai's waist. "Don't worry about it Hakkai, it isn't like anyone is actually dumb enough to challenge Sanzo. Plus there is the fact that Goku is strong enough to take on anyone."

Hakkai sighed and leaned into Gojyo's frame. "I know but I worry about that kid. He is just so innocent, I would hate for something to happen to him. I mean his look and demeanor practically scream Uke!" he said.

"I know," Gojyo kissed Hakkai's temple, "But you need to stop being a mother hen. Sanzo wouldn't let anything happen to that brat nor would we. Come on let's get to class." With a nod of Hakkai's head the pair walked to class hand in hand.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Goku sat at his seat a small smile in place as he watched the gym class from the window. He couldn't wait until tomorrow so he could get to run around for an entire day! Chang'an Academy was well known for two things, academics and athletics. Goku had studied really hard even getting tutored by Hakkai to pass the academic aptitude test. Somehow he had managed to come in second place, he still wasn't sure how. The physical tests were fun for Goku, like playing several games and he had placed first easily.

Now his only concern was which club to join. He already had several people approach him and ask for him to join their groups. Nearly every sport had requested him from baseball to soccer to basketball. Other clubs such as track and even cheerleading had come up to him. Despite the warm welcome offered him he wasn't interested. The club Goku most wanted to join was one of the martial arts clubs, he just didn't know which one! It was a true dilemma for the youth. There were several styles to choose from and he just couldn't pick!

'_All this thinking is making me hungry,_' Goku grumbled as he continued to jot down notes and consider his options. '_Hmm I wonder what club Nataku is going to join?_'

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**That was the first chapter. Though I know it seems dreadfully dull please give it a chance the fun shall pick up. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**NOTES:**

**School System: I am using a mixture of the Japanese school system and the American school system. Entry exams must be taken but there are four years in the high school instead of three. **

**School Years: First years (freshmen), second years (sophomores), third years (juniors), fourth years (seniors).**

**Goku and Nataku's Relationship: Okay for those of you who have read my NARUTO fics you know how I represent Naruto and Gaara's relationship, well Goku and Nataku's relationship will be similar. For those of you who don't you are welcome to look into it. **

**Pairings: Sanzo/Goku & Gojyo/Hakkai**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Golden Eyes**_

**HI! So I'm making good time with classes and updates so here is another chapter! Oh, and I wrote a one-shot for Gojyo/Hakkai titled "Lost in Illusions" I would love it if you checked it out and give me your feed back!**

**Plot Bunny: Odango**

**Rating: T (Warning oblivious Goku ahead)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki**

_Chapter 2: Strong & Cute Chibi_

There was a light mist covering the valley as the students of Chang'an Academy made their way to school. Despite the mild weather Goku was smiling happily while running to the school. He crossed the gates, zigzagged through other students and teachers, and finally came to a stop right in front of the main building's main entrance. Chang'an Academy was built to resemble an ancient Buddhist temple reflecting Shangri-La's cultural history.

"You seem happy this morning Goku," the brunet freshmen turned and smiled at his best friend Nataku.

"I am!" Goku said, "We get to spend all day outside today!" Nataku laughed softly at his friend's exuberant excitement. "Ah! You laughed at me!"

"No I didn't," Nataku denied.

"Yes you did," Goku countered.

"What's going on here?" Hakkai asked walking over to the two freshmen.

"Hakkai, Nataku laughed at me," Goku said pointing a playfully accusing finger at his friend.

Hakkai lifted an eyebrow and observed the situation. "Oh," he said, "I'm sure he wasn't doing it to be mean Goku. Now why do you look so happy?"

Goku paused trying to remember why he had been so excited. Remembering his eyes grew brighter and his smile bigger, "It's Gym all day today!"

Hakkai's smile faded instantly at the announcement. Goku didn't notice it has he had grabbed Nataku's hand and dragged him off towards the locker rooms. "Oh dear," Hakkai whispered as his mind pulled up ever possible horrible outcome that could happen as a result of Goku running around outside all day. Turning around the third year walked quickly through the halls in search of Gojyo and Sanzo. It took him about two minutes to find the redhead. "Gojyo!" Hakkai called running up to him.

"Hakkai, what's wrong?" Gojyo asked holding onto Hakkai's shoulders as his boyfriend dragged air into his lungs.

"Goku has Gym today," Hakkai gasped out.

Gojyo looked at Hakkai quizzically, "Yeah so?"

Hakkai gaped at the other man. "You don't think that is a potentially volatile situation?" Hakkai asked.

"No not really," Gojyo answered shrugging. "Why are you so worked up about this Hakkai?"

The brunet sighed before grabbing Gojyo's shoulders and staring him directly in the eyes. "Today is supposed to be hot. Goku is going to be running around outside. What do boys do when they get hot?" Hakkai asked in a completely serious tone.

Gojyo's eyes slowly widened once the realization dawned on him. "Oh shit," he said softly.

"Right," Hakkai said with a nod. "Now do you know who is aiding the first year gym classes today?"

"Well I'm aiding the morning classes, and I think," Gojyo paused to remember who it was that was going to aid for the afternoon class. "Oh right, Kougaiji is the afternoon aid."

Hakkai's brow furrowed as he contemplated his options. "Okay so you keep an eye on Goku during the morning and I'll just have to figure something out for the afternoon. I have a free period during that time as does Sanzo. We could take turns," Hakkai decided.

"Wait Hakkai," Gojyo said grabbing his hand before he could walk off, "Perhaps we're just over reacting. It might not get to that point."

Hakkai pinned Gojyo with a glare, "Are you willing to take that chance?"

Gojyo paused, considered his options, and said, "Nope. You're right let's take defensive measures." Hakkai nodded and the two boys sprinted off to find Sanzo and warn him about the ensuring storm Hakkai was foreseeing on the horizon.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

As Goku stripped out of his school uniform and put on the gym uniform he was completely oblivious to the looks he received from the others around him. The looks varied from jealous to hungry to loathing. Nataku was not so oblivious to the looks his best friend was receiving from the other freshmen. He glared back daring them to make a move on the innocent boy.

At the sight of the death glare the others quickly diverted their eyes and returned to their own task of changing. The gym uniform was a pair of blue basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, both with the school name printed on them. Nataku was silently thankful that the shorts went down to their knees. The less skin Goku showed the better!

"Hey, Nataku you ready?" Goku said popping his head in the line of Nataku's sight.

Startled the taller first year yelped and took a step back. "Don't scare me like that Goku!" Nataku said.

"Sorry," Goku responded with a worried tone. "I didn't mean to. Are you okay?"

Nataku instantly forgot his fright at the sincere look in Goku's golden eyes. "Yeah I'm fine," he reassured closing his locker. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Goku cheered grabbing a small duffel bag and following after him. Nataku glanced at the bag and felt like sighing. He just knew what was coming the first time Goku opened that up and the teacher caught him, another argument regarding school rules and doctor's orders. "Something wrong Nataku?" Goku asked.

"Nope sorry," Nataku said smiling. "So does Kanzeon-sama keep up on your nutrition?"

"Hmm not really," Goku said with a shrug, "Sanzo's the one who normally takes care of me. Aunty is normally too busy running the dojo and temple to worry about me."

"Then who packs that for you," Nataku indicated the small duffle bag.

"Oh Jiroushin does," Goku answered with a smile.

"Isn't he Kanzeon-sama's aid?" Nataku asked.

Goku paused considering how to answer. "I think he's more like her slave," Goku finally said with a thoughtful expression. Nataku couldn't help but laugh. As always Goku was unbearable honest. The two along with the rest of the class made their way out onto the large sports are. Goku's face lit up like a neon sign at the sight. There was a half-mile long track, several fields for sports, a practice area for martial arts set up in the center of the track, ball courts, and a swimming pool. "This is great!" Goku cheered.

"Hey monkey," Gojyo greeted walking over to them. He was dressed similarly, except he was wearing a tan shirt signifying him as an aid.

"Don't call me that, water sprite!" Goku growled.

"Well you seem cheerful enough," Gojyo said ruffling Goku's hair. "Okay so first years listen up," the redhead addressed the entire class, "First you will be sorted out according to athletic ability then you will get a chance to demonstrate what you can do. This will give the teachers a chance to see what they need to work with you on." Gojyo brought a clipboard up and continued, "Okay when I call your name go stand over there," he pointed to a set of bleachers.

Goku waited patiently, well as patiently as he could, as Gojyo called off the names of the beginners' class. These were the people that scored low on the physical test. After calling all the names on the list Gojyo turned and addressed the group of students, "Okay you guys go over to the soccer field, Coach Yakumo will be the one in charge of you all." The group nodded and headed off towards the field indicated by Gojyo. "Now as for you all," he said turning back to Goku, Nataku, and the others, "You will all follow me to the track where Coach Goudai is waiting."

"You're enjoying bossing us around aren't you Gojyo," Goku asked grinning up at the third year. Gojyo just smiled and ruffled Goku's hair as he led them over to a tall imposing man. The others of the class were a little confused as to why the small boy was being so familiar with the upperclassmen, let alone why he was in the advanced class.

"Coach Goudai here they are," Gojyo said coming to stand by the tall man. The first years looked up at the man that was to be their gym teacher for the next year. He was tall, taller than anyone else they had seen. He had a strong build and shaggy brown black hair.

The man's sharp eyes skimmed over the class taking them all in before he spoke, "Okay so we're going to start off with a simple sparing session. According to your records all of you have some experience in Martial Arts. I'm going to be the one to pair you up and then you will spar until one of you is pinned." The students nodded in acknowledgement to the instructions. "Okay first up Nataku and Lirin."

"Yahoo!" the blonde girl cheered. "I'm not going to take it easy on you Nataku."

"Likewise Lirin," Nataku returned.

"Hey, isn't that a girl?" a student behind Goku whispered.

"You're right," another said, "What's she doing in this class."

Goku rolled his eyes and ignored the talk. They would soon be silenced anyways once they saw Lirin in action. "Alright you two, tournament rules," Goudai said.

"Right," Nataku and Lirin confirmed. The faced each other and bowed. Goudai gave the signal and the two engaged. Just as Goku thought the other students instantly stopped badmouthing Lirin once she started to fight. Her skill in hand-to-hand was greater than most. Nataku being a kendo expert had a hard time keeping up with the girl's brute strength and expert skill but he did hold his own. Finally Lirin pinned Nataku after a good ten minutes.

"Very good," Goudai said jotting down some notes. "Nataku for someone not use to hand-to-hand you did very well. Lirin as expected of the female youth champion you are fantastic." Goudai turned to look at the other students and called the next pair. The pattern repeated and continued until only a few were left. "Son Goku and-"

"Um can I fight either Gojyo or you Coach?" Goku asked cutting Goudai off.

"What? That's just arrogant," a student jeered.

"Yeah, who do you think you are?" another joined in.

"Be quiet," Goudai instructed. The students quickly quieted down at the stern tone in Goudai's voice. "Now Goku," he said addressing the small youth, "Why are you asking this?"

"Hakkai said it isn't right to fight someone weaker than you," Goku instantly answered. Gojyo had to cover his mouth and turn away so the others couldn't see him laughing. "If I can't fight either of you, then have me fight everyone left at once."

"Hey, that's not fair! He's being too cocky Coach," the first instigator yelled.

"What's a shrimp like him even doing in this group? Shouldn't he be with the beginners' class?" another added.

Goudai sighed and glared at the students. Again they all fell silent. "Goku came in first in every category except kendo for the athletic tests," Goudai informed. "He is the star pupil of the athletic department for the first years. There is no way we would place him with beginners." The other students' eyes widened at Goudai's declaration. "Okay Goku, you can face Gojyo. Considering you are both adept at using staffs why don't you fight with those?"

"Okay!" Goku smilled.

"Gojy run to the equipment shed and get two practice staffs. While you're gone we'll continue with the rest of the matches," Goudai instructed. Gojyo bowed and ran off and Goudai called the next set of students.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

By the time Gojyo returned the other matches were finished and the beginners' class had also assembled near the track. Goudai had sent Nataku over to ask Yakumo if he would be willing to allow his class to observe the match. "Sorry it took so long," Gojyo apologized. He had four staffs in hand. One was obviously for him; the other three were shorter and varied a little bit. "I didn't know which one would work best for you Goku so I brought a few for you to choose from."

"Thanks Gojyo," Goku said going over to him and testing the different staffs for balance, weight, and length. He finally settled on one and moved to the practice area.

"Okay, same thing here as with the other matches tournament rules. The only difference is the winner will be the one to land three hits first," Goudai said. "As for the rest of you, pay attention. This isn't something you get to see every day." The students whispered amongst themselves. Some were apprehensive while others were excited. "Okay being," Goudai called.

The sound of two staffs meeting resonated around the area causing many people to wince. The power of the two opponents' strikes was obvious. Soon the crowd had grown quiet as they watched the match. What no one noticed was that the match had garnered attention from the people inside the building as well.

"What's going on out there?" a student in Hakkai's class asked looking out the window. "Oh wow, isn't that Gojyo fighting with the freshmen rep?"

"What?" Hakkai said jumping up from his seat and rushing to the window. The rest of the class followed and gaped at the intense match taking place below. "What is that idiot thinking?"

"Hey that shorty's pretty good," one student said with a grin. "I think he might even be better than Gojyo."

"He is," Hakkai mumbled, "Goku's holding back."

In the class next door Kougaiji was watching the fight as well. He was surprised to see that Goku was holding his own against Dokugakuji's younger brother. Maybe his sister had been right; he did look like he would be a fun opponent both in the ring and out.

Upstairs Homura and Sanzo were also watching the match. Sanzo was glaring down at the scene with annoyance. '_What part of don't draw attention to him did they not get?_' Sanzo thought angrily.

'_What a fantastic creature,_' Homura thought with delight as he watched Goku land the first hit. '_He's good_.'

Back down in the field the first year students had been joined by other grades as well. All of them shocked to find a freshman holding his own against a junior. Gojyo's arms were starting to shake; Goku's hits were unbelievably powerful and weren't waning at all. He had forgotten how strong the little guy is considering it had been some time since they had sparred. Another hit landed on his shoulder causing him to wince. _'Shit and this isn't even Goku's full strength,'_ Gojyo cursed internally as he did a straight lunge.

Goku dodged and made an arcing swipe. Gojyo blocked and they held in a deadlock both trying to overpower the other. Goku smiled and Gojyo knew he had had it. Taking a sudden step back Goku threw Gojyo off his balance. He first brought the staff up then down stopping an inch from Gojyo's head then tapped him softly. "I win!" Goku cheered.

"You little monkey," Gojyo growled.

"Who lost to this monkey, water sprite cockroach?" Goku asked with a grin.

"Why you," Gojyo grabbed the youth and began to rub his fists into his temples. "Were you really holding back you little shit? My arms are killing me!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, it hurts! Stop it Gojyo," Goku whined.

"He held back?" was the whispered question that passed through the entire crowd.

"That's enough Gojyo, good job you two," Goudai said. "Okay for the remainder of the morning you guys are going to run laps. This isn't a race; it is about endurance and stamina so pace yourself. Coach Yakumo, Gojyo, and I will be keeping track of your progress. This is an event for all of you so get moving!" The students grumbled under their breath as they moved to the track. The other observers either went back to their desks or back to their own gym classes.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Lunch had passed, Goku had eaten with Nataku and Lirin on the bleachers, and now they were back to class. Kougaiji watched as the class did high jumps and recorded each student's results. "Nataku," Goudai called.

The third year watched as the dark haired, golden eyed, first year approached. Despite having the same golden eyes his were by far less inviting as Goku's. He also didn't have the same cheerful energy that drew people to Goku. Kougaiji did admit though that Nataku did have a certain quality that attracted others. "Can you raise the bar?" Nataku asked politely.

"Of course," Goudai said. "Kougaiji raise the bar."

"Yes Coach," Kougaiji moved and did as was instructed.

"Thanks," Nataku said. He waited for Kougaiji to move then he ran forward. Reaching the mark he jumped and spun easily clearing the bar. The surrounding students clapped and congratulated him.

"Good job, next Lirin," Goudai called. Kougaiji judged the bar was most likely the right height for his sister so didn't bother changing it. He was right. She cleared the bar by an inch. "Well done, next Goku," Goudai called.

"One minute!" Goku said rushing over to the bleachers. The class wondered what was going on. Goku was overheating due to the rising temperature. Peeling off his already soaked shirt he grabbed his water bottle and squirted some water over his neck. Kougaiji's eyes and nearly everyone else's latched onto the rivets of water that traveled down the sun brazened skin. "Okay Coach I'm ready!"

"Don't you need the bar higher Goku?" Nataku asked as he tried to block the view of Goku's body from the gawking crowd.

"Hmm," Goku observed the height for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope that should be fine as a marking point." Again several students' eyes narrowed at what they thought was an arrogant statement. "Ready!" Goku called. Goudai nodded and Goku easily cleared the jump. Landing he smiled and waved at Nataku.

"GOKU!" Goku spun around to see a rather pissed Sanzo walking towards him.

"Eek," the first year ran behind the teacher and cowered. "I didn't do it!"

"You stupid little monkey, where the hell is your shirt?" Sanzo growled dragging Goku out from behind Goudai.

"It's hot so I took it off," Goku answered.

"What's the matter Genjo?" Goudai asked trying to calm the situation.

"Nothing," Sanzo said. He looked back to Goku with a hard glare. He couldn't believe that he arrived at the field to find Goku running around half naked and nearly every guy drooling over the sight of him. This was the exact thing Hakkai had been worried about. "Go put your shirt back on," Sanzo ordered.

"Why? Other guys aren't wearing theirs," Goku complained. "It's too hot to wear a shirt."

"Don't argue with me and just do it!" Sanzo growled.

"Fine," Goku pouted as he went over to the bleachers and grabbed his shirt. In an act of utter defiance he drenched the material in water than put it back on. "It's on," Goku stated.

Sanzo bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from throwing his jacket over Goku's shoulders and dragging him away. "You little-"

"It's fine," Kougaiji said stepping forward between Goku and Sanzo. "Right Sanzo-sempai? He is wearing the shirt like you asked."

Sanzo glared at the third year. Kougaiji's eyes were smiling at him with challenge. "Do as you like," Sanzo turned and went over to bleachers. He kept his glare in place as he observed the class. He realized Nataku was also trying to keep the others away from Goku the best he could.

"I see my fear was realized," Hakkai said sitting down beside Sanzo.

"Both of them," Sanzo retorted.

Hakkai looked over to Sanzo confused as to what he meant. Looking back to the first years and Goku he saw the young boy talking with Kougaiji. Kougaiji was smiling at him and talking openly. "Oh dear," Hakkai said when Kougaiji ruffled Goku's hair. He looked over to Sanzo and could almost see the irritation radiating off of him. "This is bad."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well that is the second chapter. So as I promised things are starting to pick up … kind of. **

**Voice: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Golden Eyes**_

**Okay so now I will kick things up a notch! **

**Plot Bunny: Odango**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki (any of it!)**

_Chapter 3: Arcade Madness_

The bell rang signaling an end to the second day of school. "Alright, everyone head towards the locker rooms and get changed," Goudai instructed. "I'll see you all Thursday." Several whines and groans answered his comment. The large man merely laughed as he watched the first years filter off of the grounds and into the building.

"See you Thursday Coach!" Goku called as he ran to catch up with the group.

"He still has energy?" Goudai asked the now empty field as he watched the young brunet bounce around as he walked with Lirin and Nataku.

"Hey Goku," Lirin said just as they entered the building, "Nataku and I are going to the arcade, want to come?"

Goku paused and looked at the blonde girl strangely, "Why would I want to be the third wheel during your date?"

Lirin blushed and sputtered, "I-It isn't a date! We're just going there to play games."

"But you guys are dating right?" Goku asked Nataku completely ignoring Lirin's outburst.

Nataku blushed slightly. "Well yeah we are, but we can't go out on dates until the weekends. It's easier to go out as a group on school days," Nataku said.

"Oh I see," Goku smiled. "Okay! Let me first tell Sanzo I'm going with you guys then I'll meet you at the gate."

"Okay," Lirin said before dashing down the halls to the girls' locker room.

Goku and Nataku made their way to the boys' locker room. Thankfully nearly half of the guys had already showered and were leaving, still Nataku stayed close to Goku as he stripped and stepped into the showers.

As he showered Goku resisted the urge to turn around and yell at everyone to stop staring. He wasn't as oblivious as everyone seemed to think he was. Did they all think he couldn't tell they were looking at him? After a quick shower Goku dried off and got dressed. "Nataku I'm going ahead first, meet you at the gate," he called over his shoulder. Goku didn't wait for an answer before he was rushing down the halls in search of Sanzo.

He found the fourth year talking with the senior he had met after the entrance ceremony. "Sanzo!" Goku called running up to him.

"Don't run in the halls stupid monkey," Sanzo said as Goku came to a stop in front of him. "So, what do you want? I have a Student Council meeting to attend so you're just going to have to wait to go home."

"Oh that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Goku said. "I'm going to the arcade with Lirin and Nataku, so you don't have to wait for me."

Sanzo looked at the first year for a moment before saying, "Fine. It's just you three going right?"

"Yep!" Goku answered with a grin. "Hey Sanzo?"

"What now?" Sanzo asked irritation creeping into his voice. Goku stood in front of the blonde male legs shoulder width apart and held his arms out to his sides. Sanzo blinked several times as Goku just stood there. "What are you doing?" he finally asked after a minute had passed of Goku just standing there.

"What's wrong with my body?" Goku said with a serious look.

Sanzo's eyes widened considerably and Homura gagged on the canned coffee he was drinking at the unexpected question from the golden eyed youth. "What on earth are you talking about?" Sanzo demanded with a growl.

"Goku did something happen?" Homura asked.

"Well while I was showering earlier a bunch of guys were staring at me," Goku said with a frown. Homura closed his eyes and covered his nose as the image of Goku naked and soaking wet floated to the front of his mind. "I was wondering what is so wrong with me that would make them stare like that!" Goku pouted. "Is my skin a funny color? Do I look weird naked or something?"

"Stop Goku," Sanzo demanded covering Goku's mouth before he could ask any more questions. Sanzo took several deep breaths to calm the murderous intent that was rising up inside him. '_Those lousy little lechers! How dare they_,' he internally ranted.

"Sanzo," Goku complained from behind Sanzo's hand, "Can't breathe."

"Ah," Sanzo quickly removed his hand and Goku pulled air into his lungs. "Nothing is wrong with you Goku," Sanzo said. Goku looked up at him with questioning eyes. The boy was still so unsure of things. Sanzo reached out and ruffled Goku's hair, "Don't worry about it. They were probably just jealous because you're better than they are."

"Oh," Goku said looking down to the floor. Sanzo's eyes narrowed at the sad look in Goku's innocent eyes.

"I said don't worry about it, so don't worry about it," Sanzo ordered whacking Goku upside the head. "Now get going I'm sure Nataku and Lirin are waiting for you."

Goku rubbed his head and pouted a bit at the sudden hit but smiled at the reminder of going to the arcade. "See you when I get home!" Goku yelled as he dashed down the halls again.

"Stop running in the halls stupid monkey!" Sanzo yelled after him. He saw Goku's back flinch and he slowed down. "Heh, idiot," Sanzo smiled softly as he watched Goku's retreating form.

"So you can smile," Homura drawled from beside the blonde.

Amethyst eyes narrowed and turned to meet mismatched ones. "You're imaging things," Sanzo growled as he turned on his heel and started walking down the hall.

"Oh, I don't think I am," Homura said following the vice president. "Then again I'm sure Goku could make anyone smile. He is extremely cute; it's hard not to be affected by him."

Sanzo's steps instantly halted causing Homura to nearly crash into him. Turning around Sanzo's purple eyes glared into Homura's blue and golden. "Don't even think about it," Sanzo warned.

Homura smiled, shrugged, and walked past Sanzo. "Think about what?" he said as he walked away. "You know Sanzo I think you are just a little over protective of that kid."

Seething Sanzo continued to glare daggers at Homura's back as he walked away from him. _'Over protective? Of that monkey? Of course, he's mine,'_ Sanzo admitted to himself. '_After all I just can't leave someone like him alone._'

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

"Jeeze Goku, I thought you got lost or something," Lirin said as the trio walked down the sidewalk. "I mean does it really take that long to find droopy eyes?"

"Well, no but I had to talk to him about some other things," Goku said taking his blazer off. He then proceeded to take his tie off and un-tuck his shirt.

Nataku watched in confusion as Goku undid two bottom buttons and two tops buttons. The brunet then proceeded to run his fingers through his hair mussing it up a bit. "What are you doing?" Nataku finally asked as Goku started digging around in his bag.

"Hmm?" Goku said looking over to his friend. "Oh, I'm just getting comfortable." Goku grinned as he continued to rummage around in his backpack. "Ah!" he exclaimed as his fingers closed around the object he had book looking for, a golden headband. Pulling the headband out he put the jacket and tie in and zipped it up. Throwing the bag back over his shoulder he slipped the headband into place and then stretched his arms over his head. "I feel so much better now! Why won't they let us wear headbands in school anyways?" Goku asked with a frown.

"Who knows," Lirin said as they turned right and entered the arcade. "Hey the new game is in!" she cheered upon seeing the new console. Three pairs of large shinny eyes landed on the device. "Me first!" Lirin said rushing to the game and slipping a coin inside.

"Ah! No fair Lirin," Goku complained.

"Slow poke," Lirin stuck her tongue out at the golden eyed boys then turned back to the screen as the game started.

"Nataku do something about your girl," Goku said.

"Sorry, I don't take sides when it comes to you two," Nataku said shrugging. Goku rolled his eyes and in the process spotted a racing game. With a smile he grabbed Nataku and dragged him over to it. The other boy understanding grinned and sat down in one of the seats. They each entered a couple coins and started racing.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Sanzo sighed as he walked into the Student Council room just to find a rather annoying person missing. With another particularly heavy sigh Sanzo turned to the nearest person, an underclassman that he hadn't bothered to memorize the name of, and asked, "Where is Homura?"

The younger man blushed and stammered, "Um, well he said he was leaving early."

Sanzo growled and slammed the documents he had been holding down. "Where the hell did he go?" he demanded.

"The arcade," the student squeaked in both surprise and fear.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. He should have known that damn bastard was going to try something. "Homura," he bit out as he head for the door, "I'm going to kill you."

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

"Hakkai-san, Gojyo-san," Yaone called out to the pair as they made their way towards the gate. Club activities had ended early so they were heading home.

"Yaone-san, did you need something?" Hakkai asked as the third year caught up to them.

"Do you know which arcade Lirin, Nataku, and Goku go to?" Yaone asked with a small smile.

Hakkai frowned and tried to remember the name of the place he normally had to drag Gojyo away from. Funny how he knew the location but never really looked at the actual sign. "It's called Jade Palace," Gojyo answered, "Jade Palace Arcade."

"Thanks Gojyo," Hakkai said smiling over to the redhead. Looking back to Yaone he asked, "Why do you need to know?"

"Oh," Yaone paused in her answer unsure of how much to reveal. "Well Lirin said she was going there after school with Nataku and Goku but she forgot something and Kougaiji wants to give it to her so," Yaone decided telling a half truth was the best course of action. Lirin had said she was going to the arcade, but she had not forgotten anything.

"I see," Hakkai said. Gojyo looked over to the green eyed brunet when he caught the hint of suspicion in his tone. "Well then you should hurry and tell Kougaiji."

"Yes, thank you," Yaone said bowing slightly and rushing off.

Gojyo and Hakkai watched as the female third year ran away from them. After she had faded from sight Gojyo turned back to Hakkai and said, "Okay, what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Hakkai asked as he turned onto the street and headed for downtown.

"Why are you suspicious of Yaone? And why the hell are we now headed towards downtown instead of home?" Gojyo asked.

"I have a bad feeling," Hakkai answered. "Now hurry up Gojyo."

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

"Nataku," Homura called as he entered the arcade and instantly spotted his cousin.

Golden eyes, but not the gold he wanted to see, turned and looked at him with surprise. "Homura, what are you doing here?" Nataku asked.

"I heard you would be here so I thought I would come and spend some time with my cousin," Homura said with a beguiling smile.

Nataku's eyes narrowed. Looking behind his cousin he found two other, very familiar, fourth years flanking him. "You need Shien and Zenon to spend time with me?" Nataku asked suspicion clear in his voice.

Homura just smiled as he scanned the area, "They are just for insurance." '_Incase I need back up_,' he added to himself.

Sighing Nataku turned back to the game he had paused. "Goku's in the bathroom right now," he said realizing what his cousin was really there for.

"Haha, I see you saw right through me," Homura laughed as he leaned against the game console Nataku was presently using. "So what can you tell me about him?"

"Nothing to tell," Nataku said as he killed a group of demons and teleported to the next level. "Goku's the same age as me, lives with Sanzo and his aunt, and is my best friend. Hurt him and I won't be the only one out to kill you."

"That's some skeletal information," Homura frowned. "Surely you can flesh it out a bit more than that?"

Nataku sighed as he cleared another level. "Listen, I don't want to be responsible for what is going to happen to you. So please don't bother me about this."

"Oh, it's Homura," Goku's voice said from behind the group. Homura turned and smiled as he took in those pure golden eyes. "I thought you had a Student Council meeting, what are you doing here?" Goku asked with confusion written all over his face.

Still smiling Homura said, "Well I thought I'd skip and come spend time with my cousin."

"Liar," Nataku whispered.

"What was that Nataku?" Goku asked walking over to him and leaning over to see the screen. "Wow, you're already that far! No fair!"

"You just have no skill," Lirin said walking up to them with three drinks in her hands. "Hello Homura-sempai."

"Hello Lirin," Homura greeted the girl.

"Here you two go," she said handing Goku and Nataku their drinks.

"Thanks," they said in unison taking the sodas and returning to playing games.

"Lirin!" All of their heads turned at the sound of Kougaiji's voice drifting to them.

"Onii-chan?" Lirin was completely shocked to see her brother standing before her in an arcade of all places. "What are you doing here? You hate arcades."

Kougaiji's eyes slipped over to Goku before returning to his sister. "I thought this would be a good time for me to get to know this boyfriend of yours," he lied looking over to Nataku.

"Eh?" Lirin complained.

Homura's eyes narrowed, that little side glance to Goku had not gone unnoticed by him and he didn't much like the competition that was now in front of him. Sanzo was bad enough, but Kougaiji? Things were becoming complicated fast.

"Hey Kougaiji!" Goku greeted happily smiling over to the third year. "Oh, hey Dokugakuji!" he said once he noticed Gojyo's brother.

"Hey there brat," Dokugakuji greeted back ruffling Goku's hair. "I saw that fight with Gojyo this morning, you did good."

"Heh," Goku smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I tried to hold back, but I guess I might have hurt him when I hit his shoulder that second time."

"He'll get over it," the older brunet said.

Kougaiji and Homura glared at the familiarity between the two. There was something to be said for having a history with the boy apparently, he wasn't nearly as guarded around people he has known for a long time. Both of them had to wonder though, how it was that they had never met Goku before? Kougaiji's sister apparently has known him for several years and is close friends with him. Homura's cousin is best friends with him. So how was it that they were just now meeting this fascinating boy?

"Gone," Goku's distressed voice broke them from their thoughts. They looked over to Goku to see the boy digging through his bag with a slightly panicked look on his face. "It's gone! Where did it go?"

"What's gone Goku?" Nataku asked coming to Goku's side.

"My credit card that Aunty gave me to pay for my snacks," Goku said. Nataku's eyes widened and he and Lirin instantly started helping Goku look through his backpack and duffle bag for the card. The others watched in confusion.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

"Sanzo?" Hakkai called as they turned the corner and neared the arcade. The blonde was about three yards ahead of them coming from the opposite direction. "Sanzo what are you doing here?" Hakkai asked as they reached him.

"Exterminating a rat," Sanzo said stopping in front of the glass sliding doors to the Jade Palace Arcade. "What about you two?"

"Same thing," Hakkai said. The three walked into the arcade to find Goku holding his stomach and tears collecting in his eyes. "Goku!" Hakkai exclaimed rushing to his side his protective instincts kicking in. "What happened?" he demanded. As Hakkai and Gojyo rushed to Goku's side Sanzo made his way over to the snack bar on the other side of the building.

"Hungry," Goku whimpered.

"Well then go buy something," Gojyo said coming to the other side of Goku. "Here give me your card, I'll go get you something."

"That's the thing," Nataku said, "We can't find it." Hakkai and Gojyo's eyes widened. "He's also out of the snacks he had for school."

"When was the last time you ate Goku?" Hakkai demanded.

"Um, two hours ago?" Goku estimated.

"Idiot monkey," Sanzo said coming over to them and handing an order of fries to the hungry boy. "The rest will be up in a minute."

"Sanzo," Goku looked up at the blonde with thankful eyes.

"Don't even say it, just eat," Sanzo ordered. Goku smiled and started in on the mound of fries. Sanzo turned his glare on the group of oblivious bystanders. "Care to explain what you two are doing here?"

"Spending time with my cousin," Homura said.

"Meeting my sister's boyfriend," Kougaiji said.

"Bullshit," Sanzo retorted. "Look you two are useless so just stay away from him." With that said Sanzo turned around, and looked at Goku, "Come on monkey let's get a table and wait for the rest of your food."

"Okay!" Goku said getting up and following Sanzo to a table.

Everyone watched as the boy, who had seemed close to a break down a moment ago, happily followed behind the fourth year like a little chick. "Someone care to explain what just happened?" Dokugakuji asked. "I've known that boy for years and I've never seen that happen before."

Hakkai sighed, stood up, and met the others' gazes. "Goku has a rare disorder. His body burns calories at an accelerated rate. Add that to the fact that he is highly active you have a recipe for disaster for his body," Hakkai said.

"I don't understand," Kougaiji said, "Explain clearly."

"You were with him during the afternoon right?" Gojyo said leaning against a gaming console and watching Sanzo and Goku across the way.

"Yeah," Kougaiji answered.

"Did you by any chance see that he was constantly snacking on something?" Gojyo asked.

Kougaiji thought back and realized that Goku did seem to go to a small duffel bag a lot. "I guess," he finally said.

"Goku requires food regularly," Hakkai took over. "As in nearly every twenty minutes when he's eating just small snacks or once an hour for larger portions. Without it his body literally starts converting his muscles and other tissues to energy. Similar to what happens when a normal person goes without food for days or weeks (1)."

"Is that even possible?" Yaone asked.

"Apparently," Nataku answered. "I've only seen him without food for a prolonged period of time once. It was when he first came to our school. The teacher refused to allow him to eat in class and he ended up passing out. The school nurse said it was either low blood sugar or malnutrition."

"Anyways, where is Goku's card?" Hakkai asked.

"We don't know," Lirin answered.

"Oh so something did happen?" a feminine voice asked from behind the group. They all turned to see the vision that was Sanzo's aunt and Goku's guardian. "I was afraid an incident would happen when I found this on the floor this morning," Kanzeon said holding up a golden card. "I'm sorry if the brat caused you any problems," she said walking away from them and over to the two sitting at the table.

"Wasn't that?" Gojyo started to say.

"Yep," Hakkai answered just as surprised as his boyfriend to see the woman in the arcade. Nearly every person in the establishment was now staring openly at Goku, Sanzo, and Kanzeon.

"You old hag," Sanzo yelled, "If you knew he had dropped it why didn't you bring it to the school?"

"Calm down, no harm no foul," Kanzeon said handing the card to Goku. "It's a good thing you were here right Sanzo?" The smile on her face told Sanzo that she knew something was up and had purposely allowed the situation to unfold.

Sanzo growled before sitting back down and sipping on his own drink. "Thanks Auntie!" Goku said smiling up at the gorgeous woman.

"No problem," she smiled back before turning and leaving the arcade. In her wake she left several stunned youths and more than one disbelieving look.

Snapping out of their daze the group made their way over to the table and gathered around. "Why are you all sitting here?" Sanzo asked after two minutes of continual conversation.

"Because Goku's here," Nataku answered for everyone. No one could deny the words so they didn't bother trying.

"Ah, Goku you have some sauce on your face," Homura said reaching over. His hand was caught by both Kougaiji and Sanzo.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kougaiji asked.

"Hands off Homura," Sanzo ordered.

"Oh thanks," Goku said reaching up and swiping it off with his finger. The three watched as Goku brought his finger to his lips and licked a bit of the sauce off. Humming softly he sucked the digit into his mouth and closed his eyes savoring the tangy taste.

The image was beyond tempting. Goku licking and sucking at his finger with his eyes closed caused a great deal of reactions. Hakkai and Gojyo sighed as they looked at Sanzo, Homura, and Kougaiji who all looked like they would have a nosebleed any moment.

"Goku," Hakaki said. Goku's eyes snapped open and he tilted his head to the side, his finger still in his mouth. "You could have just used a napkin."

Taking his finger out of his mouth Goku said, "But that would be a waste."

'_Most definitely!_' Kougaiji and Homura internally agreed.

"Goku we're going home," Sanzo said standing up.

"Now?" Goku asked.

"Now!" Sanzo affirmed grabbing Goku's arm and dragging him from the arcade.

"Oh boy," Gojyo said watching the scene. "So how long do you think he can last?"

"Gojyo it isn't nice to bet on your friends," Hakkai reprimanded.

"Twenty says he doesn't last the month," Gojyo said with a smirk.

Hakkai smiled and pulled out a matching bill, "Two weeks."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)This is obviously 100% made up! No such a condition exists (as far as I know), but the whole body eating away at your muscles and stuff does happen during times of prolonged starvation. I just needed a reason for Goku's constant need for food! **

**Anyways because I figured you might be lost as to what grade everyone is in below is a list of students and their class year.**

**Voice: Hey! Hakkai is being hypocritical! And Goku is such a tease!**

**Me: Hey it's not his fault he's so cute!**

**Voice: … those three might disagree with you. **

**Me: Hehe =^.^=**

**Voice: Evil! Review and tell this evil girl what you think!**

_**School Years:**_

_**Fourth Years (seniors): Homura, Sanzo, Zenon, Shien, Dokugakuji**_

_**Third Years (juniors): Yaone, Hakkai, Gojyo, Kougaiji**_

_**Second Years (sophomores): Hazel, Gato (to come)**_

_**First Years (freshmen): Goku, Nataku, Lirin**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Golden Eyes**_

**I'm on a roll today! Third story I'm writing for today, yay! **

**Plot Bunny: Odango**

**Rating: T (I'm fairly certain this chapter is vague enough to still be considered T. But hey, would you guys like this to turn into an M rated fic?)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki, any form of it!**

_Chapter 4: Daydreams_

Sanzo and Goku walked to school together Wednesday morning. Goku talked about different subjects, mostly about how he was looking forward to Friday and the new fighters Kanzeon had invited to the dojo. Sanzo hummed and nodded now and then unless Goku asked him a direct question, then he would answer the younger boy with as few words as possible.

Reaching the school gates Goku spotted Nataku and Lirin. Waving goodbye to Sanzo he ran up to them. As he neared the couple he heard a group of boys off to the right of him talking.

"When my boyfriend put it in I thought I was going to die!" one said.

"I know," the other returned, "Every time my boyfriend and I sleep together I have to prep myself before we do anything just so it won't hurt."

Goku didn't hear the rest of the conversation because he passed the group and met up with Lirin and Nataku. "Morning," he said as he came up alongside them.

"Morning Goku," Lirin greeted with a cheery smile.

"Hey," Nataku said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Goku, worried about his best friend, put an arm around his shoulder and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Nataku turned and smiled at the brunet. "Yeah, I was just up late last night studying," he answered.

"I never get to do that, Sanzo gets angry if I'm not in bed by ten," Goku pouted and removed his arm from Nataku's shoulders. Lirin and Nataku both laughed at the strange comment but before they could say anything about it the bell rang. The trio looked at each other then dashed for their first period class.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

He didn't understand it! No matter how many times it was explained or how many different ways it was shown he just couldn't understand what in heaven's name the teacher was trying to teach them! It was confusing and was making his golden eyes hurt. The bell rang signaling lunch and Goku jumped up from his seat, collected his math book, and dashed down the halls. He rushed out of the building and headed directly towards Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo. Kougaiji and Homura's groups were also gathered under the tree, but Goku didn't care about any of that. He had one goal, Hakkai.

"Hakkai!" the golden eyed freshman cried throwing his arms around the junior, "Hakkai you're my only chance. Save me!"

Everyone gathered under the tree looked on as Goku pleaded with the other brunet, seemingly over a grave matter. Well everyone except Gojyo and Sanzo who ignored the scene entirely and continued eating their lunch.

"Let me see it Goku," Hakkai instructed. This reaction caused even more confusion to pass through the others sitting with them.

"Thank you!" Goku beamed handing Hakkai his math book and sitting down next to him. At the sight of the textbook the others nearly fell over in shock. They had thought it was some serious matter, but he just wanted help with his homework.

Hakkai frowned at the text for a minute before turning to the expectant boy. "Goku you already know how to do this," Hakkai said softly. Golden eyes blinked several times in obvious disbelief. Sighing Hakkai took out a clean sheet of paper and wrote out the steps in the way he had taught them to him last year. "See Goku," he said showing the paper to the first year.

"Oh!" Goku exclaimed. "Wait why didn't the teacher just say it was this? Why did he have to make it seems so hard?"

"Idiot monkey," Gojyo muttered.

"Don't call me a monkey perverted water sprite!" Goku yelled over to the redhead.

"Nothing wrong with calling a monkey a monkey!" Gojyo retorted.

"Goku why do you get angry when Gojyo calls you a monkey but you don't react when Sanzo calls you that?" Homura asked curious as to why the difference in reactions.

The four friends looked over to the fourth year with entirely different expressions. Hakkai's clearly warned against asking such questions. Gojyo was looking at him as if the answer was obvious and he was stupid for asking it. Sanzo's spoke of pain and dismemberment for the question, after all why would anyone question what he calls his Goku? Goku's expression showed confusion.

"I do?" Goku asked blinking several times.

"Hehe," Homura laughed uncomfortably. "I guess you weren't aware of it. Then again that's why you're cute. Ow!" Homura turned and glared at Sanzo who had jabbed his elbow into his ribs.

"Cute?" Goku's face scrunched up in thought. Suddenly he looked like a light had clicked on and everyone waited patiently to see Goku's reaction to Homura's declaration. Surprisingly Goku turn back to Hakkai and Gojyo and asked in a completely innocent voice, "Is sex between two guys normally painful?"

Gojyo gagged on the piece of omelet he had just swallowed, Hakkai spit his tea all over Shien who was sitting in front of him, Sanzo crushed the tin coffee can in his hand, and everyone else had similar reactions to Goku's question. To say if came out of left field (1) would have been an understatement. "What the hell?" Gojyo gasped once he stopped choking on egg. "What made you asked that?"

"Well I heard some guys talking about it earlier this morning and one of them said that it hurt to be penetrated," Goku said without a shred of embarrassment. "You two are the only ones I know in that kind of relationship and I was wondering if it's true. So is it?"

"Um, well," Hakkai didn't know how to answer that, let alone know if he should answer that. Glancing over to Sanzo he got his answer, he should most definitely not answer Goku's question. "I'm sorry Goku but that is something you will have to find out for yourself."

"Hakkai," Sanzo growled. Hakkai laughed nervously realizing he just made a mistake.

"Hmm, I guess," Goku said with a sigh.

Homura smiled at the thought of being the one to give Goku such experience. Kougaiji was having similar thoughts. Sanzo on the other hand was presently planning the demise of those two and the ones who had been talking about such a subject in front of Goku. The boy was already far too tempting the last thing Sanzo needed was for him to become aware of things like intimacy. Still despite that when Goku looked over to him with a shy look Sanzo couldn't help a flash of thought about what it would be like to have Goku pinned beneath him.

"Nii-chan you have a nosebleed," Lirin said holding out a handkerchief to her brother.

"Homura you okay, you have drool on your chin," Nataku asked with concern.

"Sanzo, hey Sanzo you there?" Goku called waving his hand in front of Sanzo's eyes.

The three guys snapped out of it. Kougaiji accepted the handkerchief and wiped the blood away. Homura wipe his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. Sanzo glared over at Goku but didn't say anything. Hakkai and Gojyo exchanged glances and smiled. Things were going nicely. The bell rang and the group dispersed.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Goku sat in class writing down notes for history like a robot. Though his body was in sixth period his mind was off in its own world. He was lying down on a bed and someone else was there with him, someone with blonde hair and violet eyes. The person's hands traveled along the planes of his body and his lips captured his in a show of dominance. Yes Goku was most definitely not in class.

Nataku kept on eye on Goku and the other on the white board at the head of the class. He could tell Goku was working on auto at the moment, he just couldn't tell what his friend was thinking about at the moment. When he saw the teacher turning around to call on someone Nataku threw a pencil at Goku's head.

A sharp pain knocked Goku out of his daydream just as the teacher called his name. "Goku please explain why this particular event was important."

Blinking several times Goku quickly read through his notes before saying, "Because it gave the rebels a chance to gain a foothold in the war by allowing them to obtain land and supplies."

"Right," the teacher said turning to call on the next person.

Goku sighed and looked over to Nataku. He mouthed "thank you" before returning to writing down notes and ignoring the image of the blonde guy hovering over him that was still in the back of his mind. Though he ignored the image he had come to a decision and he would discuss it with Sanzo after school.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Sanzo was having a hard time concentrating on his classes. His mind seemed to be rebellion against him or something. It seemed every chance it got it pulled up an image of Goku in one position or another that could be considered compromising. The first image was innocent enough, Goku was shirtless and licking a popsicle under the summer sun. From there the images spiraled out of control. Goku seemed to be wearing less and less clothing and doing more and more provocative things.

"Sanzo," Dokugakuji called. "Hey Sanzo," he called again tapping Sanzo's shoulder.

"What?" Sanzo snapped looking over to the taller fourth year.

"Class is over, we have to go to the lab," Dokugakuji said pointing towards the door.

"Right," Sanzo said standing up and gathering his books.

"Hey man you okay?" Dokugakuji asked walking beside the blonde.

Sanzo glared up at the much taller male, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know you just seemed really out of it back there," Dokugakuji answered with a shrug.

"I'm fine," Sanzo bit out quickening his pace. '_Stupid monkey, stupid Hakkai, stupid perverts for talking about that stuff. Stupid Homura and Kougaiji for thinking about Goku,_' Sanzo internally ranted. '_Dammit I'm going to have to do something about this, soon._'

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Kougaiji looked over to Gojyo with a curious expression. "You've known Goku for a while right?" he asked.

Gojyo looked up from the comic he had been reading and looked at the other redhead. "Yeah I have, what of it?" he answered.

"Why does Sanzo act like he owns Goku and why does he allow it?" Kougaiji asked.

"Hmm," Gojyo thought about that for a moment, "Probably because Goku is Sanzo's pet." As if that explained everything Gojyo went back to reading leaving a thoroughly confused Kougaiji sitting in front of him.

'_What does that mean?_' Kougaiji wondered as he turned back to the book in front of him. It was self study in their literature class so many people were just reading or doing homework for other classes. As Kougaiji pondered what Gojyo could have possible meant by that statement his treacherous mind pulled up the image of Goku shirtless, collared, and leased on his hands and knees. The image was complete with a pair of dog ears, a tail, and Goku's large golden eyes looking up at him with a puppy dog pout. '_Shit,_' Kougaiji's head fell onto the desk as he suddenly felt all the blood in his body rush south.

Goku's innocence and cuteness was far too erotic. The discussion during lunch wasn't helping either. Not only had Kougaiji learned Goku was untouched but he was virtually uneducated about such things. The more he thought about having Goku all to himself the more he wished the bell would ring so he could rush to take care of his growing problem.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Homura was in complete control of his thought processes, or so it seemed. He answered questions timely and precisely when asked. He didn't miss a beat in class, and he even caught a girl before she fell. Despite outward appearances internally Homura was plagued by image after image of Goku. The first had been a repeat of yesterday at the arcade when Goku had licked the sauce off his own finger; the only difference was it was Homura's finger he was sucking on. From there things slowly progressed until Homura was very close to having a mental shutdown.

"You okay?" Zenon asked as Homura ran into an open locker.

Homura rubbed his bruised nose and smiled, "Of course."

"Man, is that Goku really so interesting?" Zenon asked. "I mean you're a mess!"

"He's very interesting," Homura answered with a different type of smile, one that sent a shiver down Zenon and Shien's spines.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

The bell rang signally an end to classes. Goku stretched as he rose from his seat. "Hey I have to go talk to Sanzo about something, see ya later," he called over to Nataku and Lirin.

"Okay, see ya," Lirin called after him.

"Bye," Nataku shouted.

Goku dashed down the halls only slowing down when he neared Sanzo's class. He had learned his lesson yesterday about running in the hall's, don't get caught by Sanzo when doing it. Coming to Sanzo's class he peered inside. Spotting Sanzo he took a step forward but was blocked by Homura's sudden appearance. "Goku, what are you doing here?" he asked with a pleasant smile.

"I need to ask Sanzo something," Goku said looking up at the mismatched eyes gazing down at him.

"Oh, perhaps I can pass the message on for you," Homura offered.

"No that's not necessary," Goku retorted moving past Homura and approaching Sanzo's desk. "Sanzooooo!" Goku called sticking his face in the line of Sanzo's vision.

Sanzo jerked back at the sudden appearance of the real Goku directly in front of him and looking at him with those large innocent eyes. "What?" Sanzo growled leaning back in his chair.

"Can we go somewhere?" Goku asked with a serious expression.

"Now?" Sanzo asked.

"Yes," Goku answered. "It won't take long but I want talk to you in private."

Sanzo studied Goku for a moment before shrugging and standing up. "Okay fine," Sanzo said. Goku beamed and followed Sanzo out of the classroom. The pair walked out of the building and crossed the courtyard until they came to a secluded part of the school grounds. "Now what do you want?" Sanzo asked turning to Goku.

Goku bit his lip and shuffled from leg to leg. Sanzo watched as the youth struggled with whatever it was that was on his mind. Finally Goku looked up at Sanzo and with absolute resolve said, "Kiss me."

If Sanzo's eyes could jump from their sockets they would have, instead they widened to near comical levels. "What the fuck?" Sanzo growled.

"Um, well," Goku looked back down to his feet feeling uncomfortable once again. "It's just I, um… well you see…" Steeling his nerves once again Goku locked eyes with Sanzo and said, "I want my first kiss to be with you!"

Sanzo smirked, grabbed Goku's chin, tilted his head back a bit more, and lowered his own head until he hovered just above Goku's lips. "Are you sure?" Sanzo whispered.

"Yes," Goku silently answered. Closely the distance between them Sanzo sealed Goku's lips with his own and wrapped his arms around him. Both teens were unprepared for the sea of sensations that flooded through them. Wanting more, Goku was the one to lick along Sanzo's lips wanting in. Sanzo answered by forcing his tongue into Goku's mouth. The smaller teen clung to Sanzo as the older blonde dominated the kiss entirely.

Their lungs began to burn with the need for air and Sanzo pulled away. "Happy?" Sanzo asked.

Goku was in a daze for a moment but after the fog cleared he said, "Yep."

Sanzo hadn't removed his arms from around Goku, nor had Goku released Sanzo's shirt. "You better not let anyone else kiss you," Sanzo warned suddenly.

Golden eyes looked at him in confusion. "Who else other than you would I want to kiss?" Goku asked.

Sanzo smirked before kissing Goku again. It was just a soft kiss this time. Pulling back he said, "No one I guess." Sanzo released Goku from his arms and stepped away from him. This caused Goku to reluctantly release his grip on Sanzo. "I have to go to a Student Council meeting, wait for me and we'll walk home together," he instructed.

"Okay!" Goku beamed as the blonde walked back towards the school building.

xXx Golden Eyes xXx

Hakkai and Gojyo ducked behind the corner and hid before Sanzo could see them. Both smiled at the pleased look they could see on their older friend's face. "Looks like I win," Hakkai said.

"Not yet," Gojyo stated. "All they did was kiss. It wasn't a declaration or anything."

Hakkai frowned at the redhead. "As if Goku and Sanzo would kiss just anyone," He retorted.

"Unless a clear confession takes place it doesn't count," Gojyo declared.

"Fine," Hakkai said. "Now the," Hakkai turned and wrapped his arms around Gojyo's neck, "How about we take a page from them and enjoy this seclusion?"

"Hmm," Gojyo hummed wrapping his arms around Hakkai's waist, "I like that idea." The two smiled before their lips met and their eyes drifted close.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

As Sanzo walked into the Student Council room he was careful to keep his face a perfect mask of indifference. It wouldn't do any good to warn that bastard Homura about this. If he got so much as a sniff about what just happened he would up his actions in trying to win Goku's affection. That was just something Sazno could not, no, would not allow. The monkey was his, the fact that Goku had come to him with such a requested only proved it.

"Sanzo, you're late how rare," Homura said walking over to him.

"I was busy," Sanzo said taking his seat.

"I know," Homura bit out. He was irritated, but Sanzo couldn't understand why. Actually Sanzo was in far too good a mood to care why someone else would be irritated. Homura on the other hand knew exactly why Sanzo was in a good mood, and it was that reason that he wasn't in one. "So let's get this meeting started," Homura ordered. As the meeting started the dark haired fourth year started making his plans on how to advance on Goku.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Kougaiji had also been a witness to the scene of Sanzo and Goku kissing. He had chanced upon it when making his way to the storage shed in search of supplies for tomorrow's gym classes. Unlike Homura he wasn't riled about it at all. He already had a plan in mind on how to get close to Goku and one up the others. Nataku and Lirin were going on a date Saturday and he had already mentioned that he was coming along and that Nataku should invite Goku as well.

The pair had reluctantly agreed, probably knowing full well why he wanted Goku there. Still they had agreed and that was all that mattered. Now he was going to get to spend time with Goku away from school and the ever watchful gaze of Sanzo and the other two.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)"out of left field" is an expression that means something that was unexpected or oddly placed.**

**They kissed! Yay, but what is this? New plots are unfolding and taking form around our unsuspecting uke. **

**Voice: Hey why didn't they confess?**

**Me: Because I don't think they need to state it so plainly to understand one another. **

**Voice: Hmm, good point! Now review! Um, when do Hazel and Gat come into the story?**

**Me: In a couple of chapters, first I need to get some other things out of the way.**

**Voice: Okay! Hey, why haven't any of you reviewed yet? Review, review now!**

**Me: Sorry for her.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Golden Eyes**_

**Well hello there, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Plot Bunny: Odango**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki**

_Chapter 5: Chaos at the Dojo_

Thursday was boring. Goku's class had PE all day again and nothing eventful happened. As such Goku went home with the exciting promise of Friday and the visiting fighters looming over him. School was out for that day, for reasons Goku hadn't bothered to remember, after all no school why ask beyond that? Due to the lack of school Goku slept in Friday morning as such he wasn't witness to the horrible storm that was brewing just inside the gates of his home.

Sanzo stood by the large wooden gate glaring at the group of people standing just on the other side of the open doors. He could feel his usual bad mood in the morning growing worse with the sight of the eight people before him. "Sanzo-sama who is it?" asked one of the instructors at the dojo.

Turning Sanzo walked back into the courtyard. "No one, close the gates," Sanzo ordered. Not that the group hadn't expected as much but it was still shocking to see the blonde reject their presence so entirely.

"Now, now Genjo no need to be so sour," Kanzeon said walking out and approaching the gates. "I'm glad to see all of you and I'm pleased you could make it so early."

"Thank you for inviting us Kanzeon-sama," Homura bowed to the woman.

"Yes thank you," Kougaiji said bowing as well.

The others with them consisted of Lirin, Yaone, Dokugakuji, Shein, Zenon, and Nataku. Sanzo's eye twitched as his aunt moved aside and led the group into the grounds and towards the main house. "If they're here to practice why are they going to the house?" Hakkai asked coming up beside Sanzo with a confused expression. He had stayed over to help Goku study, and Gojyo had stayed over because Hakkai did.

"How the hell should I know?" Sanzo growled. This was not what he wanted first thing in the morning. Had he known that the people the old hag had invited over to visit were those eight he would have ordered the gates barred last night. Luckily Goku was still asleep, and if they left him alone he would sleep most the morning away.

Gojyo and Hakkai spared a glance to the other as they followed Sanzo back to the house. Sanzo himself not being a morning person only added to the volatile situation they now found themselves in. To think Kanzeon would not only invite Homura, Kougaiji, and their lot to the dojo but to the house for breakfast. It was like she was trying to start a fight between the three boys with poor Goku as the prize. Then again that could be her intentions, one could never tell with that woman.

"Hakkai, Gojyo will you two be joining us for breakfast as well?" Kanzeon asked with a smile. Oh the woman was most definitely planning something.

Hakkai smiled back and graciously accepted the offer for both of them. The pair took their seats beside Sanzo and watched as the three vying for Goku glared each other down. One could clearly see the sparks flying between them the atmosphere was so charged with aggression.

"Good thing Goku's still asleep," Gojyo said looking back and forth between the three above his coffee mug.

"Oh that's right, the boy is still asleep," Kanzeon interjected. "Would one of you be a dear and go get him?" she asked.

Kougaiji and Homura instantly went to raise their hands but Hakkai beat them to it by standing and heading towards the hallway. "I'll call him," he said giving the two others a pointed look. They each instantly put their arms down.

"You don't have to, just let the brat sleep," Sanzo drawled as he flipped the page on the paper he was pretending to read.

"You know that won't do Sanzo," Hakkai said, "Goku needs to eat." Sanzo mumbled something under his breath but didn't contest any further. Hakka walked down the hallway until he reached Goku's door. Knocking he waited until he heard a mumbled reply. "Goku breakfast is ready, please come eat." After delivering his message Hakkai returned to the kitchen and his place beside Gojyo and Sanzo.

Two minutes later the soft padding of bare feet was heard and the kitchen grew silent. "Mm that smells good," Goku yawned as he walked into the kitchen. Hakkai looked over and gaped. Sanzo dropped his paper at the sight. Gojyo gagged on his egg. Homura and Kougaiji's mouths dropped open and everyone else was rather unaffected by the sight of Goku standing in the entrance way in just a pair of boxers, hair tossed, and eyes heavy with remnants of sleep. He was rubbing one eye and smacking his lips together like a kitten or puppy would. His cheeks had a slight coloring to them and he looked completely unguarded. "Hn why's everyone here?" Goku asked taking in the group that was still staring at him.

"Goku," Sanzo stood and walked over to the oblivious boy. He used his own body to block the sigh of Goku's near naked body from everyone else, "Go get dressed!"

"Huh? Why?" Goku asked in confusion. Why did he have to get dressed so early? It wasn't like he never walked around like this before.

"Just do it," Sanzo ordered turning the boy around and pushing him back down the hall.

"But breakfast!" Goku whined, though he was moving towards his room.

"You can have some once you are dressed," Sanzo growled turning back to the others sitting around the table. Quickly Hakkai and Gojyo went back to eating and so did most of the others. Homura and Kougaiji were a little slower in recovering but after a couple more seconds of Sanzo glaring daggers at them they turned back to their food and continued to eat.

A minute later Goku returned dressed in Chinese styled clothing and sat in the only available chair, it just happened to be by Kanzeon at the head of the table, and Nataku to his left. "Morning Goku," Kanzeon greeted.

"Mornin'!" Goku beamed helping himself to the wonderful spread that was laid out. "So why's everyone here?" he asked once he had a good mound of food on his plate.

"I told you about it Wednesday," Kanzeon answered, "They are the visiting students I mentioned."

Goku paused in bringing a piece of sausage to his mouth. "Oh really," he said looking over to everyone gathered, "Then why are they eating with us?" Sanzo's lips quirked up slightly at Goku's blunt question. It wasn't like Goku was saying he wanted them gone but it was still close enough to saying he hadn't been expecting them and that he wasn't exactly pleasantly surprised.

"I thought it would be nice since you are all friends," Sanzo made a sarcastic 'tching' sound at the word. Kanzeon ignored him and continued with her answer, "I thought it would be nice if you all had breakfast together. Practice doesn't start until ten so you have all morning to hang out."

"Hmm, no thanks," Goku said finishing up his plate. The guests were shocked to see how quickly the youth had inhaled his food. "I'm going to run laps, bye!" With that said Goku quickly excused himself and ran out of the house. "Gaw! That was scary!" Goku exclaimed as he started to run around the property. "What was with that tension?"

The tense atmosphere between Sanzo, Homura, and Kougaiji hadn't escaped Goku's notice and he was a little scared of it. He knew Sanzo wasn't fond of many people but what he couldn't understand was why he seemed so at odds with those two in particular. Sure it seemed Homura pushed his responsibilities onto Sanzo in regards to the Student Council, was that part of it? But then what of Kougaiji? "Ah! This doesn't make sense!" Goku yelled as he ran harder hoping to clear his head of the alien worries running through his mind.

Sanzo had moved to the deck and was watching Goku as he ran around. It had been twenty minutes since he had left the table and he was still running. Goku spotted Sanzo and ran up to him. "Done already?" Sanzo asked.

"Nope," Goku answered peeling his shirt off. "I'm just getting' hot, here," Goku handed Sanzo his shirt and before the blonde could tell him to put it back on he took off running again.

"Tch," Sanzo glared down at the fabric that, in his mind, should be covering Goku's skin from other eyes. Was the monkey trying to push his buttons? No, Sanzo had to admit to himself Goku was probably completely oblivious as to why he was on edge. He had no doubt Goku knew he was tense but he doubted the brunet knew why.

"Goku!" Sanzo turned to see Nataku catch up with the smaller freshman and run with him. He watched Goku's smile widened as the two friends picked up the pace and started a friendly race with the other. A second later Lirin joined them and the three were lost to the rest of the world.

"That's a nice picture," Homura said walking up to Sanzo and leaning against a pillar. "They seem happy."

"They do," Kougaiji said coming up next to them as well. "Lirin does seem attached to them."

"What is big brother jealous?" Homura joked.

Kougaiji glared over to the fourth year, "Not even. I'm just cautious about things that could hurt her."

Homura frowned, "Nataku's a good kid."

"Didn't say he wasn't," Kougaiji countered.

"Go somewhere else and have your little spat," Sanzo growled. Goku watching was one of his favorite morning pastimes, and he wasn't happy with having these two interrupt it.

Homura and Kougaiji considered leaving but decided instead to remain quiet and watched as the three younger kids ran around. Hakkia, Gojyo, Yaone, Dokugakuji, Shein, and Zenon all watched from a bit away as those three silently watched Goku run. It was obvious that Homura wasn't watching Nataku and Kougaiji wasn't watching Lirin, because every time Goku pulled ahead all three sets of eyes would follow him.

"This doesn't look like it'll be solved anytime soon," Dokugakuji said.

"Oh, what makes you think that bro?" Gojyo asked looking over to his brother.

"All three of them have way to much pride and are way too stubborn to just give in," Dokugakuji answered.

"Yeah but it also depends on Goku," Hakkai interjected, "Unless you all plan to force Goku to be with someone he doesn't want to be with?" The look in Hakkai's eyes spoke of pain and suffering should they try to force that innocent boy into anything that he didn't want. Gojyo mirrored the look. No one would get away with hurting Goku.

"Gojyo!" Goku's voice broke the tense moment and Gojyo turned to see the shirtless boy running up to them. As he reached them he jumped onto Gojyo's back and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Gojyo come warm up with us!"

"Only monkeys like you have energy this early," Gojyo retorted.

"Ah! Don't call me a monkey you perverted water sprite!" Goku yelled hitting Gojyo playfully.

"Ow, ow, ow, stop hitting me you damn chimp!" Gojyo growled trying to pull the boy off of him.

"Goku!" Sanzo called over and Goku instantly jumped from Gojyo's back and rushed over to Sanzo. "Leave the cockroach alone."

"Okay!" Goku said running back out to rejoin Lirin and Nataku.

"You jerk, who are you calling a cockroach?" Gojyo yelled over to Sanzo. Sanzo ignored him and turned back to observing Goku. "I know you can hear me!"

"Let it go Gojyo," Hakkai soothed. "It isn't like you've ever won an argument before." Gojyo gaped at his boyfriend and Hakkai just laughed softly before kissing Gojyo and turning back to watching things play out.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Ten o'clock rolled around and the regular students started to show up. As they milled about the grounds and headed for the dojo they spotted the group of visitors.

"So those are this week's sacrifices."

"I heard they go to school with Sanzo and Goku."

"Think they can really do it?"

"I doubt it."

"What are they talking about?" Kougaiji asked as he caught pieces of the students' conversations.

Hakkai and Gojyo smiled and laughed at the confusion. "People Kanzeon-sama invites to the dojo are commonly referred to as sacrifices, because they have to spar with Sanzo and Goku whom even the instructs can't match," Hakkai answered with a good natured smile.

"Though Hakkai and I do spar with them when we show up, but that isn't often because we both have to work," Gojyo shrugged.

"So she invites people over who are talented so Sanzo and Goku can get a work out?" Lirin asked.

"Yep," Gojyo grinned. "Oh Goku normally doesn't hold back when he spars here," he warned as he walked away to go get changed.

"Hey Hakkai," Kougaiji called as the green eyed man started to follow after the redhead. Hakkai stopped and turned to look at the other redhead. "Could you explain something to me?"

"If I can," Hakkai answered waiting for Kougaiji to continue.

"Wednesday I asked Gojyo a question and his answer was rather confusing," Kougaiji said.

"What question?" Hakkai asked.

"Why does Sanzo act like he owns Goku and why does he allow it?" Kougaiji repeated his question from two days ago.

"Oh and what did Gojyo say?" Hakkai asked.

"He said Goku is Sanzo's pet," Kougaiji answered.

"He's what?" Homura asked.

Hakkai burst out laughing causing the others to pause in their building outrage. "I'm sorry," Hakkai said reining in his laughter.

"So what did he mean by that?" Kougaiji asked.

"He was being sarcastic right?" Homura asked.

"Well no not really," Hakkai answered. The looks he received demanded an explanation. "You see when Sanzo's father died Kanzeon-sama wanted to get him a pet to be his companion but Sanso is allergic to animals. So when they found Goku Kanzeon-sama decided he would be a good substitute for a dog or cat. So no Gojyo wasn't wrong, Goku was brought here to be Sanzo's pet of sorts."

"Explain," Kougaiji and Homura demanded. There was no way that abstract explanation would satisfy them.

Hakkai remained silent for a moment to organize his thoughts. "Well Kanzeon-sama and Sanzo were on vacation in the mountains and Goku jumped out of a tree and onto Sanzo's back. Of course Sanzo reacted badly but I guess Kanzeon-sama thought they looked so cute together, arguing, that she decided to bring Goku home."

"She just decided to bring him home?" Homura asked in confusion.

"Well Goku is an orphan and was living at the orphanage," Hakkai said, "So Kazeon-sama adopted him and brought him home. She did this all behind Sanzo's back, and when she finally got him home she brought him into the house and handed him directly to Sanzo saying, 'take care of him,' and walked away."

"How do you know that?" Kougaiji asked.

"Oh, I was there when she brought Goku home," Hakkai answered. "Does that answer your question?"

"Ah, yeah, but wait doesn't that mean they are family?" Kouaiji asked seeing a ray of light shining through.

"Well no, not really. You see Sanzo's adopted as well so they aren't related at all," Hakkai said with a smile walking away completely dashing their hopes of that to keeping Sanzo on the sidelines.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Everyone was now gathered in the dojo watching as those with lower belts spared and went through their paces. Goku was up front instructing younger children, correcting a move here, altering a stance there. Sanzo was working with the intermediate classes. The visitors watched and observed how the dojo worked and even joined in with the advanced classes.

When the time came for the matches between the visitors and Sanzo and Goku the students and instructors gathered and began whispering amongst each other. Homura could have sworn he saw money exchange hands between a few while others were blatantly discussing why the visitors were going down. It was a bit unsettling but it also just served to fan the fires of the boys' competitive sides.

"Okay, first match will be Kougaiji and Goku-san," the chosen referee, Jiroushin, said.

Goku beamed and went to the center of the practice mat. Kougaiji was a bit more serious as he took his position. The two boys bowed to each other, took their stance, and when Jiroushin gave the sign to begin Kougaiji made the first move. Stepping forward he made a straight jab towards Goku. Sidestepping the smaller boy got in close and countered with a downward chop. Kougaiji caught Goku's arm and proceeded to throw the boy.

Goku's arm sprang out and caught his fall. Using his hand as a spring he flipped up and sent a kick at Kougaiji's head. The redhead brought his arms up and blocked the kick but moved back several inches from the force of the impact. Kougaiji lowered his arms and looked at Goku, the boy was grinning like a child at Christmas.

"You're good!" Goku exclaimed stepping in and going on the offensive.

"So are you," Kougaiji returned blocking Goku's attacks.

Homura watched transfixed as the two fought. "It's hard to believe that he's only a freshman," he said watching as Goku's fist broke through Kougaiji's defenses. "How long has he been studying?"

"Only four years," Sanzo answered. "But then again he has a talent for fighting."

"It's a little odd to hear you basically compliment someone," Homura remarked as Kougaiji attempted to pin Goku. It failed and the brunet kicked the redhead off of him.

Sanzo shot Homura a fierce glare before refocusing on the fight. He had to remind himself each time Kougaiji touched Goku that it was a spar and that he wasn't trying to do anything forward, though he didn't doubt that if Kougaiji got the chance he would attempt to get in a touch here or there.

After a good forty minutes passed Jiroushin called the fight. "Winner Goku." Goku had won by one point and both were extremely tired. "Next up Homura and Sanzo-san."

"This could get bloody," Gojyo whispered to Hakkai.

"I'm sure they'll stay within the rules," Hakkai reassured.

"Sure, and blondie will give up Goku," Gojyo retorted. Hakkai gave Gojyo and withering look but the redhead shrugged it off.

"Start," Jiroushin called once Sanzo and Homura had bowed to each other. Just as Gojyo had predicted the match looked more like a fight than a sparring match. The two went at each other as if trying to settle an old score.

"What's going on?" Goku asked coming over to sit beside Hakkai and Gojyo.

"They're just really serious," Hakkai answered with a smile.

Goku looked skeptical, Sanzo didn't look serious he looked pissed. "Are you sure?" Goku asked just to make sure. Hakkai nodded but didn't say anything. He just didn't feel right lying to Goku about what was going on around him.

"Hey Goku," Nataku whispered crouching down beside him.

"Yeah?" Goku asked directing his attention to his friend.

"Tomorrow Lirin and I are going to the amusement park, want to come?" Nataku asked. Before Goku could say no Nataku added on, "Kougaiji's coming and I want you to keep him busy so Lirin and I can spend some time alone."

Goku thought about it for a while then said, "Sure I'll help you out."

"Thanks man," Nataku responded. '_I hope Sanzo doesn't find out about this,_' he added to himself.

Sanzo and Homura's fight dragged on, neither giving an inch. Goku watched with concern as the two seemed intent on finishing the other off one way or another. This wasn't a spar it was a fight, over what Goku wasn't sure, but he could tell it was most definitely a fight.

Finally Jiroushin called an end to the match due to both seniors being unable to continue. Goku instantly got up and rushed to Sanzo's side with a bottle of water in hand. "Here," he said holding out the container. Sanzo silently accepted it and drank. "What was that about?" Goku demanded.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Sanzo said moving towards the edge of the mat and sitting down. Goku glared, he knew something was up and he was getting tired of being evaded. Making a decision he decided to bide his time and observe the situation.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Practice was over and the students were going home for the day, including the visitors. Goku was at the door saying goodbye as parents arrived to pick up their children. Homura came up behind Goku and asked, "Can I speak to you?"

Goku jumped a bit at the unexpected presence of the other but smiled and said, "Okay." He figured he could use this opportunity to get some answers as to why Homura and Sanzo didn't like each other. Goku led them over to the side of the dojo so they could speak with a bit of privacy. " Can I ask a question first?" Goku asked.

"Sure," Homura answered crossing his arms in front of him and waiting for Goku to continue.

"Why do you and Sanzo seem to hate each other?" the small brunet asked bluntly.

Homura blinked several times hoping he had heard wrong, but one look into those large golden eyes told him he hadn't. Furthermore with the way Goku was looking at him it was obvious he wasn't going to be able to evade the question. Sighing Homura reached out and put both his hands on the wall behind Goku, one on each side of his head boxing him in. "Sanzo doesn't like the fact that I like you," Homura said leaning in to Goku. "He's jealous."

"Why would he be jealous?" Goku asked flattening himself against the dojo's outer wall. He didn't like how close Homura was getting.

"Because," Homura said his breath fanning against Goku's lips, "He wants to keep you to himself." Goku's eyes widened and he started to smile at the idea but before he could Homura pressed his lips to Goku's.

Instantly Goku pushed the older boy away from him and rubbed at his lips roughly. "What'd you do that for?" Goku demanded.

"I like you Goku," Homura stated bluntly.

Goku's eyes narrowed. "Don't try that again," Goku growled turning around and leaving Homura standing there without an answer.

Homura leaned against the dojo wall and banged his head back against it. "Fuck, that didn't go well," he cursed to himself.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay these chapters just seem to get longer and longer… and I don't know why. Anyways next chapter will be the outing with Kougaiji. Oh and I skipped Thursday because Thursdays are boring.**

**Voice: Hey, is Homura going to give up now?**

**Me: Not likely.**

**Voice: Good! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Golden Eyes**_

**Hi, I have no excuse for why this is late, it just is. But I will warn you that starting next week for two weeks I will be ceasing updates, this is due to finals. I am not leaving just taking a short break.**

**Plot Bunny: Odango**

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki**

_Chapter 6: Not a Date!_

"Goku, phone call," Jiroushin announced walking into the dojo where Goku was sparing with Sanzo.

"Okay," Goku said. "Sorry Sanzo that's probably Nataku I got to go."

Sanzo paused in brining a water bottle to his lips and regarded the younger boy as he collected his things. "Where are you going again?" he asked.

"Out," Goku answered with a shrug.

"Where?" Sanzo asked again.

Goku paused, "Um the amusement park."

"Which one?" Sanzo inquired.

"Not sure," Goku answered.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed. Okay so the boy was a bit absent minded but the lack of information was not something Sanzo appreciated. "Who are you going with?"

"Nataku and Lirin," Goku answered. "We're just hanging out. I'll be back by dinner, promise."

Sanzo regarded Goku for a minute before nodding, "Fine."

"Thanks Sanzo!" Goku said hugging the blonde. Before he could dash off Sanzo wrapped his arms around the small brunet. "Sanzo?" Goku looked up at him with a confused expression.

Sanzo's lips quirked up before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Goku's. Goku's eyes slid closed as he pressed back. Sanzo's tongue snuck out and licked along Goku's lips. Instantly Goku opened up allowing the older teen in. Sanzo's arms tightened as he held Goku closer to him. When the need for air became too great they broke apart. Sanzo kissed Goku's nose and whispered, "Behave," before releasing him. Goku didn't respond just grinned and raced off.

As Goku left the dojo Sanzo's eyes narrowed, and his small smile flattened into a frown of irritation. Yesterday had been an experience from Hell and now Goku was taking off to be with his friends. Sanzo didn't know whether his aggravation arose from Goku spending more time away from him, or if it was the knowledge he wanted to be the center of Goku's world. Both thoughts caused him great discomfort. Maybe these thoughts were arising because he saw Homura attempting to kiss Goku yesterday. The fact that Goku never mentioned it and instead acted strange for the rest of the day only added to the situation.

He trusted Goku, he had pushed Homura away after all, but the fact that Goku didn't tell him anything was upsetting. Sanzo had to remind himself that Goku probably didn't know he was supposed to say anything in regards to the matter. Picking up his towel and water bottle Sanzo made a mental note to give Homura a black eye Monday when they got back to school. There was no way he was going to let that insect get away with thinking he could touch, let alone kiss, his Goku.

'_Oh well, at least he's just going to be with Lirin and Nataku,_' Sanzo decided as he reached the main house. He could tell Goku was already gone due to his shoes being missing. As he walked down the hallway to his room he made plans to do something with the energetic monkey tomorrow.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Jiroushin pulled the car in front of the gates for the park and Goku climbed out. "What time should I pick you up?" he asked.

"Um, four," Goku answered.

"Okay," Jiroushin said putting the car in gear and pulling away.

Goku waved goodbye until he couldn't see the vehicle anymore than he turned and headed towards the check in gate agreed upon by him and Nataku earlier. He instantly spotted his two friends and Kougaiji. Goku's eyes widened at the sight of the redhead as he remember why he had been invited on his friends' date. "Shit," Goku cursed under his breath. Quickly he debated about whether or not he should call Sanzo and tell him he was actually spending the day with Lirin's brother.

"Goku!" Lirin's voice broke Goku out of his mental war with himself. One decision, calling him right now, would most likely result in Sanzo showing up and dragging him away; the other, telling him when he got home, would result in Sanzo being pissed at him. Goku didn't even take not telling Sanzo into account, that was out of the question. "Hurry up Goku!"

"Sorry," Goku said reaching the trio.

"Okay well enjoy yourselves," Kougaiji said as the couple went off by themselves. Kougaiji then turned his eyes onto Goku. "So what would you like to do?" he asked.

"Um, how about we get something to eat?" Goku suggested realizing it had been a while since he had last eaten.

"Sure," Kougaiji agreed. They headed towards the food courts. "It's almost like we're on a date ourselves," Kougaiji offhandedly said.

"It's not a date," Goku instantly said his eyes widening. '_Crap, what if Sanzo thinks I went on a date with Kougaiji behind his back? Wait no, on dates usually only one person pays, so if we only pay for ourselves it won't be a date!_' Goku reasoned.

"What can I get for you?" the cashier asked.

Goku quickly scanned the items wondering where to start, it all looked so good! "Don't worry about anything Goku, I'm paying," Kougaiji smiled.

"No!" Goku instantly denied. "I'll pay for myself."

Kougaiji's eyes narrowed but he shrugged, "Okay. Then I'll have the double cheeseburger, onion rings, and a Sprite."

"That'll be eight dollars and ninety cents," the man said. Kougaiji handed over a bank card. After running it the order the man looked over to Goku, "And for you?"

"Hmm, two double cheeseburgers, a large order of fries, two chicken rolls, a sundae, and an extra large Cola," Goku grinned handing over his own card.

The cashier blinked several times before saying, "Is that all for you?" Goku's grin just got bigger. "Well the total is nineteen dollars and fifteen cents." He took the offered card and swiped it then handed it back to the brunet boy, all the time with the shocked look on his face. It was obvious he couldn't believe that such a small boy was going to eat all of that.

Five minutes later they had their food and were sitting down to enjoy it. Kougaiji was once again reminded of how quickly Goku could eat. In the time it took him to finish his burger and a quarter of his onion rings Goku was already down to just his sundae. A minute later Goku was leaning back in the plastic chair sipping on his Cola with a happy smile on his face. "Still hungry?" Kougaiji asked.

"Nope, I should be fine for another hour or so," Goku answered with a smile.

"How does Kanzeon-sama keep you fed?" Kougaiji asked in awe.

A shadow passed over Goku's eyes and Kougaiji instantly realized that he had stepped on a landmine. He went to apologize and tell Goku never mind but Goku beat him to it. "Jiroushin does a lot of shopping," he whispered with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry Goku," Kougaiji said setting his hand on the youth's shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Goku looked over and Kougaiji was shocked to see a faint glistening of tears in those golden eyes. "It's okay," Goku answered rubbing at his eyes. "Sometime I wonder why they took me in."

"I heard Kanzeon-sama adopted you," Kougaiji said hesitantly, "What was it like where you lived before living with Sanzo and her?"

"Hmm, lonely," Goku answered with a thoughtful expression. "Sure there were other kids but I didn't really get along with them. I was by myself a lot. But that changed when Kanzeon-sama gave me to Sanzo, I'm not lonely anymore!" Goku's eyes were now shining with absolute adoration and happiness.

Kougaiji fought back the jealousy he felt. He wanted to correct Goku by saying he was not Sanzo's and wasn't a thing to be given to anyone, but he just couldn't bring himself to take that smile away from the boy's face. Kougaiji finished the rest of his food and then the two began to walk around the amusement park.

They rode several rides and even played some games before Goku once again had to go and eat. This time they stopped by a small snack stand and Goku got some nachos that he could eat while walking. For anyone knew they were just two friends out together for the day. Every time Kougaiji tried to hold Goku's hand or get close to him Goku would skillfully dodge him and dart off to look at something. Kougaiji wasn't sure it the golden eyed boy was doing it on purpose or if his timing just sucked, but he could tell that Goku was doing everything in his power to let him know they were not on a date.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Hakkai and Gojyo had just gotten off of a rollercoaster and were walking over to another one when they heard the familiar voice of Goku in the distance. Looking in the direction of the sound they spotted the young brunet pouncing in front of a strength test game, Kougaiji standing beside him.

"I thought he was spending the day with Lirin and Nataku," Gojyo said frowning at the scene. His eyes narrowed and he watched Kougaiji reach out to put his arm around Goku's shoulders. He smiled as Kougaiji faltered when Goku darted forward for his turn at the game.

"I can't believe Goku lied to Sanzo," Hakkai said in surprise. Goku was so honest and open about everything when it came to Sanzo. The idea that the boy would lie to the older blonde teen was just unheard of, and unimaginable.

As the two watched Goku easily ring the bell they saw the two teens Goku was supposed to be with walk up to them. A second later they were walking away, it seemed like they were checking in with Kougaiji. "So those two are here," Gojyo grumbled. "Then what the hell is the monkey doing with Kougaiji?" he demanded.

Hakkai didn't answer his boyfriend and just observed the situation for a moment longer. From what he could tell Kougaiji was solely focused on Goku, but Goku was the ever distracted boy his attention going from one thing to another. "I think we should call Sanzo," Hakkai finally decided reaching for his phone.

"Do you think that's wise?" Gojyo asked looking at his boyfriend with uncertainty. "You know what he'll do if he sees Goku out on a date with Kougaiji."

"I don't think Goku sees it as a date," Hakkai reasoned. "Something tells me we're missing a piece to this puzzle."

"Whatever," Gojyo shrugged and went back to keeping an eye on the bouncing ball of energy known as Goku.

As Hakkai pressed the corresponding speed dial for Sanzo's phone the two followed Goku and Kougaiji from a distance. The line rang three times before Sanzo picked up. "_What?"_ his voice spoke of great irritation.

"I see you aren't in a good mood," Hakkai responded.

"_What do you want Hakkai?"_ Sanzo demanded.

"Do you know where Goku is right now?" Hakkai asked just to make sure.

"_At Youkai Village with those two friends of his,"_ Sanzo answered, "_Jiroushin informed me where he dropped him off at._" There was a pause then_, "Why?"_

"Gojyo and I are looking at a very interesting sight right now," Hakkai said with a smile to his voice. "It appears that Lirin and Nataku have left Goku with Kougaiji."

There was the sound of something running into something, something breaking, some cursing, and then the sound of fabric rustling like Sanzo was putting on his jacket. "_What the hell do you mean?"_ he demanded.

"I mean Goku is with Kougaiji, not the other two," Hakkai answered with a good natured tone. This was actually kind of fun, getting Sanzo so riled up.

"_Where are you?"_ Sanzo growled into the phone. Yes this was most definitely fun.

"We're just heading towards the food courts now, looks like Goku is ordering lunch," Hakkai answered.

"_Keep them in your sights, I'm heading there now,"_ Sanzo said before hanging up.

"So?" Gojyo asked not taking his eyes off of the two they were following.

"We should keep following them until he gets here," Hakkai smiled.

Gojyo arched an eyebrow. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" he accused.

"Perhaps," Hakkai answered leaning into the redhead as they sat down behind the two and watched them.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Sanzo slammed the door of the car and ordered Jiroushin to find a parking spot and stay put. He paid for his entrance to the park and pulled out his cell phone. "_We're still at the food court_," Hakkai said the instant he picked up.

"Good," Sanzo said closing the phone and heading towards the food court. As he neared the area he could smell the different types of food cooking and his mouth watered reminding him that he hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast, and that had been light. Still he forced the thought of food aside and started to scan the seating area for Goku. He spotted the boy sitting at a small round table inhaling what looked like the remains of a large order of hotdogs, judging by the half a dozen little baskets stacked up on the table.

With narrowed eyes he stormed up to the table. "Care to explain what the fuck is going on?" Sanzo growled.

Goku gagged as he jumped at the sound of Sanzo's voice. Looking up he stared in disbelief at the taller teen. "Sanzo? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Sanzo bit out. "You said you were hanging out with your friends today. Not going on a date with Kougaiji."

"It's not a date!" Goku once again instantly denied. Sanzo didn't miss the dissatisfied look that crossed Kougaiji's face. "I've paid for all my food, my entrance, and my own stuff. It's not a date!"

"Doesn't explain why you lied to me," Sanzo added still glaring at the brunet boy.

"He didn't lie," Kougaiji injected. Sanzo's furry filled purple eyes turned to the redhead and demanded an explanation. "Nataku and Lirin did invite Goku out to keep me company so they could be alone."

Sanzo felt his eye twitch at the smirk that found its way onto Kougaiji's lips. "Sanzo I kind of forgot I was supposed to be keeping Kougaiji busy so Lirin and Nataku could be alone until I saw him when I got here," Goku admitted. Sanzo watched as a look akin to shock passed Kougaiji's features, and silently he was pleased to know that Goku didn't find Kougaiji important enough to remember. "I planned to tell you as soon as I got back and apologize for forgetting and leaving it out."

"Why wait until you got home?" Sanzo asked now only pretending to be angry.

"Well Nataku asked me to keep Kougaiji busy, so I figured if I called you part way through he would start wondering what those two were up to and want to go find them," Goku reasoned.

"That sounds logical," Gojyo said coming up to them with a huge grin on his face. "So Goku's just playing Nataku's shield for the day so he can make out with his girl without big brother here getting in the way."

"Yeah something like that," Goku agreed.

"He better not be making out with her," Kougaiji growled.

"Oh come on," Hakkai walked over to Kougaiji and put his hand on his shoulder, "Let them enjoy their date. There is no reason to be so worried, and most definitely no reason to pull poor Goku into this. Right?" Hakkai smiled.

Kougaiji quickly realized the couple was making him out to be the bad guy in the situation. If he hadn't insisted on coming then there would have been no reason for Goku to come. If Goku hadn't had to come then there would have been no reason for him to inadvertently lie to Sanzo, and this whole situation would never have happened. It was an unfair tactic on their part, but an affective one he would admit.

"I know," Goku's voice rang out in the tension that had been building in the growing silence. "How about we go on some rides Sanzo? I mean you're already here!"

Sanzo gave a triumphant smirk over to Kougaiji before reaching for his phone and calling Jiroushin. He told the older man he could head back and just to pick him up when he comes and gets Goku. "Let's go monkey," Sanzo said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Yay!" Goku cheered following after the blonde. "Oh wait," Goku stopped turned around then went back over to Kougaiji. "Let's go," he said grabbing his arm and pulling him along, "I promised Nataku so I have to keep you company."

Hakkai and Gojyo laughed as they watched the two vie for Goku's attention the rest of the day. It was like a one-sided battle because now that Sanzo was there Goku paid attention to nothing but him it seemed. The most Kougaiji got was an answer when he suggested they go on a specific ride. The two felt kind of sorry for the other redhead but he had to learn that he didn't have a chance.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

"That was fun!" Goku beamed as they all met up at the same gate they had entered at. "See you Monday!" he called as he followed Sanzo over to the car once Jiroushin pulled up.

"So, you told Nataku to have Goku come didn't you?" Hakkai asked while waving goodbye.

Kougaiji looked over to the grinning brunet and found that he just couldn't lie; he had the oddest feeling that doing so would be extremely painful. "I did," he said watching as the car pulled away. "So what? All's fair in love and war."

"True, but you and Homura were going to lose the second you decided to start this little "love war" over Goku," Gojyo said wrapping his arms around Hakkai. "That boy doesn't see anyone but Sanzo."

"Only because he's confused," Kougaiji huffed. "I'm sure of it. Once he spends more time with other people he'll see he has many other choices, better choices."

"Oh?" Hakkai looked over to the confident teen. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Kougaiji looked over to the pair but they were already heading over to Hakkai's jeep and leaving. He didn't want to think that Goku was actually in love with that type of person. It was just to devastating to think that he would pick Sanzo, a total jerk, over him, a rather decent guy.

"Nii-chan, we going home or what?" Lirin asked tugging on his shirt sleeve.

"Yeah, sorry," Kougaiji said digging out his keys and moving towards his own car. No he couldn't lose hope, Goku would be his!

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Sanzo sat and listened as Goku filled him in on his morning before he showed up. He wasn't exactly happy to hear that Goku had had fun with Kougaiji but he was glad to know that Goku insisted that they were just hanging out.

"For some reason Kougaiji kept trying to hold my hand or put his arm around my shoulders though," Goku suddenly said with a thoughtful expression.

Sanzo nearly fell from his seat at those words. "He did what?" he asked just to make sure perhaps he heard wrong.

"Kougaiji kept trying to either hold my hand or put his arm around my shoulders," Goku restated. "I evaded him every time though. I just didn't feel comfortable doing that with him and I didn't want to embarrass him by asking him to stop; so I just acted like I didn't notice and kept dodging his attempts to touch me." Goku shrugged the matter off and continued talking about how he had easily won a strength contest and showed Sanzo the stuffed monkey he had gotten as a prize.

Sanzo quietly listened to Goku ramble off different points of his day, including everything he ate. As Goku continued to fill him in he made plans to not only have a talk with Homura but to also have one with Kougaiji. It was time those two figured out that Goku was his and that wasn't going to change, no matter how much effort they put in.

"Sanzo?" The blonde broke out of his thoughts to see Goku staring at him with a small blush on his face. Sanzo lifted an eyebrow in response and to let Goku know it was alright to continue. "Um," Goku fidgeted a bit before walking over to him, leaning in, and kissing him softly, "Sorry I forgot to tell you about Kougaiji."

"Hehehe," Goku gawked as Sanzo seemingly laughed at him. "You really need to learn how to apologize, monkey," he said before pulling Goku into his lap and sealing his lips with his own. Goku let out a small squeak which Sanzo used to slip his tongue into Goku's mouth. Soon Goku's arms had wrapped around Sanzo's neck and Sanzo's arms went around Goku's waist. Goku was the one to break the kiss. Sanzo took in his expression and found it quite cute. He was panting, his face was red, and his lips were slightly swollen. "Now that you know how to do it, why don't you try apologizing again?" Sanzo suggested barely containing his smirk.

Goku bit his bottom lip, which caused all sort of reaction in Sanzo, and leaned in. Hovering above Sanzo's lips he whispered out, "Sorry," before closing the small gap and kissing Sanzo deeply. Sanzo allowed Goku to have control of the kiss for two seconds before he took it back; after all it wouldn't do to let the monkey think he was in charge.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well there you all go! I'm wondering did you all just not like the last chapter? Was it the fights? It was the fights, wasn't it? I know they were lame.**

**Voice: No it was because you had Homura kiss Goku!**

**Me: But I thought it was something Homura would do!**

**Voice: Doesn't matter! You still had Homura kiss Goku!**

**Me: I don't think you can call that I kiss.**

**Voice: I'm still right! Review and tell her I'm right!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Golden Eyes**_

**Well I'm back (though I'm sure none of you missed me). Okay, so if you are bored waiting for something more than a kiss you can check out my one shot "Silent Cry" staring, Goku and Sanzo. Oh and I am now bringing in my villains! (Guess who they are?)**

**Plot Bunny: Odango**

**Rating: T (I am highly considering upping it)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki**

_Chapter 7: Brewing Storm_

The clouds hung heavy in the sky has Sanzo and Goku walked through the gates of Chang'an Academy. It looked like the weather had finally realized the change in season. Goku shivered and drew his coat tighter around him when a rough gust blew past them. It was Monday morning which meant he was going to be in classes all day. He was actually a little thankful for that, seeing as it looked like it was trying to storm.

"Goku," Golden eyes turned up and looked left to see Homura approaching him with a friendly smile on his face. Goku's eyes widened and he instinctively hid behind Sanzo. The quick change in Goku's attitude did not go unnoticed by the older blonde. His eyes narrowed as Homura came up to them, his fists clenching as he got closer. "Hey, what's wrong wi-" Homura's question was cut short as Sanzo's fist landed squarely on his jaw.

"Homura!" Zenon yelled seeing his friend go down. "What the hell?" Him and Shein rushed across the courtyard but were cut off by Gojyo and Hakkai. Zenon glared at the redhead, "Move it."

"How about you just let them have it?" Gojyo suggested.

Homura was rubbing his jaw and glaring up at Sanzo from his place on the cobble pathway. Standing up he asked, "Do I get to know what that was for?"

Sanzo growled out, "Don't ever touch Goku again." Goku's eyes widened at Sanzo's words. "I ever see you kissing him again and it won't be just a split lip," Sanzo warned. His fiery amethyst eyes turned and locked onto Kougaiji standing two yards away. "Goes for you too, don't touch him," Sanzo stated tucking Goku under his arm and walking towards the school. "He's mine," the final statement seemed to be made for everyone present, not just Homura and Kougaiji.

Goku was looking entirely confused as he was led towards the school building. Hakkai and Gojyo gave the two stunned boys a "I told you so" look before falling into step behind the pair and leaving the rest outside. The winds picked up and blew leaves across the eerily silent school yard.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

"I heard Sanzo KO my cousin at the gate," Nataku said sitting beside Goku in their classroom. "What happened?"

Goku sighed and turned from looking out the window to his best friend. "Honestly, I'm not sure," Goku admitted. "But I think Sanzo saw Homura attempting to kiss me Friday."

Nataku's eyes went wide, "He did what?"

"He tried to kiss me," Goku answered with a blank face. "I pushed him away and told him to not do it again."

"Wait," Nataku held up his hand to stop Goku's explanation, "You didn't tell Sanzo about it?"

Goku blinked several time before saying, "No. Why should've I?"

"Goku," Nataku sighed his shoulders slumping forward. Pinning his best friend with an earnest stare he said, "Typically when someone tries something like that you tell the person you're dating about it!"

"I see," Goku responded with a serious expression.

Nataku just sighed and turned to face the front. He figured it was too much to make Goku understand basic dating practices, after all the guy has only ever looked at Sanzo in that way. Even Nataku had to admit that what his cousin and Kougaiji had been trying to do was pointless. Goku only saw Sanzo, and it was just something they would have to accept.

Goku for the most part listened to the teacher once class started but his thoughts kept drifting back to earlier and Sanzo's declaration. It wasn't that was he unhappy about Sanzo's words, just the opposite, he just didn't know how to react now. He always knew he was Sanzo's, but now others knew as well. Did this make it okay for him to be more open with Sanzo? Goku didn't know what coming out meant, but he hoped it would mean they could be more like Gojyo and Hakkai in public. '_Not likely, Sanzo isn't that type of person,_' Goku admitted to himself as he wrote down the formula on the board. Sighing Goku tried to put the matter out of mind and focus on his classes.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Goku had tried to keep the matter out of his mind, and he had been rather successful until a second year student cornered him between classes. "So, um I really like you Goku," he confessed with a soft blush coloring his cheeks, "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

Golden eyes stared wide eyed up into brown ones for several seconds. Was this guy serious? Even after what Sanzo said when they arrived he was asking him out! Did the guy have brain damage? And who was this guy anyways? Goku couldn't even remember talking to him before, let alone actually seeing him. Realizing he still hadn't answered Goku said, "I'm with someone already."

The second year's face fell into disappointment. "So the rumor that you and Sanzo-sempai are together is true then," he said with a dejected voice.

"It is," Goku declared. "Now can I go; I have to get to the lab?" It wasn't that Goku wanted to be rude, but the lab was on the other side of the school and he only had two minutes to get there now.

"Can you just answer something for me?" he asked. Goku remained standing with an expected look so the guy continued, "Why Sanzo? I mean sure he's gorgeous," Goku's eyebrow twitched at the wording, "But he's a total jerk!" Goku's eyes narrowed but the guy didn't notice and kept ranting, "He doesn't treat people like humans. He looks down on others. He has a terrible temper. And-"

Before the guy could spout any further insults Goku's fist had found his diaphragm. "Don't talk about Sanzo like that," he snarled at the guy as he withdrew his fist and moved to start toward the lab. "And I know all of that," Goku said over his shoulder before sprinting down the hallway. Thanks to that guy he barely made it to class, he made a note that if he ever saw him again he should punch him once more.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Nataku, Goku, and Lirin ran towards the cafeteria so that they could get the best tables, it just happened they picked the three tables directly in the center of the room. When the others entered and noticed their choice in seating collective pained sighs escaped nearly all of them.

"Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo!" Goku called from his table.

"Homura, Shein, Zenon," Nataku directed from his place.

"Nii-chan, Dokugakuji, Yaone!" Lirin shouted from her seat.

The nine glared at each other before moving to the indicated round tables. Sanzo instantly took a seat beside Goku while Hakkai sat on the other side of him and Gojyo sat in the remaining seat. "What's got you so excited monkey?" Gojyo asked.

"Don't call me a monkey! And I'm not excited, I'm irritated," Goku corrected shoving a piece of spring roll into his mouth.

"Why?" Hakkai asked with a concerned tone.

"Some jerk who had the nerve to ask me out insulted Sanzo to my face!" Goku declared with an irritated growl. "Seriously, the guy first says he likes me then he starts insulting Sanzo. Even after I told him I was with him!"

Sanzo had stopped eating and was now glaring at the other students trying to find the one Goku was talking about. It grated on him that even after he had made such a clear statement of ownership over Goku that someone would make a move on him. And in the same day of all things! Yes, Sanzo was most definitely thinking of drawing blood.

"But considering I probably bruised his diaphragm I doubt he's still in school right now," Goku shrugged. Sanzo looked over to the younger brunet with a curious look.

"What did you do?" Gojyo asked before Sanzo could. Of course they all pretty much already knew the answer. Not too many people downgraded Sanzo in front of Goku and got off scot free; Gojyo and Hakkai were probably the only ones, other than Kanzeon-sama.

"I punched him," Goku admitted. Taking in the worried look in Hakkai's emerald eyes he added, "I held back! I promise!"

Hakkai sighed and took a sip of his canned green tea. As long as Goku didn't hit the guy with all his strength then there was nothing to worry about. A bruise would heal within a couple weeks, internal bleeding now that was bit more serious.

"Still I can't believe you would say that shit Sanzo," Gojyo smirked over to the blonde who in returned glared over at him. "Never expected you to be so passionate!"

"Shut up cockroach," Sanzo warned.

"Oh come on," Gojyo continued, "You really put on quite the show! I mean the only thing you were missing was a passionate kiss!"

Goku blushed at Gojyo's words. Sure he liked kissing Sanzo and wanted to do more things in public, but he wasn't sure if Sanzo wanted that.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed, "And why the hell should I have to do that?"

"You heard the kid," Gojyo said, "Someone confessed to him. Obviously someone didn't take you seriously enough."

"Gojyo stop it," Hakkai warned. "It isn't right to tease him about this."

"I'm not," Gojyo denied, "I'm only thinking about their happiness!"

"Goku," Sanzo's voice was soft drawing only Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo's attention. Goku turned to look at Sanzo with a wary look. "Do you agree with him?"

"Um," Goku bit his bottom lip and considered his answer. "It's true someone did ask me out but-" Goku's words were cut off but Sanzo's lips pressing to his. The entire cafeteria went silent as Sanzo kissed Goku deeply for the whole of the student body to see. Goku's eyes slide closed and his hands fisted in the blazer of Sanzo's uniform.

"Oh my, I see the rumors were true," a suave and irritating voice rang out in the silence, "This school is filled with degenerate behavior and immoral relationships." Sanzo released Goku's lips and turned to look at the entrance to the cafeteria were two people stood. One was a man of average height, had silver hair, and blue eyes. The other was tall, freakishly so. He had dark skin, dark brown hair, and yellow eyes. "Oh forgive my rudeness," the silver haired one said bowing slightly, "I am Hazel Grouse, and this is Gaty Nenehawk. We just transferred in."

"What did you mean by your earlier statement?" Gojyo demanded glaring over to the pair of newcomers. "What's so wrong about a couple kissing?"

Hazel smiled and straightened up. "That is just the problem, two men kissing is disgusting and a sin to God," he answered with a sweet beseeching voice.

Goku's golden eyes widened and he flinched slightly at the newcomer's words. Sanzo caught the reaction and put his arm around Goku's shoulders. "I don't think that is something you get to decide for yourself," Kougaiji said standing up.

Hazel's blue eyes shifted to Kougaiji, "I see. It seems this school as more than just one or two fags (1)."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Gojyo growled standing up from his seat so abruptly his chair clattered backwards. "You have something to say you asshole?"

"Gojyo," Hakkai stood and grabbed Gojyo's arm before he could advance, "Don't."

"Yes listen to your little friend," Hazel smirked, "Or are you two like that as well?"

Hakkai's eyes narrowed and his voice dropped an octave, "I don't care what your opinions are, but you would do well to not force them onto the people of this school." Several people in the cafeteria shivered at the sound of Hakakai's controlled voice and started searching for the fastest way out should things turn dire.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to anger anyone," Hazel apologized. "But I will do my utmost to lead those who have strayed back onto the right path." With those words Hazel turned and left the cafeteria.

Angry voices started to fill the cafeteria in Hazel and Gat's absence. Many were outraged by Hazel's haughty attitude, especially considering he had just arrived. Others were confused by his little speech. Not a single one agreed with him. Shangri-la had a history of being a highly open land, homosexuality wasn't frowned upon.

"Which god was he talking about?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe he's a Christian or something similar."

"You mean one of those people who recognize only one god?"

"Yeah."

Similar conversations were drifting about as Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo ate their lunch in silence. Hazel had left an unpleasant taste in their mouths. His words had ignited a fire but one they wouldn't let erupt, they had a feeling that would only please the new guy more.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

"Hazel, what was the point of that?" Gat asked as the two of them walked down the hallway.

Hazel paused and looked out the window. Like it had been threatening to do all morning the skies had finally opened up and started to rain. Placing his hand on the window Hazel spoke softly, "Wouldn't it be nice if the rain could wash away all the filth and trash in this world?" Hazel smiled at Gat's reflection in the glass, "These people are lost down a dark and dangerous road. They need to be led back to the light and right path. I just wanted them to know I'm here to help them." Hazel's eyes closed for a moment before he opened them and began walking down the hallway again. "I wonder why someone like him would be with a man," Hazel asked out loud.

"Who?" Gat asked not understanding who Haze was referring to.

"Genjo Sanzo," Hazel answered. "A man such as him shouldn't be with a boy, he should be with someone equal to him." A flash of golden eyes and brown hair entered Hazel's mind, "I'm sure the answer lies with that boy. He probably tempted Sanzo-sempai into it."

"Why are you so interested in him?" Gat asked. He knew that they had transferred to Chang'an Academy because Hazel idolized the heir to the Keiun Dojo and Temple, but little beyond that.

"Because, Sanzo-sempai is much like myself," Hazel smiled at Gat, "Do you not think so?" Gat did not answer, instead he remained silent as they walked.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Goku sighed as the rest of the day dragged on and on. It seemed that no matter what class he was in it refused to be interesting! The lectures were boring and the assignments tedious. He wondered why class seemed so drawl but when he was taught by Hakkai it seemed so interesting. Of course he couldn't reach an answer, so instead he focused on the world history lecture that was being given and trying not to pass out from sheer boredom!

When the final bell rang Goku quickly collected his things and sprang from his seat dashing through the halls and running straight into Homura and Kougaiji. He stiffened but didn't flee. He knew he was going to have to face them sooner or later.

"When did this happen?" Kougaiji asked with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked in return hoping to draw out the explanation.

"How long have you and Sanzo been together?" Homura reworded the question.

"Oh," Goku tried to not grow red with the memory of when he had asked Sanzo to kiss him last week. "Since Wednesday last week," he admitted.

"So since you guys kissed behind the school," Kougaiji stated. Goku's eyes went wide with Kougaiji's words but instead of saying anything he nodded.

"What's this?" The three turned to see Hazel leaning against the wall across from them. "Are you tempting others as well? You just can't trust gays can you, Sanzo-sempai?" Hazel turned and smiled at the blonde who was walking over to them.

Sanzo said nothing to Hazel as he walked up to Goku and the others. "Satisfied?" he asked with a glare.

"Treat him well," Kougaiji said walking away.

"Hurt him and I'll take him," Homura declared.

"I dare you to try," Sanzo snapped.

Hazel watched confused as the third and fourth year left leaving Sanzo and Goku standing there. "So you're just going to forgive his transgression?" Hazel asked. "Really you are to soft Sanzo-sempai."

"I have no fucking clue what you're talking about," Sanzo said looking over to the blue eyed second year. "What is your goal in saying these things?"

Hazel smiled and pushed off the wall. Walking over to Sanzo he stopped only a few inches from him. "I'm just trying to make you realize how vile these loathsome people are," he answered.

"What was that?" Goku growled stepping between him and Sanzo not liking how close they were. "Why do you have to say things like that?"

"Because it's the truth," Hazel stated. "Men who sleep with men are disgusting and the scourge of civilization."

"Tch, you spout some ridiculous nonsense," Sanzo said grabbing Goku's hand. "Ignore him, let's go Goku."

"Ah, okay," Goku turned and followed Sanzo, their fingers lacing together bringing a small smile to Goku's lips in the process. Hazel watched them go with narrowed eyes.

"I have a student council meeting to go to, and you have club activities don't you?" Sanzo asked.

"Yeah," Goku answered.

"Which one did you finally decide on?" Sanzo inquired as they turned down another hallway.

"Oh, Bojustu(2)," Goku beamed. "I figured it's the best place for me! I mean I already have my own staff and everything."

Sanzo's lips quirked up at the corners at the sight of Goku's large golden eyes shining with glee. "Well you better get going," Sanzo said ruffling Goku's hair. Goku nodded and turned to leave, but Sanzo pulled him back, tilted his head up, and kissed him gently. "I'll pick you up, so wait."

"Okay," Goku responded before hugging Sanzo then sprinting off down the halls.

"Don't run in the halls stupid monkey!" Sanzo yelled after him but with little hostility. He watched Goku run with a small smile until he was out of sight then he turned and entered the student council room.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Goku waited outside the club room on pins and needles until Sanzo showed up. With a huge grin he rushed over to him and hugged. When Sanzo just grunted he quickly detached from him and blushed, "Sorry."

"It's alright," Sanzo said returning the hug now that air had returned to his lungs. "Come on, let's get home and get you fed. I'm sure you're hungry."

"Food!" Goku cheered.

Hazel and Gat watched the scene from underneath a peach tree. Throughout the day they had seen many similar scenes. "It's worse than I thought," Hazel decided. "This school is invested and must be cleansed."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)I in NO way support the use of this derogatory term but for the sake of this story and keeping Hazel in character (ie a total prejudice ass) I have to use it. I'm sorry that it is offensive, please bear with it.**

**(2)Bojutsu: the martial arts that uses a staff known as a bo.**

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter, and I hope I didn't mess Hazel's character up to much!**

**Voice: Um, who is Gaty Nenehawk?**

**Me: That's Gat's full name, according to the manga.**

**Voice: Oh! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Golden Eyes**_

**Okay so I have decided to change the rating on this story. In other words it is going to be M rated.**

**Plot Bunny: Odango**

**Rating: M **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki**

_Chapter 8: Golden Leaves_

The leaves were finally starting to turn. Bright greens were giving way to browns, reds, and golds. The bright blue sky of summer was darkening to the deep blue of autumn, and clouds seemed to be an ever present sight now. Still Goku was full of energy as he walked to school beside Sanzo. Wrapped in a jacket he beamed up at the trees and the leaves.

Sanzo studied the younger boy's behavior with a secret smile. Goku always became enthusiastic around this time of year. The blonde wondered if it was because it was during this time of year that Goku came to live with them. Perhaps there were other reasons but Sanzo could never quite figure out why Goku seemed to love the autumn season so much.

"Sanzo!" Goku's joyful voice drew Sanzo from his thoughts. Looking over to the smaller teen Sanzo's eyes widened at the sight before him. Goku was standing underneath a tree full of golden leaves. The sunlight shone down through the branches casting a deep golden light onto the youth. His equally golden eyes appeared molten and Sanzo suddenly had the image of a nymph as he took in the boy. "Aren't they beautiful?" Goku asked looking up at the leaves.

"Breathtaking," Sanzo whispered to himself, he was no longer looking at the tree. His eyes were fixated solely on Goku and the bright warmth captured in his eyes. Goku reached up for a falling leave catching it in his hand. His eyes softened and his smile became smaller but held more warmth as he looked at the delicate plant. Sanzo couldn't look away; the way Goku's entire being just seemed like it belonged to the scene was captivating.

Goku looked over to the blonde and found him staring at him with a strange expression. "Sanzo?" he called softly. As if his voice drew the taller teen to him Sanzo approached Goku until he had him pinned against the trunk of the tree. "Sanzo?" Goku tried again.

"I want to lock you away," Sanzo finally whispered. Goku's eyes widened as Sanzo continued to speak, "I want to keep you from everyone else. Lock you away in a place only I can see you." Goku didn't know whether to be frightened or excited as Sanzo leaned down and captured him in a kiss. Sanzo's hand came up and cupped Goku's cheek, his other arm going around his waist holding him close. Goku let out a soft whimper as Sanzo's tongue slipped between his lips and brushed along his own. Sanzo pulled away slightly and looked into Goku's dazed eyes. Amethyst orbs held golden ones and refused to relinquish their hold on them.

"Sanzo, what's wrong?" Goku whispered.

As if he was snapped out of a trance, Sanzo pulled away and said, "Nothing. Come on we're going to be late."

Goku blinked several times but shrugged and followed after the fourth year. It wasn't that he was confused about how Sanzo felt for him he was just a bit confused about Sanzo's attitude. Sometimes it was like the blonde was completely indifferent, but then there were times, like just now, that Sanzo showed a deep selfishness towards Goku. The difference in Sanzo's attitude greatly confused Goku at times and he didn't know how to react in turn when Sanzo acted in such ways. Still, with just those small brief displays Goku felt warm inside and he knew that Sanzo wasn't just amusing himself with their relationship.

"Hey monkey, what's got you so spaced out?" Gojyo asked wrapping his arm around Goku's shoulders and drawing him from his thoughts.

Goku blinked several times and realized they had already arrived at the school gates. Sanzo had stopped and turned around at the question, and now was looking at Goku with a similar question in his eyes. "Nothing's wrong!" Goku grumbled, "And don't call me a monkey you perverted water-sprite!"

"What was that? Are you getting a big head or something?" Gojyo countered while digging his fists into Goku's temples.

"Now, now Gojyo let him go," Hakkai soothed as he walked over to them.

Goku blinked several time before saying, "You guys didn't come together?"

"I had some things to deal with so I came early," Hakkai answered. Gojyo released Goku and went over to the brunet third year and wrapped his arms around him. "Morning," Hakkai said kissing Gojyo softly.

"Morning," Gojyo responded.

"Such an unhealthy display," Four pairs of eyes narrowed at the sound of Hazel's voice. "Surely you could not do such things in front of others. Or are you unable to suppress your unholy urges?"

Goku glared over to the blue eyed second year. "Why can't you leave us along?" the small first year demanded.

"I'm only trying to assist you in returning to the true and right path," Hazel responded with a smile.

"We don't need your help," Gojyo bit out.

Hazel turned his sharp blue eyes onto the redhead. "Surely that isn't true. Your behavior says you need help."

"Maybe it is you who needs the help?" Hakkai spoke up.

Hazel turned his head to the side, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I guess you aren't smart enough to understand something so simple," Hakkai smiled. "Let us go, we have class." With that Hakkai turned and headed towards the school. The other three followed along trying to ignore the cold aura that was radiating off of the green eyed third year.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Goku sighed as the stretched. His afternoon gym class was going to be playing basketball today, but after Hazel's little appearance earlier he just couldn't get hyped up. It seemed whenever he ran into the guy he always felt his normal energy leaving him. The guy really had a talent for leaving people feeling drained.

"Care to talk about?" Kougaiji asked coming to stand beside Goku.

Goku looked up and slowly rose from his half bent position. "There really isn't anything to say," Goku answered with a shrug.

Kougaiji lifted an eyebrow and regarded the younger boy with a disbelieving look. "Does it have anything to do with Hazel?" he asked after a moment. Instantly Goku's eyes narrowed and he looked away from the redhead. "What did he do this time?"

Sighing Goku gave up and said, "He keeps giving that almighty speech, acting like he's a messenger from the gods or something. I don't know why but he irritates me!"

Kougaiji couldn't help the small smile that slipped into place. "Well it's refreshing to know you have different sides to you then just happy and hungry," Kougaiji teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Goku demanded, his arms folded over his chest and his bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

Kougaiji was forced to look away quickly before he leaned down and sucked Goku's lip into his mouth. "You just don't come off as someone who lets things get to him," he reasoned.

"I normally don't," Goku sighed. "It's just easier to let things go, but Hazel won't let up." Large water filled golden eyes pinned Kougaiji, "Is loving another guy really such a terrible thing?"

'_Ack!_' Kougaiji's eyes widened as tears slid down Goku's cheek. "Don't cry Goku!" he pleaded wiping the tears away. "It isn't wrong; there is nothing wrong with it!"

"What did you do?" Hakkai's voice rang out in the gymnasium. Kougaiji turned around to see the brunet coming over to them with furious eyes. "What did you do to him?" Hakkai demanded reaching them. "Why is Goku crying?"

"I didn't do anything," Kougaiji answered stepping away from the first year. "He just suddenly started crying."

Hakkai's emerald eyes glared death at Kougaiji for a moment before softening and landing on Goku. Pulling the smaller boy to him Hakkai hugged Goku tightly. "What's wrong Goku?" he inquired softly.

"Hakkai," Goku sniffed, "I'm sorry but I'm so confused."

"About what?" Hakkai asked.

"Is a relationship between two guys really such a bad thing? Is it some kind of sin?" Goku asked with a small voice.

Hakkai's eyes widened then narrowed. His arms tightened around Goku as he soothed him. "No Goku," Hakkai whispered, "Loving someone isn't a sin. You're feelings for Sanzo aren't wrong," Hakkai interpreted. Hakkai looked over to Kougaiji and said, "I'm taking Goku to the nurse's office, please tell the teacher."

"Okay," Kougaiji answered moving away from the pair. Hearing Hakkai reassure Goku that his feelings for Sanzo weren't a bad thing had left Kougaiji with mixed feelings himself. He hated the fact that Hazel had caused Goku so much pain, but he also hated Sanzo for allowing Goku to feel such insecurity. Then there was relieve that Hakkai was able to reassure the boy and calm him.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

As soon as Hakkai got Goku to the nurse's office and sitting down he called and asked if Sanzo could be released from his class. Not two minutes later the blonde was bursting into the small room with a worried expression. "What's going on?" Sanzo demanded walking over to Hakkai who was sitting beside Goku.

"I think you should take him home for today," Hakkai said. "Take him home and talk to him."

Sanzo's eyes softened as he looked down at Goku, who was sitting down on the edge of the bed. He took in his red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Wait here, I'll get his stuff," Sanzo said turning back to the door. Stopping at the door Sanzo asked, "Hakkai, who is the cause of Goku's tears?"

Hakkai paused before saying, "Hazel."

Sanzo's grip tightened on the door before he opened it and stepped out. "Got it," he said before closing the door behind him.

Goku remained silent staring down at his hands the entire time. He couldn't bring himself to say anything or to look at Sanzo in his present state. He felt that somehow he was weak, that by letting Hazel's words get to him he was betraying his feelings for Sanzo. The guilt was wracking through him and threatening to cause more tears to spill forth. He fought them back though, he would not cry a second time.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Sanzo stalked through the halls of Chang'an Academy. For the few people unfortunate enough to come across him they shrunk away from him nearly instantly. Fear radiated off of them as he passed. The fourth year was livid and no one dared ask why. It didn't take a genius to guess it probably had something to do with his first year boyfriend, Goku.

When Sanzo entered the gymnasium everyone grew silent as he walked up to Goudai. The two exchanged a brief conversation before the teacher nodded and Sanzo went over to Nataku. Many students tried not to seem so interested in what was going on, but they all failed miserably. When Nataku nodded and dashed off only to return a couple minutes later with Goku's things the class grew concerned.

"Is he going to be okay?" they heard Nataku ask.

"He'll be fine," Sanzo answered. "I can't say the same for that bastard though." Sanzo's words caused shivers of dread to travel down every student's spine. They didn't know who it was that had upset Goku, and in turn upset Sanzo, but they felt truly sorry for that person. Sanzo wasn't a forgiving person, as they had all found out last week when he had punched Homura for supposedly attempting to kiss Goku.

As they all wondered who could have caused the fire burning within Sanzo Kougaiji approached the pair. "Has he calmed down?" Kougaiji asked.

Sanzo's narrowed molten purple eyes glared at the third year. "He isn't talking, and he won't look at me," Sanzo answered. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm not sure," Kougaiji answered. "I asked what was wrong because he didn't seem like his usual self and he suddenly started crying while asking if it was wrong for guys to like guys. What the hell did Hazel say to you guys this morning?"

"You don't need to worry about it," Sanzo said taking Goku's stuff and heading for the door.

Kougaiji reached out and grabbed Sanzo's arm stopping him mid-step. "The hell I don't," he growled. "I might not be the one Goku chose but that doesn't mean I care for him any less. If something is upsetting the person I like I want to know about it!"

Sanzo pulled his arm out of Kougaiji's grip before saying, "He didn't particularly say anything new. But it doesn't change the fact that he's the cause of Goku's mood. Do what you want with that." With that said Sanzo turned and left the gymnasium.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

When Sanzo got back to the nurse's office Gojyo was there with an equally pissed off expression on his face. The redhead walked over to the blonde and whispered, "What do you want to do about that bastard?"

Sanzo's eyes were riveted on Goku's solemn form, so different from the vibrancy he displayed on their way to school. "Nothing for now," Sanzo finally said, "Right now I'm worried about Goku."

Gojyo opened his mouth like he was going to argue but then he sighed and said, "You're right."

Stepping aside he let Sanzo go to Goku. "Come on Goku, let's go home," Sanzo instructed. The boy rose silently and walked past him with his eyes downcast. Sanzo growled before grabbing Goku's arm, spinning him around, gripping his chin, tilting his head up, and kissing him softly. Goku's eyes widened at the sudden movement, but also because of the contrast of Sanzo's action to the tenderness of the kiss. Breaking the kiss Sanzo kissed Goku's nose and wrapped his arms around him. "Let's go home," Sanzo repeated.

Goku smiled, his hands fisting in Sanzo's shirt. "Okay," he whispered.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Kanzeon didn't ask anything when the two boys came home early. She just smile and returned to what she had been doing earlier, staring at her laptop. Sanzo led Goku through the halls until they reached his bedroom. Opening the door Sanzo signaled Goku to go in. The brunet quickly scampered inside and stood awkwardly in the center of the room. "Sit down," Sanzo instructed has he put their bags on the floor. Goku quickly moved to the bed and sat on the edge, his back straight, and his hands fisted on top of his legs. Sanzo took in Goku's rigid posture and sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything," Sanzo said sitting down beside the tense younger boy. "Relax Goku, I just want to know what is wrong."

Goku looked over to Sanzo and when he didn't see any anger he relaxed. Letting out a long sigh Goku said, "It's just that I was thinking about what Hazel was saying, about how two guys being together is wrong. As I thought about it I felt that I was somehow second guessing my feelings for you and that made me feel terrible."

Sanzo's eyes had widened slightly, but not too noticeably, as Goku explained the situation. Reaching up he ran his fingers through Goku's thick hair. "Does this feel wrong to you?" Sanzo asked.

Goku leaned into the touch, his eyes drifting shut. "No," he answered.

A glint Goku didn't see entered Sanzo's eyes and he reached over and drew the smaller brunet into his lap. Goku's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Sanzo with a confused expression. Sanzo smiled before leaning in and capturing Goku's lips. Golden eyes slowly closed as Goku leaned in and returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around Sanzo's shoulders. Sanzo nipped at Goku's bottom lip asking for entrance, which he instantly received. Their tongues met and twirled together. Sanzo's hands massaged along Goku's back before coming up and tangling in his hair and deepening the kiss.

When the need for air became too great they broke apart. "Did that feel wrong?" Sanzo asked with a smirk.

"No, if felt good," Goku answered with a blush.

"Did it now?" Sanzo's smirk grew as his hand traveled between them and he pressed his palm to Goku's growing hard on. "How about doing more things that feel good?"

"Mmn, Sanzo," Goku moaned as the blonde's large palm massaged his growing bulge.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Sanzo soothed as he unbuttoned and unzipped Goku's pants. His fingers dipped beneath the elastic band of Goku's boxers and brushed along Goku's erection.

"Nn," Goku whimpered as Sanzo's fingers wrapped around him. "Not just me," Goku gasped. Sanzo stopped mid stroke and looked into Goku's eyes. "Let me do it for you to," Goku finished.

Sanzo barely contained a moan. Leaning in he claimed Goku's lips roughly. Goku took that as an okay and fumbled to release Sanzo as well. The brunet was happy to find that Sanzo was equally has hard as him. He was clumsy for a minute but soon he found a pace that matched Sanzo's. Their breaths mingled in their mouths as their hands stroked the other. When Goku's hand faltered Sanzo brought the younger boy closer and took both of their members into his hand and stroked them together.

"Aah," Goku moaned his arms wrapping around Sanzo's shoulders as he felt a coiling in the pit of his stomach. "Ahn Sanzo, I can't," Goku gasped, "Aahn… Sanzo!" Goku came gasping.

"Nn," Sanzo came a moment later kissing Goku deeply. As the two held each other and slowly fell back to earth Sanzo whispered, "So did that feel wrong, or dirty?"

"No," Goku answered with an equally soft voice, "But it did feel sinful." Sanzo raised an eyebrow and Goku grinned, "Sinfully good!"

'_He's the sin_,' Sanzo thought to himself as he gazed at Goku. The sun shined in through the tree and the red, brown, and gold leaves into the open window bathing Goku in an ethereal light. '_He's so prefect and tempting. My own private sinful delight._' Sanzo's lips quirked up with the thought. The fact that Goku was his own little sin was a delicious thought he found great pleasure in.

"Sanzo, I'm sorry for worrying you," Goku suddenly said.

"It's okay, just don't do it again, and don't let anything that bastard says get to you," Sanzo responded kissing Goku's nose.

"Okay," Goku agreed.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay that was the eight chapter. A bit shorter than the others, but my goal has been three thousand words each chapter and this just meets that so I guess it's good. **

**Voice: Well we hope you liked it now review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Golden Eyes**_

**Now to bring you all more issues that will cause some frustration (sorry).**

**Plot Bunny: Odango**

**Rating: M **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki**

_Chapter 9: Cornered Goku_

It was a dreary morning, clouds hung heavy in the sky and a cold wind blew harsh against the trees. Despite the sullen day school still had to be attended. Goku and Sanzo were walking to school, hand in hand. When Sanzo had grabbed Goku's hand when they left the main gate Goku had been stunned, but didn't argue. Sanzo had just wanted to make sure Goku didn't start thinking unnecessary things again.

The walk to school was slow, the wind going against them the entire time. When they finally did arrive Goku spotted Hakkai and Gojyo at the gate. "Hakkai, Gojyo!" he called out running over to them, a bright smile on his face.

The two third years smiled over to the freshman warmly, both exceedingly glad to see a smile back on Goku's face. "Good morning Goku," Hakkai answered the boy.

"Morning, feeling better?" Gojyo asked.

Goku's grin vanished and his cheeks dusted with a light blush. "Ah… um… yeah," he mumbled. Hakkai and Gojyo took in the sudden change and turned disbelieving eyes to Sanzo. For the most part Sanzo looked the same, except for the increased cockiness in his smirk as he looked at them. "I'm going to find Nataku!" Goku announced. Turning around he smiled at Sanzo before releasing his hand and running off.

The three watched as the brunet ran off, an obvious spring to his step that hadn't been their yesterday. Hakkai turned his sharp emerald eyes to Sanzo. "So how far did you get?" Hakkai asked with a shrewd tone.

Sanzo's eyes widened but he quickly covered up his reaction. "I don't know what you're talking about," Sanzo denied.

"Don't even try it Sanzo," Gojyo interjected. "The way the two of you are acting is a dead giving away. Though from the way Goku's walking I don't think you went all the way. So I'm guessing third base?"

Sanzo realized he was pinned between a stubborn cockroach and a shrewd Hakkai, he chose the easy way out. "I just comforted him," Sanzo said stepping past Gojyo.

The two third years glanced at each other and after a moment broke out in knowing grins. Sanzo had, unknowingly, given them the answer they had been searching for. Turning from their position near the school gate they continued what they had been doing before Sanzo and Goku found them, looking for Hazel.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Goku frowned as he slipped his shoes into his locker. He had searched high and low and hadn't found Nataku. He was starting to wonder if his best friend was absent, something he normally wasn't. Sighing Goku rested his head against the locker door. He really wanted to speak to Nataku about the things running through his mind.

"Son Goku," Golden eyes widened at the sound of Hazel's beguiling voice calling him from just behind him. Slowly Goku turned and looked at the second year. Hazel stood in front of Goku with a cruel look on his face. "Stay away from Sanzo-sempai."

"What?" Goku asked in confusion to Hazel's words. "Why should I?"

Hazel stepped forward, and Goku took a step back colliding with the lockers behind him. Leaning down so his mouth was directly next to Goku's ear Hazel whispered, "You're an eyesore and don't suit Sanzo-sempai. He deserves someone pure and similar to him at his side, not a filthy faggot like you."

Goku flinched away from Hazel as if he was struck. "Who says-"

"Hmm, what was that? I didn't hear you," Hazel asked with a mocking tone. He was sure Goku was going to go running with his tail between his legs. The boy didn't seem to have very much self-confidence to him.

Hard, determined golden eyes glared back at Hazel. "Who says I'm with Sanzo because I match him?" Goku demanded. "I'm well aware of the differences between the two of us. I'm not with him because I match him; I'm with Sanzo because I want to be with him! I love him!" Goku's hand flew to his mouth the second the words left him. He had known how he felt towards the blonde senior but he never planned to tell anyone before actually telling Sanzo himself, if he ever found the courage to tell him.

Hazel's eyes narrowed. "Can a person with such low morals as you really love? You who any man will do for?" Hazel growled out.

"What are you talking about? I've never been with anyone besides Sanzo," Goku stated in confusion.

"Don't lie," Hazel spat slamming Goku against the lockers. Goku's head bounced of the door causing his eyes to cross and his ears to ring. "I know you are the one seducing him. Why else would the heir to a temple choose a male lover?"

"Perhaps because he's the only thing in this world I care for?" Sanzo's anger filled voice drifted down the hallway. Hazel felt a shiver of dread run through at the fire burning in Sanzo's eyes. "Get the fuck away from him," he growled out as he slowly advanced on them.

"Sanzo, uh, I," Goku started to say but Sanzo sent him a sharp glare cutting his words short.

Hazel turned, hoping to flee down the other end of the hall, but Gojyo and Hakkai were standing there. A similar look as in Sanzo's eyes was reflected in the pair's eyes. The second year shrunk back against the wall, unsure of where to go or how to proceed. He was confident enough in his own skills but one against three, or four depending on whether or not Goku joined, was a bit much even for someone skilled. Realizing he had no other option open to him Hazel took a deep breath and called out, "Gat!"

The window beside Hazel opened and the large second year reached in and pulled Hazel through the opening. By the time Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo reached Goku Hazel had fled with Gat.

"Damn that slippery bastard!" Gojyo cursed.

"Goku are you alright?" Hakkai asked checking the back of Goku's head for any signs of injury. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, not really just stunned me," Goku answered truthfully. Really the physical attacks were nothing; he had taken worse when sparring so it wasn't a big deal. It was the words Hazel had spoke that cut into him and caused him pain.

Sanzo easily picked up and the distress within the small first year. "What did he say to you?" Sanzo demanded. Goku looked over to the fourth year with hesitant eyes. Purple eyes narrowed on gold, "Didn't I say not to listen to anything he said? Why are you letting him get to you?"

"He thinks I'm seducing you," Goku whispered.

Gojyo and Hakkai's mouths dropped at the accusation. Sanzo blinked several times before saying, "You are." Golden eyes went wide and looked up at Sanzo with fright. A strange smile graced Sanzo's lips as he leaned in so he was hovering over Goku. "Every action you make whether conscious or not seduces me." Sanzo nipped the top of Goku's ears to emphasize his words.

"Ah, ah, I, ah, what?" Goku stammered unsure of how else to respond. He had a dark blush staining his face and was presently trying not to lean up and capture Sanzo in a kiss. As if knowing what he wanted Sanzo closed the distance between them, sealing Goku's lips with his own. His tongue licked along Goku's bottom lip asking for entrance, entrance he was instantly granted. Goku's hands gripped Sanzo's uniform blazer as he returned the kiss.

Breaking apart for air Sanzo smiled down at Goku before ruffling his hair and saying, "Now get to class."

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Nataku was sitting in his seat when Goku entered the classroom. With a frown the smaller brunet went over to his desk and sat down. Golden eyes looked over to meet golden eyes. "What's wrong?" Nataku asked.

Goku's frown deepened. "Where were you earlier?"

Nataku paused before saying, "I was looking for Hazel. Everyone is looking for him."

"Well if you had been with me you would have found him," Goku mumbled under his breath and looking out the window.

Nataku's eyes widened as he barely picked up what Goku had said. "You mean he tried something again! What did he do? Are you okay?" his voice was panicked causing Goku to look over to him with a confused expression. "Don't look at me like that! Everyone is worried about you Goku, especially after yesterday. Homura wants to tear Hazel apart!"

"Why?" Goku asked. Nataku looked at the smaller first year as if he was insane. Did he really not understand how important he was to everyone? "It isn't like anything Hazel has done to me affects Homura," Goku added.

"That isn't the point!" Nataku shouted causing everyone in their class to turn and stare at them. Lowering his voice Nataku continued, "That isn't the point Goku. It isn't about whether or not it affects him; it's about how Hazel's words and actions are affecting you. You do know that Homura likes you right?"

Goku nodded his head, "Yeah I know. But I already turned him down," Goku added in a hurry, "So he shouldn't feel responsible towards me."

Sighing, the taller of the two reached out and placed his hand on Goku's shoulder. Waiting for him to meet his eyes he smiled and said, "Goku if Sanzo had refused you would that make you stop caring for him?"

"Of course not!" Goku answered.

"Well then you understand why Homura still cares for you," Nataku smiled over to him. He knew that Goku only liked Sanzo, and yes he was sorry for his cousin, but if Goku was happy then that was all that mattered. "Homura just wants you to be happy, even if his methods of going about it are a little… obtuse."

"Obtuse? What does his personality have to do with a triangle?" Goku asked with a confused expression.

"Ah… " Nataku sighed with resignation, his shoulders slumping forward. Leave it to Goku to not understand what he was referring to. Taking a deep breath Nataku straightened and said, "Listen Goku, obtuse doesn't only refer to a triangle. When used in reverence to a person it means slow, dull-witted, thick headed, or insensitive."

Nataku watched as Goku slowly processed the new definition. When his expression changed the taller hoped he had gotten the meaning correct. "So you're saying Homura's way of making sure I'm happy is insensitive!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah," Nataku sighed deciding that was the best response he could hope for.

"Okay everyone face the front," the teacher called as the bell rang. "Today we'll be discussing the chapter we read on Monday and then continue on to the next chapter."

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Goku sighed as the bell signaling lunch rang. Putting his books aside he stood up and walked with Nataku down to the cafeteria. "Where is Lirin?" Goku finally asked. The blonde girl had been missing all day.

"She has a cold," Nataku answered as they got in the lunch line. "More importantly, why are you eating school food?"

A sheepish smile crossed Goku's face. Scratching the back of his head he said, "Well I kind of … ate my lunch in class."

"I should've known," Nataku said while he attempted to suppress his laughter. Morning classes had been rather dull, and as he had learned in the past when Goku got bored he got hungry. A thought occurred to him, and turning to Goku he asked, "Have you spoken to your doctor lately?"

A shadow passed over Goku's eyes before a bright smile, an extremely fake bright smile, found its way onto his face. "I'm supposed to see him next week. Auntie is pretty good about keeping up with my appointments," he said with an open tone.

"You know you don't have to pretend that it doesn't bother you," Nataku whispered so just Goku could hear. "I mean it must be hard, having to deal with the constant demands of your body."

Dropping the smile Goku rested his head on Nataku's shoulder. "Yeah, but I just don't know any other way to deal with it," he admitted. "Anyways I need to talk to you, alone. So could we not eat with everyone else today?"

"I don't mind, but won't Sanzo-sempai care that you aren't eating with them?" Nataku asked as they reached the front of the line and began to choose their food.

"No, I already sent him a text letting him know I was going to eat with just you," Goku answered handing the lunch lady a couple paper bills and moving to sit at a table in the far corner. Nataku joined him shortly and the two sat eating in silence for a while. Finally, after Goku had eaten about a third of what was on his plate, he said, "I admitted to Hazel that I love Sanzo."

Nataku paused in bringing some salad to his mouth. "I didn't realize that that was a bad thing," he said.

"It isn't!" Goku admitted. "It's just… I didn't plan on telling anyone before I told Sanzo himself."

Now Nataku was shocked. "You mean to say you haven't told him?" Goku shook his head, his eyes darkening with uncertainty. "I see, can I ask why?"

"Sanzo isn't the kind of person to trust words," Goku answered. He looked up at Nataku and his friend could clearly see how much this subject was bothering him. "Sanzo prefers actions to anything else, so I've always tried to make sure my actions speak for my feelings. But… I always planned to tell him, after I knew he understood how I felt."

"And now you've told someone who seems to want to separate you and Sanzo-sempai," Nataku finished for him. Tears shimmered in Goku's large eyes. Panicked Nataku reached over and grasped Goku's shoulder. "It's going to be alright, I mean there is no way Hazel would have the nerve to tell Sanzo-sempai that you love him. It would be disadvantageous to him."

"I guess," Goku sighed. Despite Sanzo telling him not to worry about it Goku couldn't help but worry. He wasn't normal, his body required far more care than the average person's and he knew it. He was a burden to Sanzo and Auntie but despite that they still took him in and gave him a home. "I just feel cornered," Goku whispered.

Nataku's eyes softened. Reaching over he ruffled Goku's hair hoping to cheer him up, even just a little. Seeing his best friend so distressed wasn't easy for him. Though there was little he could do for him, he still wanted to be able to support him when needed.

"I see you even prey on those who are committed to the proper gender," Hazel said coming to stand beside them.

Nataku glared up at the blue eyed second year. "I don't know what lies you are talking about, but Goku is my friend," he snapped.

"Friend?" Hazel asked, his voice mocking, "Do friends usually comfort each other with physical touches?"

"Go away," Goku whispered.

"What was that?" Hazel asked, not quite hearing what Goku had said.

Hard golden eyes looked up at the second year. The anger reflected in them caused Hazel to take a step back. "I said go away!" Goku shouted. The entire cafeteria went silent at the sound of Goku's raised voice. "I have done nothing to you! Why do you hate me so much?" Goku demanded.

"I just don't think you are right for Sanzo-sempai," Hazel answered with an indifferent shrug.

Goku's glared turned cold and filled with hatred. Suddenly his eyes widened as if a light had come on. "You like Sanzo," he stated in a blunt, loud voice.

"What?" Hazel snapped. "I respect him; do not put me on the same level as a disgusting fag like you!"

"I am not a fag," Goku growled. "I could easily kick your ass. And if you just respected Sanzo then you wouldn't be so insistent about ending our relationship!"

"Enough Goku," Sanzo ordered coming up behind Hazel. "Whether he has feelings for me or not is irrelevant. The only person who I want in my arms is Goku," he said moving to stand behind Goku and wrapping his arms around him. Looking over to Hazel he pinned him with cold and uncaring eyes. "If you so much as try and touch me I'll kill you."

Terrified of the ice reflected in those amethyst eyes Hazel took another step back, only to bump into Gojyo and Hakkai. "I suggest you stop bothering us," Hakkai said with a sweet smile in place. "Sanzo's patience only goes so far."

"And ours has already worn out," Gojyo growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"If any of you have a problem with Hazel you'll have to go through me," Gat announced walking over to them. "Son Goku, you said you could take him how about fighting me instead?"

"Huh? Why would I do that?" Goku asked. "It would be entirely pointless if I was to beat you up instead."

"Then please do not try and harm Hazel," Gat responded.

Goku observed the towering second year for a moment before sighing and saying, "Fine, I get it." It was obvious that Gat wouldn't let anyone near Hazel if he could help it. Goku didn't have any qualms with Gat and didn't wish to hurt the tall teen.

"Goku?" Sanzo looked down at him, confusion clear in his voice and eyes.

"I have no reason to hurt him," Goku answered the unasked question. Sanzo sighed, instantly understanding what it was Goku meant. As the school watched on Gat proceeded to escort Hazel out of the cafeteria and Sanzo remained beside Goku for the rest of lunch.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

"You're amazing Goku!" a second year praised as the first year was wiping his face. Club activities had just ended and Goku was gathering his things getting ready to meet Sanzo and leave. "Why haven't we seen you at any of the competitions before?"

Grabbing his duffle bag Goku smiled over to the friendly sempai and said, "Auntie doesn't allow me to compete. She says it's unfair to those I might go up against."

"Oh," was his only response.

Still smiling Goku left the club house and headed for the gate. Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo were all waiting for him as he ran up to them. "Sorry I was talking to a sempai in the club, did you guys wait long?" Goku asked as he reached them.

"No we just got here ourselves," Hakkai answered. "What did your sempai want?"

"He wanted to know why I don't compete," Goku instantly answered.

"Because there's no reason for you to," Sanzo added. Reaching out he grabbed Goku's hand and started to walk away. "Come on monkey, you need to eat something."

"I want dumplings!" Goku cheered.

A soft smile reflected in Sanzo's eyes, though his expression remind impassive. Pulling Goku to his side, he leaned down, and pressed his lips to Goku's. Golden eyes slid shut as he returned the kiss. "Pork or chicken?" Sanzo asked breaking the kiss.

"Pork!" Goku answered.

"Did they forget we're here?" Gojyo whispered over to Hakkai as the two in front of them continued walking, lost in their own world.

"Seems so," Hakkai responded, "But that's okay." He leaned his head on Gojyo's shoulder sighing as the redhead's arm wrapped around his waist. "You know I wonder if either of us will win that bet?"

"What are you talking about? I obviously already won," Gojyo said.

"Oh, how so?" Hakkai asked looking up at Gojyo from his position.

"It's been more than two weeks, you have automatically lost," Gojyo answered.

"But neither has admitted anything, so you haven't won either," Hakkai reasoned.

"What are you two talking about?" Sanzo growled. Goku and him had stopped walking upon hearing their conversation.

"Nothing!" Gojyo and Hakkai quickly answered with wary smiles.

Sanzo shot them each a glare, telling them he didn't buy it for a minute. Thankfully Goku started complaining about wanting food so he turned his attention back to the small brunet. Hakkai and Gojyo breathed a sigh of relieve as they continued along towards the restaurant.

'_Maybe Hazel's presence isn't such a bad thing,'_ Hakkai considered to himself as he watched how openly kind Sanzo was being to Goku. _'If it gets these two to admit their feelings then he would be extremely useful.' _As Hakkai walked he started to plan out how he could manipulate the situation to be of benefit to Goku and Sanzo.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well , what do you think? Can Hakkai turn Hazel's meddling into something beneficial? **

**Voice: Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Golden Eyes**_

**Okay so I think I owe all of you an explanation. You see first my computer decided it wanted to stop working. The day I got it fixed my body decided I had been out of the hospital long enough and it was high time I went back. So for the past four days I've been in two different hospitals undergoing two different surgeries. All in all I have no intention of apologizing for this chapter being late, want to blame someone blame my computer and the doctors for not getting me out quicker.**

**Plot Bunny: Odango**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki**

_Chapter 10: Movement_

Rain, lots and lots of rain that was all that could be said about the present state of the weather, and Goku was hating it! Rain meant having to stay indoors for gym classes, which was never as fun as getting to run around outside. Heck Goku actually didn't care if it was raining, he hardly got sick anyways so he would rather be outside not locked up in an oversized gymnasium.

Sighing Goku finished stretching and faced the teacher. Goudai observed the freshmen as they all waited for his instruction. Over the course of the last few weeks he had pretty much figured out what everyone was presently capable of, everyone but one specific boy. His eyes fell on Goku and he took in the near tangible energy vibrating off of the boy. The teen was almost the definition for the energizer bunny, he just kept going without stopping. Today Goudai was determined to find Goku's breaking point. He prided himself on knowing all of his students' limits, so not knowing Goku's was a little deterring.

"Okay class listen up," Goudai said. All of the students waited patiently for the tall man to continue. "For the first half of the morning you'll be playing dodge ball, with a twist. The twist is once you are hit you have to run around the entire gym twice, after you've done that you will return to the game but on the opposite side that you were on. This will keep you moving at all times. At no point do I want to see anyone taking a break. Is that understood?"

"Yes coach!"

"Gojyo split 'em up," Goudai instructed as he moved to the sidelines.

"Yes coach," Gojyo said stepping up to the group of first years. "Okay when I call your name move to the right half of the basket ball court. After I'm done calling names the remaining ones will go to the left side. Remember don't cross the dividing line or you automatically have to run."

Four minutes later the class was divided up and ready to play. The balls were lined up on the center line and Goudai was waiting to blow the whistle and set the kids free. Bringing the small silver whistle to his lips he blew and the students sprang forward. Almost instantly Goku had a ball and retreated back to safety. Nataku and Lirin had also snagged a ball and retreated from the scrimmage line. A few people got taken out instantly in the race for the balls and were running around, but most had been smart and had gotten away from the center of the court. It didn't take long for the first ball to be thrown though, Goku quickly took aim and took out his first target.

With that it was on. Goku found himself dodging ball after ball, it was like the others were only aiming for him. Every now and then he would catch one of the balls and return it with precise accuracy sending the target running around the gym. The balls he really had to watch out for were Nataku and Lirin's, seeing as they were on the opposite team as him.

Within ten minutes more than half the class had already run laps at least once but Nataku, Lirin, and Goku hadn't been struck out once, not from lack of trying. A ball came towards Goku and with a quick dodge he caught another one aimed at him as well. Spinning around he sent the red ball flying and clipped Lirin's legs, getting her out for the first time. With a glare Goku's way Lirin jogged off the basketball court and started her two laps around the gym.

This left just Nataku and Goku has the only ones to not be taken out, with some already going on either their second or third time running. Both golden eyed boys had balls in their hands and were staring the other down. The timing would have to be perfect for them to get the other one out, and both were waiting for just the right time. Goku caught sight of a red ball coming his way out of the left corner of his eye. Taking a step back the ball passed right in front of him, blocking his view of Nataku for a fraction of a second. In the time Nataku had thrown his ball. Goku cursed and in a desperate attempt threw his ball. The two balls passed right by each other and struck both boys, getting them both out.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Goudai sighed as third period came to end and lunch started. He still hadn't been able to bring Goku to a halt. After dodge ball they had played hockey and after that they had played basketball. The only breaks Goku had taken were the ones required for him to have a short snack. Now he was free for an entire forty-five minutes to rest and restore his energy. After lunch would be focused on martial arts so Goudai would at least know that the boy would get a work out, seeing as he was going to be facing Goudai's other assistant for the day, Kougaiji.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

"Goku over here!" Gojyo called out as the brunet first year entered the cafeteria. A bright smile overtook Goku's face as he spotted the redhead waving him over and he sprinted over to them.

"Gojyo says you had quite the time in Gym this morning," Hakkai said as Goku reached them and took his seat.

"Yep, it was fun!" Goku grinned as he opened his lunchbox and began eating.

"Slow down monkey before you choke," Sanzo instructed as he came up from behind him and sat down beside Goku. As instructed Goku slowed his pace, a bit, he was still almost inhaling his food though.

"How many times did you get out during the dodge ball game?" Gojyo asked. To be honest he stopped trying to follow what Goku was doing about halfway in.

Goku paused in eating and took a drink of one of the three different drinks he had. "Um… three I think," Goku finally said. "Nataku got me out twice and Lirin got me out once."

"And how many times did you get them out?" Hakkai inquired, knowing full well that Goku would return the favor two-fold.

"I got Nataku out three times and Lirin five," Goku answered before he returned to eating his lunch.

"Hey Goku," Kougaiji greeted as he passed their table. "I'm looking forward to next period."

"Me too!" Goku smiled over to the third year causing him to blush a bit.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed causing Kougaiji to hurry along to where Dokugakuji, Yaone, and Lirin were waiting for him. Sanzo continued to glare at him until he was seated with his back to Goku. Turning his sharp gaze back to the oblivious smaller teen Sanzo growled out, "What's so great about next period?"

Goku paused in eating and looked over to Sanzo, wary of the anger in his voice. "Um, Kougaiji is going to be my sparring partner next period. No one in my class other than Nataku and Lirin can match me but they're already matched up together so Coach has me spar with the aids," Goku explained.

"Calm down goldilocks," Gojyo interjected. "It's just a sparring match nothing to get all worked up about."

"Gojyo," Hakkai hissed in warning.

"Good afternoon Sanzo-sempai." All four of them grew rigid at the sound of Hazel's voice. "I see you are doing well, despite the company you are still keeping."

"What company I keep has nothing to do with you," Sanzo stated flatly as he reached over and made a show of wiping some sauce off the corner of Goku's mouth and licking his finger clean. "Goku be careful you're getting sauce all over your face."

A bright blush stained Goku's cheeks, the exact reaction Sanzo wanted. "Okay," he mumbled.

"You really are an animal if you can't even eat properly," Hazel said, his voice jovial.

"Why you," Gojyo growled jumping up from his chair.

"Easy Gojyo," Hakkai intervened grabbing Gojyo's arm and stopping him from bolting over to Hazel. After pulling Gojyo back to his seat Hakkai's shrewd green eyes turned on Hazel. "I'm wondering Hazel, why is it you feel that you must attack Goku all the time?"

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked.

"You seem to hate him for reasons beyond your prejudice, why is that?" Hakkai returned. Hazel opened his mouth to say something but Hakkai cut him off, "Could it be your suppressed feelings for Sanzo that are causing you to strike out at Goku?"

"Tch," Sanzo's amethyst eyes glanced over to Hakkai, "Knock it off Hakkai. Despite what he feels for me it doesn't matter." Sanzo reached over and ran his fingers through Goku's hair causing him to instinctively lean into the touch. "The only one I plan to have at my side is this monkey," this was said in Hakkai's direction but it was obvious who the statement was directed at, Hazel.

"Of course Sanzo," Hakkai agreed though as if it was said for his benefit.

"I guess even jealous fanatics can't come between a master and his pet," Gojyo joked.

"Shut up water sprite," Goku growled.

"What was that monkey?" Gojyo asked.

"Don't call me that you stupid cockroach!" Goku yelled.

"Who are you calling a cockroach you stupid chimp?" Gojyo returned.

"Shut up both of you!" Sanzo ordered.

Hazel watched on confused as to the sudden argument and Gojyo's words that started it. He had thought Sanzo was perhaps being seduced by Goku, was he missing something about their relationship? "Do you need something else?" Hakkai's question snapped Hazel out of his thoughts.

"No, excuse me," Hazel said walking away.

Hakkai's eyes followed Hazel as he walked away, a small secretive smile playing across his lips. Hazel was doing just as he had hoped. His constant jabs at Goku were causing Sanzo to respond with physical reassurance, and with some guidance verbal ones as well. His plan was going well. It wouldn't be much longer before his two friends finally took that final step and confessed their feelings for each other. Or so he hoped.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Goudai watched as the students paired off and began their sparring sessions. Today's lesson was in hand to hand combat. Obviously some students had a superior advantage over others in the different areas of martial arts and Goudai had taken that into account, pairing those less knowledgeable with those who were. Still he also had to take skill level into account as well. Which is why someone like Nataku, who has basic hand to hand knowledge, was fighting against an expert like Lirin and why Goku was fighting Kougaiji. Goku was no beginner in hand to hand combat, he could match Lirin, and so someone like Kougaiji was perfect for him. Still there was always a risk when pairing students off. Some learned at a faster rate than others so Goudai had to constantly keep growing skill levels in mind. Pairs with large difference in skill level could result in serious harm to one. For this reason many students did end up being rotated.

Goku was breathing roughly by the time a break had been called. Rushing over to the bleachers Goku unzipped his duffle bag and pulled out a Nutri-Grain bar. Tearing the wrapping open he quickly devoured the small snack before reaching for an open bottle of water and taking a long drink. Setting the bottle down he dug out another snack bar and began eating that one has Kougaiji came over to him.

Sitting down next to the snacking first year Kougaiji kept his eyes on the blue mats and the pair of students sparring. At present Goudai was having each pair spar one by one so he could gauge their advancements. "So Hazel is still bothering you," Kougaiji finally said after a few minutes of them sitting side by side in silence.

Goku looked over to the redhead a little surprised he had actually said anything. "Yeah he is," he answered turning back to observing his classmates. "Sanzo said to not let him get to me though so I'm not."

"Do you think ignoring him is going to make him go away?" Homura asked.

Goku spun around, shocked to see the fourth year sitting behind him. "When did you get there?" he asked.

"A minute ago," Homura answered with a smile. "Now answer my question, do you think ignoring Hazel will make him go away?"

Sighing Goku leaned back, his elbows resting on the bleacher behind him. "No I don't think he'll stop just because I'm ignoring him," Goku answered, "But I hope he'll realize that whatever he says isn't going to change how I feel about Sanzo, or get me to break up with him."

"Damn I'm so jealous right now," Homura sighed. Goku's confused golden eyes looking at him made him feel uncomfortable. "Don't look at me like that. It's bad enough you turned me down, but now I have to be witness to how dedicated you are to Sanzo."

"You aren't the only one," Kougaiji mumbled.

Now Goku's confused eyes turned to the junior. "I'm sorry guys," he suddenly said. It was Homura and Kougaiji's turn to look at Goku with confusion. "I'm sorry that I'm unable to return your feelings, but we can still be friends right?"

Instantly any hope Kougaiji and Homura might have held onto was shattered in that moment. With pained sighs they nodded in agreement. If they couldn't have him for their own they would take what they could. After all friends had perks that lover didn't, Nataku was proof of that. Goku seemed to go to him when he needed help with things before he went to the others. Well at least in regards to specific subjects.

"Kougaiji, Goku you two are up," Goudai called.

"Coming!" Goku shouted before putting his wrappers and now empty water bottle away.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Stretching Goku swung his bag over his shoulder before leaving the locker room. Club activities were canceled for the day so he was on his way to Sanzo's classroom. Two doors away from his destination Goku stopped as he came face to face with Hazel and Gat. "What do you want now?" Goku asked.

"I need you out of the picture," Hazel answered. "You see I doubt you could understand why I'm doing this, seeing that you are nothing more than an animal, but I'll try and explain it. Sanzo-sempai needs someone sophisticated beside him. Someone who compliments him and will be of assistance to him as he advances in life."

"That sounds an awful lot like a confession to me," Hakkai said from behind Hazel. The second year spun around to see the third year smiling at him. "Let me guess, you are that someone right?"

Hazel's blue eyes narrowed as he took in the confident look in Hakkai's own green eyes. "Perhaps," he answered. "Either way I'm more of a match for Sanzo-sempai that this creature and you and your filthy partner."

"Watch it," Hakkai's eyes narrowed, "I don't really care what you say in regards to me, but continue to insult Gojyo and I won't remain polite."

"I would listen to him," Goku warned. Hazel glared over to the freshmen only to be surprised by the honest fear reflected in Goku's golden eyes. "Other than Auntie Hakkai's the only one I never want to see angry (1)."

Hazel's eyes returned to the calm third year with a new found interest. He couldn't sense a shred of anger or blood lust, but from the way Goku was acting that was what was frightening. Too late Hazel realized who in the hallway was presently the most dangerous. It wasn't Goku, who he had heard so much about, no it was Hakkai the one he knew next to nothing about. Hazel realized the calm calculating member of the group he was trying to get away from Sanzo was the truly dangerous one.

"Hazel?" Gat called softly after Hazel had gone silent for a period of time. "Hazel are you alright."

Snapping out of his thoughts Hazel said, "Yes I'm fine. Let's go Gat." Hazel turned down the hallway, passing directly by Goku. "Be careful, your friends won't always be around to save you," Hazel whispered as he passed the golden eyed freshmen.

"I'm ready any time," Goku returned surprising Hazel yet again. As the sophomores walked away Hazel realized that he really didn't know anything about those three. Goku wasn't the simpleton he had been led to believe. Hakkai was obvious a dangerous existence. And then there was Gojyo, a hot head but obviously someone who could bide his time when needed. It seemed his plan to get Sanzo at his side would need to be revisited.

Hakkai and Goku watched Hazel and Gat leave before walking over to each other. Hakkai gave Goku a small smile, "Are you alright Goku?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Goku answered.

"Goku, let's go," Sanzo called as he exited his classroom and caught sight of the smaller teen.

"Okay," Goku called over to the senior. "See you tomorrow Hakkai." Goku sprinted down the hall and caught up with Sanzo has he headed for the exit.

They were more than halfway home when Sanzo turned to Goku and asked, "So what did Hazel tell you as he walked by you?"

"Huh?" Goku asked stopping mid step and looking over to the tall blonde.

"Don't play dumb," Sanzo bit out. "I know he said something to you, or did you think I didn't see that little exchange between you four?"

"Ah, no I was just caught off guard," Goku answered. "Um, let's see he said something along the lines of I should watch out because my friends won't always be there to protect me."

"He's obviously an idiot," Sanzo dismissed the words instantly. "None of us think we need to protect you from him."

"I know," Goku said as they continued to walk towards their house. "Which is why I said I'm ready any time."

Sanzo smirked, "Tough words coming from a monkey."

"Hey!" Goku whined. But his complaint was short lived as Sanzo pinned him to the gate of their house and kissed him.

"Don't worry he can't touch you," Sanzo whispered as he broke the kiss and moved to enter the gate.

"Yeah, you're right," Goku agreed as he followed behind Sanzo.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)This is referring to Gaiden and when Goku loses his diadem for the first time. Kanzeon is the one to stop him, in like two moves. SCARY! Basically Goku is saying she's strong.**

**Well there you go, that is the tenth chapter. I hope you are all enjoying this.**

**Voice: I know you just got out of the hospital but I want to see Hazel get the tar beaten out of him already!**

**Me: You do know nobody uses that phrase anymore right?**

**Voice: Yeah well no one uses the word "yonder" but your sister is using it!**

**Me: Good point. Anyways please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Golden Eyes**_

**I appreciate that you have all been so patient, thank you. **

**Plot Bunny: Odango**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki**

_Chapter 11: Simple Worries_

Goku paced back and forth in the hallway, his mind reeling as his thoughts continued to jumble together. Ever since that day when he and Sanzo did _that _he hadn't been able to go to Sanzo room. It wasn't because Sanzo had told him not to come in, but because he himself was way too embarrassed. He had made such strange sounds and when he looked in the mirror afterwards his face had been a strange shade of red! Sure he realized that this was a strange thing to be worried about, but Goku couldn't help it. What if Sanzo thought he was strange too?

Okay, Goku had to admit he was probably over thinking things. Sanzo hadn't said anything in that regard, hadn't even hinted at it. Goku paused right in front of Sanzo's door with a frown on his face. Now that he thought about it Sanzo hadn't mentioned anything about that day. Did Sanzo want to just pretend that it never happened? With that thought a sharp pain pierced Goku's chest. He didn't know why but he didn't like the idea of Sanzo pretending that nothing happened. Sighing Goku returned to pacing the hallway.

The bedroom door opened and amethyst eyes followed the small boy's movements. Sanzo had an irritated look in his eyes. He had realized that there was something bothering Goku when they were walking home from school but he thought it was the usual. As the golden eyed boy passed by him without noticing his presence Sanzo's eye twitched. "What is wrong with you?" he demanded, his voice perhaps harsher than he meant for it to be.

Goku flinched at the sound of Sanzo's voice and turned around to see the older blonde standing in his bedroom doorway. "Sanzo, um how long have you been standing there?" Goku asked with an unsure voice.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed at the tone. Hearing Goku sound so meek was not something he ever wanted. Goku was energetic and forward, that should never be changed. "Since about two minutes ago, though I've been listening to you walking back and forth since the beginning," Sanzo said. "Now why don't you come in and tell me what's wrong."

"I can come in?" Goku suddenly asked.

Sanzo blinked several times. "Of course you can," he answered unsure as to why Goku was acting so odd. A smile lit up Goku's face but it quickly vanished, which caused Sanzo even more irritation. Goku's smile was another thing he hated to see disappear from the young brunet's face. "Come on," Sanzo ordered grabbing his arm and pulling him in. Sanzo shut the door and tossed Goku onto his bed. Moving to the chair beside his desk he sat down and turned to face the other teen. "Now what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Goku wasn't meeting his eyes, he was fidgeting and sitting straight up, definitely not normal Goku behavior. All of it combined to make Sanzo's impatient attitude deepen further. Still he bit the inside of his cheek and waited until the other was willing to speak. He knew from experience that if he forced Goku he would only get part of the story.

Finally Goku's large golden eyes met Sanzo's and what he saw in them made him melt. Want, un-masked and bare want was reflected in Goku's eyes, and it was all directed at him. "Do you want to pretend it never happened?" Goku asked quietly.

That caught Sanzo off guard. He hadn't expected that kind of question paired with the look in Goku's eyes. "Pretend what never happened?" Sanzo returned with a question of his own.

"What we did!" Goku shouted. "You touched… ah I mean," Goku's face heated up and he looked away again. Sanzo smirked, now he realized what this was all about. Still his sadistic side urged him stay quiet until Goku had said what he wanted completely. "We touched each other," Goku mumbled after a moment. "But we haven't done anything since then. Do you want to pretend that it never happened? That's it isn't it? That's why-"

Goku's rant was cut short by Sanzo's lips covering his. Golden eyes widened before sliding closed as his arms wound around Sanzo's neck and pulled him closer. Amethyst shined with victory as he forced his tongue into the smaller boy's moist cavern. Goku moaned as Sanzo's tongue massaged against his. At the sound of his voice his eyes snapped open and he pushed away from Sanzo, his face burning. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face behind them.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed. "What the-" Sanzo stopped mid demanded when he took in Goku's huddled form. Rolling his eyes and sighing he sat on the bed and placed his hand on Goku's head. Ruffling his hair he asked, "What's wrong monkey?"

"My voice sounds weird," Goku mumbled.

"Really?" Sanzo sounded surprised, "I thought you sounded cute."

"Cute?" Goku demanded, his face popping up and his eyes meeting Sanzo's.

"Yep," Sanzo smirked and moved in and pecked Goku's lips. "How about I get you used to making those sounds?"

"Ah…okay," Goku mumbled with a deep blush still painting his cheeks.

Sanzo's smirk turned devious as he pushed Goku back on the bed. Reaching up he covered Goku's eyes with his hand before he once again claimed Goku's lips. A muffled whimper left Goku as Sanzo licked along his lower lip before slipping inside and mapping out the warm cavern. As Sanzo stole Goku's senses with his lips and tongue his free hand moved down the lithe body. He massaged the planes of Goku's body until he met the evidence of the boy's desire. A needy cry was captured in Sanzo's mouth and drunken down as he pressed his hand firmly against Goku's need and rubbed.

"Sanzo," Goku moaned. His arms were wrapped around Sanzo's neck clinging to him as if his life depended on him. "Ah-nnn Sanzo."

"That's right Goku," Sanzo husked as he moved to his ear and licked along the outer shell, "Call out to me." Deftly he undid the button and zipper of Goku's jeans and slipped his hand inside and under the waist band of his boxers.

"Ah!" Goku cried out as Sanzo's large warm hand surrounded him. Sanzo continued to lick and kiss Goku's body as he stroked him, never taking his hand from his eyes. "Sanzo – please Sanzo!"

"Please what?" Sanzo whispered against the boy's throat.

"Let me touch you too," Goku pleaded.

Sanzo groaned but he had to refuse, for now. "I think not," Sanzo said before biting right above Goku's jugular harshly earning him a sharp cry.

"Mmnn no fair," Goku whined. Despite his protests his hips were jerking with the movements of Sanzo's hand and he was moaning with such a wanton voice. "Ahnn Sanzo-ah oh God, Sanzo."

"I am your God," Sanzo growled as he kissed Goku both lovingly and harshly. It was like he was claiming his territory. "You aren't allowed to call out for anyone else. Understand?" Sanzo asked as he finally removed his hand covering Goku's eyes.

"Yes," Goku answered as he locked eyes with Sanzo. Sanzo smirked and reclaimed Goku's lips, his hand picking up pace. "Ah, oh… nnmnnh Sanzo, Sanzo," Goku called, his eyes slamming shut as his body wound tighter and tighter. "No, stop Sanzo I'm … Ahnn Sanzo!" Goku came shouting into the room and their adjoined mouths.

Sanzo drank up the sounds and continued to pump Goku's length until he was completely spent. With a satisfied smirk of his face Sanzo sat up and licked his fingers causing a crimson blush to rise on Goku's already flushed cheeks. "Still think I want to pretend nothing ever happened?" Goku quickly shook his head. Reaching down Sanzo buried his clean hand in Goku's hair. Gripping the dark strands tightly Sanzo forced Goku to look at him. "Don't you ever forget about this, or what I told you. You are mine," Sanzo growled. "I won't tolerate you letting others into your heart."

To Sanzo's surprise Goku smiled and wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Whispering into Sanzo's ear Goku said, "I'm Sanzo's right?"

A content smile graced Sanzo's lips as he wrapped his arms around Goku. "Yes, you're mine."

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Goku was feeling a lot better the next day as they walked to school. After that Goku had helped Sanzo finish and then Sanzo had assisted him with his homework. The only problem was now Goku couldn't look at Sanzo's bed without thoughts of what they did together entering his mind. Unlike before though he didn't mind. After all Sanzo said it was okay for him to think about that stuff as long as it was Sanzo he was thinking about.

"Ew, what's up with that look monkey?" Gojyo demanded as Goku entered the school gates.

"Huh?" Goku asked still in a slight daze. "What are you talking about?"

"You look like you're on cloud nine," Gojyo shivered, "It's sickening."

"Shut up," Sanzo ordered as he walked up behind Goku. "It doesn't concern you."

Gojyo blinked several times before turning pale. "Please tell me you were gentle with him?" he pleaded as he rested a hand on Sanzo's shoulder. "Poor Goku, getting eaten by that corrupt demon!" Gojyo cried as he pulled Goku to him and hugged him tight. "It's alright you can always come to Hakkai and me if you have any problems, okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Hakkai asked coming up to them. "What's wrong with you Gojyo?"

"Hakkai, Sanzo's finally done it! He's devoured our poor Goku," Gojyo wailed.

Hakkai's eyes widened and he turned to Sanzo with both a surprised and angry look. "You didn't?"

"No, I didn't," Sanzo sighed. "Well not yet."

Goku looked back and forth between his older friends and boyfriend. He could tell they were talking about what Sanzo and him had been doing, but he just couldn't understand the rest of it. What did Gojyo mean by devour and eat? Did he mean that Sanzo wanted to eat him? Why would he want to do that? And what did Sanzo mean not yet? Did that mean he was going to?

Deciding it was best to ask instead of hurting his head with questions Goku turned to Sanzo and asked, "Do you want to eat me?"

"Goku?" Hakkai scolded.

Gojyo stifled his laughter, completely forgetting he was the cause of their present situation.

Sanzo's lips curved up in a sinister smirk and his normally cold eyes heated up. The look caused Goku to shiver. Leaning down Sanzo whispered in Goku's ear, "You bet I do. But I need to first prepare you a bit longer."

Goku's eyes widened and he blushed. _'Wait, Sanzo wants to eat me? No!' _Taking a step away from Sanzo Goku ran away from them. Even if he did love Sanzo and would do anything for him he didn't want to be eaten!

"Goku!" Sanzo shouted after him but he ignored him and continued running.

"Oh dear," Hakkai sighed, "I do think he misunderstood what you meant."

"How?" Gojyo asked.

Hakkai gave his boyfriend a sideways glance. "Really Gojyo you can be dense. Goku's only understanding of 'eat' is in regards to food. So surely he thinks Sanzo wants to eat him in the same sense," he explained.

Sanzo groaned. "That stupid monkey," he growled before following after the fleeing brunet freshman.

Hakkai laughed as Sanzo walked away. "It seems things are progressing nicely."

Gojyo lifted an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around the green eyed brunet. "And what exactly are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing much," Hakkai answered as he kissed Gojyo's cheek. "Just a little game is all."

Gojyo regarded his lover with a wary expression. Whenever Hakkai found something fun it was often tedious and complicated. Deciding it was best not to pry he sighed, "If you say so."

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Hazel was surprised to see Sanzo running across the courtyard chasing after Goku. Curious as to what was going on he quickly followed after them. He caught up with them as Sanzo caught Goku underneath a tree in the back of the school.

"Will you just settle down and let me explain!" Sanzo demanded.

"But I don't want to be eaten!" Goku cried.

Hazel's eyes widened._ 'What in the name of the Holy Father are they talking about?'_

Sanzo sighed, "You've got it wrong. I'm not going to eat you literally!"

Goku paused in his efforts to get away from Sanzo. Looking up at the blonde he asked, "You're not?"

"Of course not!" Sanzo growled. "We were talking about going all the way."

Goku's head tilted to the side, "Going all the way? In what?"

"Sex!" Sanzo yelled. Even Hazel could see the shade of red that Goku turned with Sanzo's words. He was also pretty sure he was also rather red. Did this mean that they had already done other things?

"There's more we can do?" Goku asked.

Sanzo's lips twitched up. "A lot more," he husked. "You remember asking Hakkai about if sex between two men hurts right?" Goku nodded. "Well don't you want to find out?"

"If – " Goku paused in answering. "If it's with Sanzo I do."

"Good answer," Sanzo said before pulling Goku close and kissing him deeply.

Hazel's eyes narrowed as he watched Sanzo embrace the first year tightly. This was not what he wanted to see, and he did not want to believe for a second that Sanzo was actually the one pursuing Goku. He much preferred believing that it was Goku that was chasing after Sanzo. '_That's it!'_ Hazel realized, '_He's pretending to be innocent about such topics. There is no way Sanzo could be the one actively pursuing another man. Goku must be manipulating him by acting pure.'_ With his mind made up Hazel turned from the sight and headed towards the front of the school building.

"Have you decided to give up now?" Hakkai asked as Hazel turned the corner. Blue eyes clashed with green as the two glared each other down.

"I don't know what you mean," Hazel answered as he walked passed Hakkai. "I'm not going to stop trying to awaken Sanzo-sempai to that succubus's scheming seduction!"

Hakkai couldn't help it he laughed. Hazel glared at the junior as he continued to laugh loudly. "I'm sorry," Hakkai finally said after regaining some composure, "But although I'll admit Goku does seduce Sanzo, he is completely unaware of it. And to call him a succubus? You must be far more delusional that I thought."

"How dare you?" Hazel hissed.

Hakkai's eyes narrowed, "Am I wrong?" Pushing off the wall he leaned over so he was whispering directly into Hazel's ear. "You chase after Sanzo like a lovesick school girl. You try and force those close to him away, and you hate the one he's dating. From what I can see you are nothing but a hypocrite. And it's disgusting."

"Why you," Hazel growled and moved to swing at Hakkai.

His fist met air as Hakkai walked calmly away from him. "Please think about it, and," Hakkai turned around and smiled at the sophomore, "Don't think that if you harass our Goku further that it will go unchecked."

Hazel was left standing by himself with a feeling of dread building up within him. Hakkai's eyes had been so cold and his words were like ice sickles piercing him deeply. "Ridiculous," Hazel whispered as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Sanzo, can we stop by that bun shop on the way home?" Goku's voice drifted to him on the wind. Quickly Hazel ducked around the corner so they wouldn't see him.

"If you do well on your test today," Sanzo replied as he ruffled Goku's hair.

"Yay!" Goku cheered.

As Hazel watched them he couldn't deny the bitter feeling of jealousy that rose up inside him. His eyes narrowed on Goku and he filled with hate for the younger boy. Whether what Hakkai said was true or not didn't matter. All that mattered was getting that wretched creature far away from his Sanzo. Such a disgusting thing did not belong at the side of such beautiful purity.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Lirin and Nataku couldn't quite get over the feeling that something had happened to Goku. He was smiling softly to himself and seemed even more out of it. If it wasn't for the fact that he was happy they would have been worried. The two shared a look, both figuring the cause of Goku's present state was without a doubt Sanzo. He was the only person they knew of that could affect the brunet in such a way.

Still they had to change classes so they needed to get his attention. "Goku," Nataku called without an answer. "Goku!" he shouted.

Goku jumped and turned to look at his best friend, "What?"

"We have to change classrooms," Nataku sighed.

"Oh, okay," Goku stood up and gathered his books for the next class.

The three left the classroom, Goku still smiling to himself. Lirin, finally unable to bear it anymore, asked, "Did something good happen with baldy?"

Goku grinned like a maniac, "Yep!"

"Lirin don't ask anymore," Nataku warned. "I really don't feel like hearing the more intimate details of their relationship."

"Ah, okay," Lirin turned her attention back to the hallway and those around. The three friends continued down the hallway heading towards the biology labs. When they turned the last corner they came face to face with Hazel and Gat. Lirin and Nataku glared at the sophomore, both moving in front of Goku. "What do you want?" Lirin spat.

"I have no business with you two," Hazel said with a sweet voice. "People who follow the right path do not require my attention."

"You make me sick," Nataku growled. "How is Goku's relationship with Sanzo any different from my relationship with Lirin?"

Hazel sighed. "You must be too young to understand, but one day you will," Hazel explained as if he was talking to a child. "Anyways, Goku I demand you leave Sanzo-sempai's side! You aren't fit for him!"

"You don't get to decide that!" Goku retorted. "Just leave us alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Hazel replied. "You see as long as my dear Sanzo-sempai is with someone like you I cannot remain quiet."

"Your Sanzo?" Goku whispered.

"Goku?" Nataku and Lirin asked wary of the sudden silence from the golden eyed boy.

When Goku stepped away from them and approached Hazel they didn't have time to respond. Goku's fist collided with Hazel's jaw and the second year went down. With anger filled and possessive eyes Goku yelled, "Sanzo isn't yours! He's _mine_!"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And I'm stopping it there for right now! **

**Voice: That's cruel! Please more, we want more!**

**Me: And who is we?**

**Voice: Me and the readers!**

**Me: … Nope. I'm stopping there and that's final.**

**Voice: Grrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Me: You aren't scaring me.**

**Voice: Fine! Please review, maybe she'll update faster if you do.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Golden Eyes**_

**So I bet you are all waiting not so patiently for me to continue on with what was going down in the hallways. First though before that I have an announcement, which will be covered below. **

**ANNOUCEMENT: I'm working on a new "Saiyuki" one shot. It centers on Goku and a slow spiral into depression. It is a bit darker than this story, okay a lot darker. But I just thought I'd let you all know. If you are interested go to my profile and look under "Coming Soon", and at the near bottom of the list is the title "Surrender". That is the story that I'm working on for "Saiyuki". **

**Okay, now that that is done let's check in with Sanzo!**

**Voice: Wait… I thought we were going back to the fight?**

**Me: Oh, we'll get to that. First though we must check in with Sanzo.**

**Voice: If you say so…**

**Me: I do!**

**Plot Bunny: Odango **

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki**

_Chapter 12: Freezing Fire_

Sanzo was walking through the halls of the school on his way to his advanced physics course. The entire morning Sanzo had Goku's words were on his mind. _"If it's with Sanzo I do," _Goku's voice quietly mumbled to him as he replayed their conversation earlier in his mind. Sanzo couldn't help the small smirk that slipped onto his lips. He truly was pleased with Goku's response. The little monkey was most definitely well trained, than again he shouldn't have expected any less he did train him after all.

As Sanzo walked down the halls many students stopped and stared at the strange, yet terrifying, look on his face. All who saw it felt that something really bad was going to happen. Sanzo-sempai did not smile without a purpose. The fact that the smile on his face was a sinister looking smirk made them feel even less at ease being around him.

Sanzo was oblivious to the distress of those around him as he walked. His mind was filled with thoughts of Goku and his adorable reactions. Sanzo honestly wondered if Goku realized how much he cared for him. He knew Goku was precious to him, and he was probably a lot softer on the younger boy than anyone else. Hell, he knew that Goku had more control over him than he would ever admit out loud. All it took was one look of those large brilliant golden eyes and he would cave.

The worst part was that Goku wasn't even aware of the affect he had on the people around him. Kougaiji and Homura had been captured by those eyes and that smile. Luckily it seemed they had finally come around to reality and given up on getting his monkey. Now all Sanzo had to worry about was that annoying sophomore. He had a strange feeling that Hakkai and Goku were right and Hazel did have some kind of twisted crush on him. The mere idea of it sent chills of disgust across Sanzo's skin.

Until he had met Goku and watched him grow Sanzo would have sworn he was sexually fridged, or perhaps asexual. Of course as Goku matured and became more and more desirable Sanzo quickly realized he wasn't fridged, he just only wanted pure perfection. Goku was most definitely perfection, in his eyes. His sun kissed skin, silken brown hair, soft pale pink lips, lithe athletic figure, tight round ass, and of course those deep, endless pools of gold that were his eyes. Nothing came close to the wonder that was his little monkey.

"_If it's with Sanzo I do,"_ Goku's words returned to Sanzo's mind and he smiled. Goku was his and he was determined to keep the status quo as it was. Foreign second years be damned, the only one he wanted was the feisty first year that looked at him like he was the center of his universe, his sun.

As Sanzo neared a branch off in the hallway he caught the sound of familiar voices.

"Goku, I demand you leave Sanzo-sempai's side! You aren't fit for him!" Sanzo's eyes narrowed at the sound of Hazel's voice.

"You don't get to decide that! Just leave us alone!" Sanzo smirked at Goku's response. He was right; it wasn't for him to decide. Sanzo decided who was fit for him, and as far as he was concerned Goku was the _only _one fit for him.

The next voice Sanzo heard was Hazel's again. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see as long as my dear Sanzo-sempai is with someone like you I cannot remain quiet." Sanzo felt a disgusting flip flopping of his stomach with Hazel's words. Since when had he become his?

"Your Sanzo?" Sanzo barely caught the sound of Goku's voice.

"Goku?" Sanzo looked around the corner at the sound of Nataku's voice. What he saw was Goku, Nataku, and Lirin standing in front of Hazel and Gat.

Sanzo watched as Goku stepped forward and in a split second drove his fist into Hazel's jaw. Hazel fell and Goku stood shaking with his back to the others. His breathing came hard as he yelled out, "Sanzo isn't yours!" Sanzo shook his head in agreement to that statement. "He's _mine_!"

'_Oh really?'_ Sanzo thought with a devious smirk spreading across his features. Maybe the monkey did realize where he stood in Sanzo's life. He sure didn't seem to have a problem asserting himself as number one when it came to having a claim on Sanzo. As Goku moved in for another swing Gat moved. He grabbed Goku by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him back, pinning him to the lockers by his throat. Sanzo's eyes narrowed at the rough treatment of his boyfriend. Walking forward, with a cold and terrifying voice dripping with deadly intent, Sanzo said, "Release him, unless you wish to die."

Everyone turned at the sound of his unearthly voice. Hazel's eyes widened. "Sanzo-sempai," he exclaimed jumping up and rushing to the blonde senior's side. "Just in time," he cried pointing to Goku, "This vermin attacked me for no reason. He's violent Sanzo-sempai. Please for your own safety get away from him."

Nataku and Lirin went to defend Goku but Sanzo held up his hand stopping their words. Amethyst eyes closed for a brief second. "Is that so?" Sanzo asked.

"Yes," Hazel answered a smug tone entering his voice.

Goku watched silently as Sanzo's eyes opened. The brunet felt fear travel through his entire being at the fires leaping in Sanzo's purple eyes. "Then," he growled, reached out, and grabbed Hazel by his throat, "I guess I should just remove the source of his aggravation." Sanzo turned his burning yet somehow still cold eyes to Gat. "Release Goku or do you want this thing to be strangled?"

Instantly Gat released Goku and the freshmen fell to the floor coughing. Sanzo tossed Hazel aside like a ragdoll before walking over to Goku. Nataku and Lirin rushed over to their gasping friend. "Are you okay?" Sanzo asked kneeling down in front of Goku. Goku nodded. "Good. Now get up," he instructed. Goku blinked several times but did as he was told. "I'm taking him to the infirmary. Inform the teacher," he said looking at Nataku and Lirin.

"Okay," the two said in unison before sprinting off to get to class.

Sanzo turned back to Gat and Hazel, "If you come near Goku again or me it won't just be a bruised neck." With those words Sanzo put his arm around Goku's shoulders, tucking him in close to his body, and lead him away from the scene.

Hazel watched as Sanzo walked away from him. He couldn't believe it. His gentle, soft, kind Sanzo-sempai had done something so brutal to him all for the sake of a filthy faggot. Hazel felt betrayal rise up and sting him. After everything that he had done to free Sanzo of the little demon's grasp he had thrown it back in his face. _'How can he do this to me?' _Hazel ranted internally. '_I was trying to help him! That worthless worm will be the end of him. Why can he not see how much that fairy is poisoning him?_'

What Hazel didn't dare admit to himself was the feeling of jealousy burning deeply within him. He refused to analyze the dark swirling feeling. He locked it up tight and made sure it would never surface. Hazel was straight, he was sure of it. He could never be such a vile creature as those deprived souls who liked other men. He was not someone who looked at another man with lustful eyes. He was not such a loathsome existence.

"Gat," Hazel spoke calmly, though inside he was storming. "I need you to get Goku away from Sanzo-sempai."

Gat watched his friend with carefully guarded eyes. He was use to hiding his inner thoughts by now, this was no different. "What am I to do after that?" he asked.

Hazel's pale lips curved up in what could only be called a demonic smile. "You can have some fun with him if you want," Hazel looked up at Gat. "I know he's to your liking. Why not have a taste?"

Gat didn't let so much as an eyelash twitch at Hazel's words. It was no secret between them what his preference was. Gat remained beside Hazel because Hazel had a need for him, protection, and Gat would do anything to ensure Hazel was safe and happy. "I understand," Gat acknowledged.

Hazel turned his eyes back down the hallway in the direction Sanzo had left with Goku. "During lunch I'll open Sanzo's eyes to the reality in front of him," Hazel whispered. The warning bell rang and the two sophomores moved to go to their class.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Goku walked alone to the cafeteria, Sanzo's words from when he was being checked over ringing in his head. "_If you see either Gat or Hazel you turn around and run_," Sanzo had instructed. _"You are to run and find either me, Hakkai, or Gojyo. Do not stay with them alone._" Goku sighed as he turned the corner and headed down the hallway leading to the cafeteria. Sanzo had been so serious while he said that Goku couldn't even bring himself to argue about the cowardice of running away. Sure he understood where Sanzo was coming from, but Goku didn't feel right fleeing from someone he could take!

Goku was looking down as he walked and he was engrossed in his thoughts so he didn't notice when Gat slipped up behind him. Too late Goku recognized the presence of another. Spinning around ready to fight Goku's fist was caught in the firm grip of Gat's hand. Golden eyes widened as they looked up into yellow. Sanzo's words rang in his mind as he struggled to get free.

"Let go!" Goku shouted. He pulled on his arm, _'Damn this bastard's strong.'_

"Don't struggle," Gat warned as he tightened his grip on Goku's hand.

"Ouch! Stop, it hurts," Goku cried as he felt like every bone in his hand would be crushed.

Other students were starting to take notice of what was going on. Gat cursed under his breath and swung Goku over his shoulder. "Let's relocate," he said before slipping out an open window with Goku kicking and yelling.

"Hakkai! Gojyo! Sanzo!" Goku shouted as they passed through the courtyard.

"Be quiet," Gat instructed.

"Fuck you," Goku spat. "Put me down. What the hell are you doing this for?"

Gat paused before answering. He knew his reason for his actions but he wasn't sure if Goku could understand them. When they were behind the school in an unused and not frequented area Gat set Goku down underneath a tree. He pinned Goku to the trunk of the tree using his own body. Goku's eyes went wide as the much larger teen leaned towards him. "You wouldn't understand," Gat finally said. "You don't know what it feels like to care for someone so much that you would do anything for them."

Now golden eyes narrowed at the accusation, "Actually I know exactly how that feels."

"Then you should understand why I have to do this," Gat said as he forcibly kissed Goku. The smaller boy gagged before biting down hard on Gat's bottom lip. His sharp canines tore into the soft flesh and blood gushed forth.

"Let me go," Goku growled. As Gat looked he caught the unmistakable gleam of a cornered wild animal in Goku's eyes. This boy was most definitely not a tamed puppy; he was a chained wolf waiting for the moment to tear into his prey. Suddenly Gat wasn't so sure about what he was doing. Apparently he wasn't reacting fast enough because almost instantly after he caught the feral gleam in Goku's eyes he felt a sharp spike of pain from his kneecap.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Lirin and Nataku heard Goku's voice before they saw Gat carrying him off. Their eyes were wide as they watched their friend struggle to get free. They heard him shout for Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo. With a nod the two ran full force towards the cafeteria. They ignored teachers and student council members patrolling the halls telling them to slow down. The two didn't even wait for others to get out of their way, just plowed past them in their single minded pursuit to get to the trio.

Bursting through the doors of the cafeteria they spotted Hazel leaning over Sanzo at the usual table. Hakkai and Gojyo both looked like they were trying to restrain their murderous urges. "Sanzo!" Nataku shouted as he came up to them.

"What?" the blonde asked, his voice full of aggravation.

"Goku, Gat's taken him to the back of the school!" Nataku said hurriedly.

"_What?"_ Sanzo shouted pushing Hazel away and jumping up from his chair.

"You better not be lying to us kid," Gojyo warned, there was a dangerous glint in the redhead's eyes.

"No, we saw it," Lirin answered instantly.

"You did this," Hakkai accused looking down at Hazel like he was nothing more than a bug he was about to squash. "I warned you," Hakkai said his voice eerily calm. "I told you to not harm Goku. You should have listened." Hakkai took a step towards Hazel and the blue eyed sophomore shuffled backward colliding with the table.

"Leave him," Sanzo snapped. He was already heading towards the exit with Gojyo. "We'll take care of him later. Right now we have to get to Goku before he does something he'll regret."

Hakkai's cold green eyes gave Hazel a searing look before he smiled, the sight was chilling. "You're lucky, it seems he willing to spare you for now," he said before following after Sanzo and Gojyo.

Hazel was trembling as he watched the three upper classmen leave. He had never been so afraid for his life. Hakkai's eyes were like being dipped in glacier waters but at the same time being burnt alive. It was beyond terrifying. He was so scared he couldn't grasp what was going on. One second he had been trying to win Sanzo over the next Sanzo was pushing him away and Hakkai was looking down at him. Despite all this Hazel realized that something with his plan had gone wrong. Pushing himself off the ground he rushed after the others.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Sanzo was cursing to himself as they walked. He should have known something was wrong when Goku hadn't arrived at the cafeteria within five minutes of lunch starting. His second sign that something was off should have been Hazel's behavior. He was cocky in his approach. The bastard had dared to lean over and start purring in his fucking ear! The freak had spouted the usual insane gibberish but this time he had been close, too close.

The blonde bit his lip in frustration as he turned, exited the school building, and ran across the courtyard. This was not good. Goku didn't do well when cornered. He had to get to the stupid monkey before he did something that would just cause him more grieve. '_Why can't these bastards just leave him alone?_' Sanzo growled to himself.

As the group turned the corner they were greeted with a sight that caught all of their breaths in their chests. Goku was standing in front of Gat. His mouth and fists were dripping with blood. Likewise Gat had blood trickling down his face and his own hands. Goku had a cut over his eye which was flowing freely, and Gat had several gashes on his face. It looked like the two had taken nothing but head shots at each other.

Before either could make another move Sanzo sprang forward and wrapped one arm around Goku's waist. His other hand covered his eyes. Instantly Goku fought back. "Fuck," Sanzo grunted as Goku's elbow slammed into his abs. "Goku!" he shouted. At the stern tone the younger boy went stiff. "Calm down, I'm right here. You're okay. You're safe," Sanzo whispered to the now trembling boy. Sanzo felt something warm and wet that wasn't blood hit his hand. Sanzo turned Goku around and cradled him in his arms as they fell on their knees to the compact ground.

Hakkai and Gojyo went over to Gat and checked him over. "Send the bill to Kanzeon-sama, she'll cover it," Hakkai instructed. Turning to Hazel as he arrived Hakkai glared, "Let this be your final warning. Stay away from Goku, the both of you. The next time we'll let him kill you."

Hazel's eyes widened at the damage covering Gat's face. He couldn't believe that such a small boy had managed to do so much to Gat. "I was right," he whispered. With a louder voice he said, "I was right! That child is a demon! He isn't normal! He's evil!"

With every word from Hazel's mouth Goku's trembling increased. "Hakkai," Sanzo called softly. The older brunet was by his side instantly taking Goku in his arms. Gojyo moved beside them and covered Goku from the other side so no one could see him. As Gojyo and Hakkai comforted Goku Sanzo crossed the distance and came directly in front of Hazel. Drawing his fist back he broke Hazel's nose with a solid right straight. "Shut the fuck up," Sanzo snapped. "You don't know shit about him. Come near him again and I'll put a bullet in your head."

"Wait Sanzo-sempai!" Hazel called as he tried to stop the flow of blood and as he watched the blonde walk away from him. "Why can't you understand that I'm trying to help you? That boy is dangerous!"

"No he isn't," Sanzo said softly as he gathered Goku back into his arms, the small boy burrowing close to him. "He's just a frightened little monkey," the tone he used as he said that was fond, caring, loving. It pierced into Hazel and caused him to fill with the need to cry in anguish. In that moment Hazel realized Sanzo would never be his.

"Come on," Hakkai said, "I think it would be a good idea to get Goku home."

"Yeah," Sanzo agreed. Keeping Goku close he led the boy away from the tree they had kissed under for the first time. As they walked Sanzo filled with furry more and more. Unlike his previous rage this was directed solely at him. Because of his negligence Goku now had another bad memory.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So? What do you all think?**

**Voice: What the fuck just happened?**

**Me: You can't tell?**

**Voice: Nope.**

**Me: Hmm, oh well. Please review.**

**Voice: Wait! Tell me what just happened!**

**Me: See you next chapter.**

**Voice: aliendroid!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Golden Eyes**_

**Hello, hello, hello!**

**Voice: Enough with the hellos.**

**Me: …Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hellooooooo-**

**Voice: We get it, STOP! **

**Me: Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello**

**Voice: Okay fine, don't stop. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Odango**

**Rating: M (in full swing for this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki (of any form)**

_Chapter 13: Luster_

Sanzo led Goku directly to the younger's room and closed the door behind them. The entire walk home the young teen had been quiet. His eyes had remained downcast. His shoulders were slumped, and his steps had been slow. It had pained Sanzo to watch Goku as they made their way back to the house. Now that the boy was behind closed doors it seemed that whatever strength was keeping him up left, and Goku crumpled to the floor sobbing.

This was what Sanzo had been trying to avoid. Goku wasn't as strong emotionally as many believed him to be. Were most had time to mature slowly Goku had to act mature quickly, but never actually gained the inner strength needed for it. Due to this Goku was inwardly fragile. Once the hard outer shell was cracked the soft frail interior crumbled.

Kneeling down Sanzo collected the trembling youth in his arms and just held onto him. What could he say to bring his cheerful monkey back? Sanzo didn't know, but he knew enough to know that Goku required some form of comfort. Not being good with words himself, holding Goku was all Sanzo could offer the boy.

Goku's hands fisted in Sanzo's shirt and he clung to him as he cried. He was scared. Scared of what would happen now that he had lost control of himself once again. The reason he had been isolated and ostracized at the orphanage was because they viewed him as an uncontrollable monster. The caretakers had even locked him up on occasion. Was that going to happen again? Or would Sanzo and Auntie send him away? Goku didn't want to leave the dojo. He didn't want to leave Auntie. Mainly though, he didn't want to leave Sanzo. Of everything he had come to believe he gained it was Sanzo that he held dearest. He didn't want to give their relationship up!

As a thought entered Goku's mind his arms wrapped around Sanzo's neck, '_Maybe Sanzo doesn't care for me anymore?_' The terrifying notion caused a strangled sob to escape Goku, and he buried his face in the nook Sanzo's throat. "Let me stay," he suddenly whispered catching Sanzo by surprise. "I'll do anything! You can lock me up, beat me, take away my food just please let me stay with you."

To say Sanzo was shocked would have been a gross understatement. He couldn't even imagine what was causing Goku to say the things he was. Then he remembered how cautious the boy had been when his aunt had first brought him home. Sanzo's arms tighten around Goku, holding him as close as he could. "You aren't going anywhere," Sanzo managed to whisper. "I'm not letting anyone take you from away me."

The arrival of more tears soaking Sanzo's neck and jacket made him smile. Goku's sobs had changed slightly, and Sanzo knew the brunet was relieved to hear Sanzo's words. But there was something nagging at the back of Sanzo's mind, what did Goku mean by lock him up, beat him, and take away his food? Surely it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Goku," Sanzo called softly as he carefully detached the boy and made him look at him. Being cautious with his words Sanzo asked, "Why would you tell me to lock you up?"

Sanzo silently prayed that his assumption was incorrect. The second Goku's eyes darkened and he looked away Sanzo knew instantly that he wasn't wrong. "That's what the orphanage did," Goku whimpered. Memories of those long cold nights in the orphanage cellar entered his mind. "They would lock me up and beat me when I did something wrong. They wouldn't feed me for days. They-" Goku's words were stopped by Sanzo's lips, gently silencing him.

He couldn't listen to another word. The more Goku spoke the more infuriated Sanzo grew. The mere knowledge that such a thing had happened to his Goku filled him with such murderous rage! Breaking the kiss Sanzo placed light feathery kisses to Goku's eyes, kissing away the last of his tears. He had to make Goku realize he was staying with him for good!

Suddenly Sanzo's eyes softened and his lips curved up in a soft smile. The answer was so simple he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. Pulling Goku into his lap so he was comfortable Sanzo kissed the smaller male deeply. Goku let out a soft whimper and kissed back. This time when Sanzo broke the kiss he looked directly into Goku's eyes. Half mast golden orbs stared back at him. Sanzo noted a mixture of hope and fear in their depths. Leaning down Sanzo rested his forehead on Goku's. Taking a deep breath Sanzo whispered, "I love you."

Goku's eyes quickly widened and he gaped at the blonde. There was no way Sanzo had said it first! More than that, Sanzo was wearing the softest expression Goku had ever seen on the older teen's face. Realizing Sanzo was expecting some kind of reply Goku opened his mouth but nothing came out. He close him mouth then opened it again. Still sound refused to come forth.

Sanzo regarded Goku carefully. "You don't have to answer right now," he finally said. "Just know I'm never going to send you away, or lock you up, or anything else those bastards did to you."

'_Talk dammit!'_ Goku screamed at his mouth. Of all the times for his mouth to stop working it had to choose now! Goku caught the traces of pain in Sanzo's eyes. _'Fine if I can't talk,'_ Goku decided and pressed his lips against Sanzo's.

Sanzo's eyes widened as he felt Goku's lips crash against his. Realizing this was Goku's answer, Sanzo smiled, and kissed back. He didn't understand why the younger one couldn't speak, but Sanzo did prefer actions to words, and Goku's answer was loud and clear in his kiss.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Goku was sitting in Sanzo's lap. Goku's back against Sanzo's chest and Sanzo's back against Goku's bed. Sanzo's arms were wrapped tightly around Goku's middle, holding him close. Goku had been recounting what Gat had tried to do to him when he carried him off. With each word that Goku spoke Sanzo added another level of torture to his plan for the sophomore duo.

"I think he was going to… rape me," Goku said. With those words Sanzo stopped breathing, and listening. "But when he moved to kiss me I just became so mad that I lost control. I didn't mean to hurt him," at that point Goku turned his head to look at Sanzo, "I swear I didn't mean to lose control. I promise it wo-"

Goku's words were cut short by Sanzo's lips. Instantly the blonde's tongue delved into the warm cavern and mapped the familiar area. Goku could do nothing as Sanzo's tongue and lips ravished his mouth. Sanzo's hands crept up from their position around Goku's waist. One hand slipped under his shirt while the other went up to his throat. Gripping his chin Sanzo forced Goku's head back further so he could deepen the kiss. The hand under his shirt tweaked Goku's nipple causing a startled whimper to breach Goku's lips, only to be swallowed by Sanzo.

Sanzo broke away from Goku's lips and attacked his neck. Goku could do nothing but gasp and moan as Sanzo held his head in place and marked his tanned skin as he liked. "Sa-ahnn-zo-oh," Goku managed to moan as his body grew hotter and hotter under Sanzo's ministrations.

The blonde paused in his actions and turned Goku around so he was facing him, but still sitting in his lap. The hand that had been holding Goku's chin moved to his hair and gripped tightly, tilting his head back so he was looking directly into Sanzo's intense gaze. "You are mine," Sanzo growled before reclaiming Goku's lips. The younger brunet whimpered again and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He didn't know why Sanzo was being so forceful, but he did know he didn't want him to stop.

Sanzo knew that he wasn't being fair to Goku right now, but he couldn't make himself stop. He felt the need to restake his claim on what was his. The knowledge that someone else had intentionally tried to take Goku was infuriating. His anger was only fueled by the knowledge that Gat meant to rob Goku of something that rightfully belonged to Sanzo. The boy's ass was his! No one other than him was allowed to even think about it, so the idea that someone had actually dared to try and take it was causing a boiling rage within Sanzo. He knew it was wrong of him to be selfish in his actions right now, but Goku was his and he needed to make it known.

The hand that was not gripping Goku's hair had slipped into the back of Goku's jeans and was squeezing his ass, alternating between harsh and light. Despite his rather cruel treatment of the smaller male Goku was whimpering into their adjoined mouths and clinging to him tightly. Pressing further than he ever had Sanzo slipped his fingers into the crease of Goku's cheeks and nudged the tight ring of muscles.

"Ah!" Goku let out a startled cry as Sanzo slipped one finger inside. "Sanzo – ouch, stop. It hurts," Goku cried, tears collecting in his eyes.

That snapped Sanzo out of his desperate actions. Withdrawing his hand and releasing Goku's hair Sanzo hugged Goku; his arms were strong and meant to reassure the boy, which they did. "I'm sorry," Sanzo whispered kissing the tears that had slipped down Goku's cheeks away. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he continued.

"Mm, I know," Goku sniffled, still clinging to Sanzo. "Please be gentle, okay?"

Sanzo pulled away and look at Goku with a confused expression. "You want to continue?"

Goku's eyes widened and his face turned bright red. Hiding his face in the nook of Sanzo's neck he mumbled, "Of course I do. I already said if it was with you I want it."

A devilish smile crept over Sanzo's lips. It seemed he still could have what he wanted. Coaxing Goku's face out of hiding Sanzo kissed him gently. "I promise to be gentle, as much as I can," Sanzo assured him before standing up, with Goku in his arms, and depositing him on the bed. Goku let out a surprised yelp before his shirt was removed and Sanzo was claiming his lips once again. As Sanzo kissed Goku into a haze he removed the boy's jeans and shoes. Next to go were his boxers and socks. Sanzo pulled away from Goku's addicting mouth and took in the sight below him.

Goku's tanned skin was dusted with a light blush and a sheen of sweat. Added with the fading light spilling in from the window Goku's skin seemed to glow with a beautiful luster, like that of a jewel. His golden eyes, half lidded, were darkened and filled with unfulfilled lust. His lips were slightly parted, and, as Sanzo watched, his tongue snaked out and traveled along the bottom one. Continuing his observation Sanzo took in Goku's desire standing at full attention, practically begging to be touched. Everything combined to create a sight so enchanting and erotic that Sanzo felt his desire to keep Goku hidden from everyone intensify. He just knew he would kill anyone who saw Goku like this.

Leaning down Sanzo placed a chaste kiss to Goku's lips before moving to his throat, down to his collarbone, and then his chest. As he nipped, sucked, and licked Goku's nipples he placed his fingers against Goku's lips. The gasping and moaning boy could barely think about what Sanzo wanted, but after a moment he figured it out. Taking the digits into his mouth Goku sucked and licked at each one individually.

Keeping his fingers in place Sanzo continued down Goku's body, his tongue delving into his navel as he reached it. The sensation caused Goku's hips to jerk, but Sanzo held him down. Goku whimpered around Sanzo's fingers as the older teen probed his bellybutton with his tongue over and over. Soon Goku was shifting beneath Sanzo trying to get some friction in the one place he most wanted it. Sanzo, a cruel smirk in place, ignored Goku's silent plea and continued what he was doing a little longer.

When he felt that his fingers were finally well lubricated and that Goku had been patient enough Sanzo pulled his fingers free, and moved down to take Goku's weeping erection into his mouth. "Ahn!" Goku let out a euphoric cry as Sanzo's mouth engulfed him. "Nnm Sanzo-oh. More, ah please," Goku begged, his hands reached up and balled in Sanzo's hair.

The blonde grunted but didn't remove them. Instead Sanzo brought his slickened hand to Goku's entrance and carefully slipped one finger inside. Goku didn't seem to even register it this time so Sanzo started to twist and thrust the finger slowly. When a soft whimper left Goku followed by a moan Sanzo knew he had brushed the right spot inside him. After a minute Sanzo added a second finger, and this time Goku did notice.

"Nnn, Sanzo," Goku called with slight uncertainty in his voice.

Sanzo release Goku's shaft and moved up his body. Kissing him deeply Sanzo reassured his lover, "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you again."

Goku looked into Sanzo's eyes and nodded. "Okay, I trust you Sanzo," he whispered. Wrapping his arms around Sanzo's shoulders Goku leaned up and kissed the blonde. "I love you," he whispered into their adjoined lips.

Amethyst eyes widened at the declaration then softened as he kissed Goku back. Sanzo began to slowly scissor his fingers in Goku's entrance making sure to not stress a single muscle. When he felt that his little monkey was ready he slipped in the third finger. Goku groaned and clung to Sanzo with more strength at the intrusion. Sanzo just continued to kiss Goku as he proceeded to prep him. Goku was so warm inside that he felt like his fingers were melting; he could only imagine how it would feel once his cock was inside him.

"Sanzo?" Goku's voice sounded confused and needy as Sanzo removed his fingers from Goku's entrance. Leaning up on his knees Sanzo quickly undid his own pants and removed them along with his shirt, boxers, shoes, and socks. "Sanzo," Goku whimpered at the loss of body heat as he reached for Sanzo.

"Shh," Sanzo hushed the brunet as he returned to his previous place, and kissed him while he raised his legs. "We're going to take this slow," he promised. Goku's eyes widened as Sanzo aligned his own shaft with his entrance. With a hard swallow Goku reached down and ran his fingers across Sanzo's shaft. The blonde hissed softly at the feel of Goku's fingers spreading his own precum along his length. "Goku, enough," Sanzo warned.

Goku withdrew his hand and Sanzo kissed him hard. Placing one of Goku's legs over his shoulder he used his free hand to line his erection up to Goku's twitching and moist ass. Slowly Sanzo pushed forward. Goku gritted his teeth at the feeling of something large and blunt being forced inside of his body. Sanzo made sure to continue kissing Goku, and rubbed his cock as he eased inside of him. Once the head was all the way in Sanzo paused and took a deep breath. The amount of energy it was taking him to go slow was more than he imagined. After the short rest he inched the rest of the way in.

"Ahhnn," Goku gasped once Sanzo was fully sheathed inside him.

Sanzo groaned and held still to let Goku fully adjust. Goku was so hot and wet. The feeling was more than he could ever imagine. It felt truly incredible to be inside of his Goku. When Goku shifted experimentally and let out a soft moan Sanzo pulled out then thrust back in. As if drawn to the spot, he hit Goku's prostate on the first thrust and the boy's back arched off the bed as he cried out in bliss. Sanzo wrapped his arms around Goku's waist and held him close as he began to thrust into him steadily. Goku clung to him in turn, his whole body filling with a pleasure he didn't know he could feel.

Moans passed from Goku's parted lips as Sanzo's pace slowly picked up. When Sanzo's hand moved between them and enclosed around Goku's leaking length he cried out in bliss. He was so close, but he couldn't form a coherent phrase to warn Sanzo. All Goku could do was call out Sanzo's name over and over while clinging to him.

"Nn, Goku," Sanzo groaned as he felt the tightening of Goku's inner walls around him and felt the warm sticky liquid cover his hand as Goku came.

"Sanzo!" Goku yelled as he released. After a few more thrust and after Goku was spent Sanzo released inside of his little lover. "Mm," Goku let out a small sound similar to a purr as Sanzo kissed his neck and nuzzled his face against the damp skin.

"Mine," Sanzo whispered holding Goku close to him.

Goku couldn't help but smile at the knowledge that he was Sanzo's, and that Sanzo wasn't going to send him away. Nuzzling into the warmth that was Sanzo, Goku's eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep feeling safe, and extremely worn out.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Later that night when Goku and Sanzo were roused for dinner Goku could barely move. He winced as pain raced up his back, tears recollecting in his eyes. Sanzo tried to stifle the smile that appeared on his lips. Goku's entire body was covered in kiss marks and the boy had a scarlet blush painting his cheeks. He looked absolutely edible and Sanzo wanted a bit. Restraining himself, Sanzo leaned down, and kissed Goku softly. "Thank you for the meal." Sanzo's words only served to make Goku's blush darker. The blonde laughed as he left the room to get Goku his dinner seeing as he couldn't walk at the moment.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Hazel fumed as he paced his and Gat's shared apartment. He had spent most of the evening thinking of how to get Goku back for what he had done. Not only had the little demon stolen Sanzo from him, he had injured Gat seriously. Hazel's blue eyes swiveled to the larger man sitting on the sofa with a bag of ice covering his bandaged face. Yes, Goku had to pay for what he had done to Gat that was for certain. While he was at it, Hazel would also get Sanzo.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well? **

**Voice: *out cold with blood surrounding her***

**Me: … I like that reaction! What did the rest of you think?**

**Voice: *jumps awake* Wait! What was that last part?**

**Me: Too late! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Golden Eyes**_

**I'm on time again! Yippee!**

**Voice: Actually I think you're early on this one.**

**Me: I am? *checks* I AM! Hurray!**

**Voice: On with the chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Odango**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki**

_Chapter 14: Surprise!_

As if the weather was reflecting Goku's cheery mood the sun was out, the sky was bright blue, and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. It was also unusually warm for that time of year. Goku was pleased because that meant he wouldn't be stuck indoors for PE; Sanzo was happy because that meant he didn't have to carry an umbrella, he hated those things. The walk to school wasn't eventful, but it wasn't boring either. Sanzo watched as Goku beamed and chatted beside him. He mainly watched for any signs of a limp, which he found none.

He had made sure Goku took a hot soak last night and rested well. It wouldn't do anyone any good to have Hakkai and Gojyo on him about his "rough treatment" of the boy. Then again he had enjoyed bathing the blushing and squirming teen last night.

"Hakkai! Gojyo!" Goku's excited voice cracked slightly as he called out to their friends. Sanzo winced, that was the only actual sign that they had done anything, other than the numerous hickies dotting Goku's chest and inner thighs.

"Are you alright Goku?" Hakkai asked with concern, "Your voice sounds hoarse."

"I over used it last night is all," Goku answered with a bright smile. Sanzo nearly face palmed at the comment, but resisted the urge. The looks he was receiving from Gojyo and Hakkai were enough for him to realize they had caught on.

"Well be sure to drink a lot of water and try not to use your voice to much today," Hakkai instructed. "Tea with honey will help sooth your throat."

Goku nodded as Hakkai gave instructions on how to take care of his "over used" voice. Gojyo slid next to Sanzo and smirked at him as the two brunets talked. "So, last night huh?" the redhead grinned. "Couldn't think of any other way to cheer him up?"

Sanzo glared at the annoying cockroach. Still he knew the other was just worried about Goku. "He was worried that I was going to send him away," the blonde finally said.

Red eyes widened, "Why the hell would that happen?"

He didn't want to say it. Sanzo didn't feel that it was his place to inform Gojyo and Hakkai about what Goku had told him last night about the orphanage. "It's happened before I guess," was all Sanzo said before moving forward and pulling Goku close to him.

Goku was a little startled by the embrace but didn't protest, especially once he caught sight of Hazel and Gat coming through the gates. Sanzo glared as the two passed, his grip tightening around Goku's shoulders. Light blue eyes stared in deep purple. Sanzo saw anger and resentment, but also want in the depths of Hazel's eyes. Leaning down Sanzo placed a kiss to Goku's temple, his eye contact with Hazel breaking in the process.

Hakkai and Gojyo watched as Hazel's face contorted with rage before he continued toward the building. They looked over to Sanzo, both holding warning expressions. Though it was obvious Hazel had realized Sanzo was with Goku and wasn't going to be with him, they were worried that perhaps Hazel would try something worse this time. People could act out violently when they believed something that was theirs was being taken from them. The last thing they wanted was for Goku to be hurt again because of Hazel's inner jealousy.

"I need to go to the lockers and change," Goku suddenly said.

Sanzo frowned, he actually didn't want to let Goku go. Still the freshman did have class and so did he. "Stay in a crowd, don't get caught by yourself," Sanzo instructed as he released Goku.

"Okay!" Goku agreed before running off towards the locker rooms.

"He's walking well for someone who just had his first night," Hakkai observed.

"You're right," Gojyo frowned. "I guess you do take good care of him," he grinned over to Sanzo.

"Watch it sprite," Sanzo growled as he moved toward the main building. Hakkai and Gojyo snickered to each other but quickly stopped when Sanzo turned on them with a frown. "So how much?" he asked.

The couple exchange looks before turning confused eyes to the senior. "How much of what?" Hakkai asked.

"How much was your bet on us?" Sanzo asked. Green and red eyes widened. They both start to rattle about how they didn't know what Sanzo was talking about, and how they would never do such a thing. "Just so you know, last night I confessed to Goku. So who won?"

"I did!" Gojyo cheered. Sanzo's eyes narrowed and Gojyo barely had time to dodge a fist aimed at his head. "Watch it," he gasped.

"Idiot," Hakkai sighed. "Look Sanzo it was just an innocent bet, nothing more. It isn't like we were taking a poll and having others get in on it."

"Yeah, what's the harm in a little bet between boyfriends?" Gojyo asked hiding behind Hakkai.

Sanzo's eyes were still narrowed but he didn't seem too interested in thrashing them anymore. "Fine," he said turning around again, "Just don't let Goku know." Hakkai and Gojyo smiled at each other before following after Sanzo.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Hazel watched as Goku separated from his friends and headed off towards the gymnasium and the locker rooms. He would have acted then but Goku instantly blended in with another group of people giving Hazel no chance to move on the boy. Letting the freshman pass Hazel returned his attention to Sanzo and the other two. He watched as they bantered, his eyes never leaving Sanzo's figure. Finally when Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo moved toward the school building Hazel acted.

Turning to Gat he leveled the tall sophomore with an even glare. "You know what to do?" he asked.

"Of course," Gat answered. It hurt to talk, blink, actually it hurt to move his facial muscles in any way. His face was badly bruised and cut up. He had a bandage over his nose, one eyes, and his forehead. What wasn't covered by gauze and tape was covered with bruises.

"I want that monster erased from Sanzo's side," Hazel spat. "Then I'll deal with Sanzo. He'll learn the consequences of turning away from my guiding hand."

Gat's eyes narrowed slightly. He knew Hazel wasn't going to give this matter up. His hatred of homosexuals was far too deep rooted for him to see what was so obvious to others. Gat just wished that Hazel would stop trying to force his views onto others. Still, he wanted Hazel to be happy, and would do anything to make that possible.

"Goku will be in Physical Education all day today, we won't have any chances during class to grab him," Hazel mused out loud. "Aiming for lunch won't work either, Sanzo and the others will be on guard because of yesterday." Gat watched as Hazel mulled over how to proceed. "After school," Hazel finally said. "On his way to club activities, we can get him then."

"Understood," Gat acknowledged the time and then looked at his wrist. "The warning bell will ring soon, we should head in."

Hazel seemed stunned by Gat's words for a moment before he waved a hand in the air. "Yes of course, thank you." Laying their planning aside the two made their way into the building.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Goku broke off from the group he had been walking with and headed for the freshmen locker rooms. He didn't see any one of his classmates as he neared the door and figured that he was the first one to arrive. Shrugging he opened the door and his mouth dropped and eyes bulged. There, up against the lockers, was Homura and Kougaiji. Homura had Kougaiji pinned, his mouth over the other's. Kougaiji's arms were wrapped around Homura's neck, his hands tangled in the other's dark hair.

He couldn't move, he couldn't blink, and he couldn't make a sound. How was he supposed to process what was going on? Last time he had heard Homura and Kougaiji still liked him, though they had backed off in their pursuit. When did this happen? How did it happen? Why was he just standing there watching them make out? Finally Goku found his voice, "Um, excuse me."

Kougaiji and Homura broke apart so fast Goku barely caught the movement. "Goku!" Kougaiji gaped at the golden eyed freshman standing in the doorway. "How long have you been there?" he asked.

Goku had a slight blush on his cheeks. He had been standing there for a while now. "Um, about two minutes," he estimated. It might have been longer, it might have been shorter, he wasn't too sure actually.

A light blush dusted across both Homura and Kougaiji's faces. "So you saw," Homura stated. Goku just nodded, he really was feeling awkward right about now. "Might as well explain then," Homura sighed and sat down on a bench.

"You don't have to," Goku quickly said holding his hands up in front of him as if to ward off the oncoming words. "I mean congratulations and all that, but I really don't need to know!"

"No," Kougaiji said sitting next to Homura, "I think we owe you an explanation." Kougaiji gestured to the other bench across from them, and Goku, realizing he couldn't get out of the talk, slunk towards it and sat down. Kougaiji looked over to Homura for a little support. The bi-colored eyed senior reached over and laced their fingers together.

Taking a deep breath Homura started, "Well after you and Sanzo made it official that you two were together we started to spend more time with each other. Nothing much, just talking in the halls, going to eat after school." Homura paused to collect his thoughts, "Then we slowly just added on to that, and before we knew it we were with each other most of the time outside of school."

"So… you guys are going out?" Goku queried timidly.

The two exchanged a brief glance before Kougaiji answered, "I guess. We really didn't know when our feelings shifted from you to the other. It just happened."

"Yeah, I mean when I saw Kougaiji speaking with someone and get a little to close I became extremely jealous," Homura admitted. "It kind of clicked for me at that point."

Goku was feeling really awkward right now. Homura and Kougaiji were smiling at each other and seemingly ignoring his presence. Is that how he and Sanzo acted? No wonder people avoided them when they were together, the heavy atmosphere was unbearable. "Um, I understand. Really I do!" Goku said. "And congratulations again, but you should really be heading to your lockers soon."

As if Goku's reminder sprung them into action the two jumped up and ran out of the locker room with a hurried "thank you". Goku sighed and slumped forward on the bench. That had been the most stressful five minutes of his life! Who knew that sitting down and just talking could be so unnerving.

Goku's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and his classmates entering the room. Spotting Nataku Goku grinned and went over to him. "So, do you know about Homura and Kougaiji?" he asked. Yes it was awkward, but there was no way he was not going to talk about it.

Nataku looked confused for a moment before he registered what his friend was talking about. "You mean about them going out?" he asked as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Yes I've known for a while now. Why?"

Goku frowned, why hadn't he known about it? "I caught them making out right before you all arrived," he said with a smirk.

"What?" Nataku gasped. "You mean, in here?" Goku nodded. Nataku shuddered. Then his eyes widened as Goku started to peel his shirt off. "Wait!" he shouted pulling Goku's undershirt back down. Everyone in the locker room turned and stared at them.

"What's wrong Nataku?" Goku asked confused about his friend's behavior.

Nataku looked around, his eyes frantically searching for somewhere for Goku to change without being seen. Finally he spotted the toilet stalls. "Change in there!" he said pointing to them.

Goku blinked several times before saying, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Doesn't matter," Nataku said pushing Goku into one stall and tossing him his gym clothes. "Don't come out until you're dressed!"

"Nataku!" Goku exclaimed as Nataku slammed the stall door and glared at the boys watching him.

"What are you looking at?" He demanded. The others quickly went back to what they had been doing earlier and Nataku released a sigh. He had barely believed his eyes when he saw Goku removing his shirt. All those hickies, but then again seeing as him and Sanzo did seem to be doing rather well together it was only a matter of time. He was just happy he caught Goku before he had completely stripped and some of the other guys had seen. The last thing they needed was an uproar over Goku's devirginzied status.

Going back over to his own locker Nataku changed out of his school uniform and into his PE uniform. As he dressed he considered were the hickies had been on Goku's body. He hoped none of them would be visible with the uniform. "Okay Nataku now tell me what the big deal is?" Goku growled as he opened the stall door and stalked over to the other golden eyed boy.

Nataku turned to answer Goku and gaped at the sight of one particularly large and dark hickie exposed above the collar of Goku's shirt. This time Nataku didn't have time to react before others had seen it, everyone had turned at the sound of Goku's voice. It was like everything happened in slow motion but once the guys converged on Goku there was nothing but chaos. Questions were being fired off one after another, one guy was trying to see if there were any other marks, and another was crying though Nataku wasn't sure why.

"That's enough!" the freshmen stilled at the loud voice from the doorway. Gojyo stood glaring at everyone as he walked in. "Break away," he ordered and they moved away from Goku. The redheaded junior looked down at Goku and frowned. "That's stupid bastard," he sighed, "You'd think he'd know better than putting them somewhere visible."

Goku's golden eyes widened as he looked down and saw the cause of the commotion. His hand snapped up and he covered the spot. His mouth gaped and he looked up at Gojyo with an innocent expression.

"I know monkey," Gojyo said tussling his hair. "We'll deal with Sanzo later right now you all need to get out to the fields. Move it!"

The students, spurred on by Gojyo's order, scrambled from the locker room and dashed outside to the fields. Goku and Nataku picked up the rear meeting Lirin along the way. The blonde girl was confused about their position but her interest was instantly diverted by the sight of the hickie. She gasped, then blushed, then squealed as her mind went through all the usual "girly" reactions to finding out a friend had progressed in a relationship.

"Alright everyone quiet down," the coach called. "This morning we'll be going over the rules of soccer then we'll spend most of the day playing. Gojyo here will break you up into teams and tell you your position. Throughout the day I'll be moving you around so don't get to comfortable."

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

By lunch time the class barely had the energy to walk to the bleachers to sit down. The only ones that seemed fine were Goku, Nataku, and Lirin. The three sat in the shade of the announcer's box and opened their lunchboxes. Goku grinned at all the food stuffed inside his box. Pulling out a bottle of water from his bag Goku set to eating. Three minutes later the three freshmen were joined by Kougaiji, Dokugaku, Yaone, Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo. A minute after that Homura, Zenon, and Shien arrived.

The usual seating arrangements occurred, except instead of Sanzo, Homura, and Kougaiji sitting across from Goku Sanzo sat beside his little monkey and Homura and Kougaiji sat beside each other. Goku frowned as he watched everyone act normal to the new arrangement. Was he the only one that hadn't known about Homura and Kougaiji?

"Does everyone know?" Goku finally asked, the desire to know too much for him.

"Know what?" Hakkai asked looking at Goku's irritated expression.

"What's wrong with you?" Sanzo asked as he also took note of Goku's mood. He had thought Goku was in a good mood, but it seemed he was wrong.

"About those two!" Goku said pointing at Homura and Kougaiji. All eyes turned to the new couple then back to Goku. It was then that Goku realized everyone had known and he was the only one in the dark about it. Hurt entered his eyes and he bowed his head. Why had no one told him? Did they find him so untrustworthy?

"Goku," Sanzo called gently. When Goku didn't look at him Sanzo sighed and gripped the brunet's chin. Tilting his head so he could meet his eyes Sanzo said, "We knew, but didn't think it was our place to say anything."

"But," Goku whined, he hated being left out of things.

"You've had a lot going on," Yaone smiled over to Goku, "We've been trying to not bother you."

Homura and Kougaiji sighed, it seemed that by keeping silent they had somehow hurt Goku. Seeing as they both had a soft spot for the freshman they felt bad about causing him any ill feelings. "Goku, we're sorry," Kougaiji finally said, "We should have told you instead of letting you find out like that."

"Like what?" Sanzo and Hakkai snapped.

"How did he find out?" Hakkai demanded.

"What did you two do to him?" Sanzo glared at the two.

"They didn't do anything!" Goku defended his two friends. "I just walked in on them."

Homura and Kougaiji blushed at the reminder of being caught making out in school. "Seems they were making out in the locker room when Goku arrived," Nataku explained also glaring at his cousin. "You should be ashamed of yourselves by the way. Going at it in school."

Hakkai and Gojyo looked away from everyone as Nataku lectured his cousin. Sanzo glared at the two juniors but didn't say anything. "How about we leave this subject for later?" Dokugaku suggested.

"Great idea," Yaone agreed. The others nodded and returned to their lunches.

Across the field Hazel and Gat sat under a tree. Hazel was talking to a couple boys, the few that had been interested in his opinion, and Gat was keeping watch on Goku. Though the plan was to snatch Goku after school before he went to club activities, he still wanted to know the boy's movements. What he was really looking for were signs of the aggression Goku had shown yesterday. But despite how much he looked he couldn't find any.

"Isn't that right Gat?" Hazel asked. Gat looked back at Hazel with a blank stare. The smaller sophomore sighed realizing the other hadn't been listening. "Homosexuality is a disease, one that can be cured and controlled with treatment. Isn't that right?"

Gat kept is inner feelings hidden. He didn't agree that he was ill, he was perfectly healthy, but Hazel needed his support in this conversation. "That's right, it can be controlled," and with that he wasn't lying. Gat had become an expert in controlling his longing for another man.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So, this is basically just a filler chapter to give you all a break from the chaos Hazel's been causing before the big showdown.**

**Voice: Does that mean it'll happen soon?**

**Me: Yep! Soon everything is going to go BANG!**

**Voice: Yay! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Golden Eyes**_

**Hello, I'm on time again this week! Hip hip horary!**

**Voice: Odd thing to be happy about.**

**Me: Shut it. Oh and a quick warning, this will be ending soon. **

**Plot Bunny: Odango**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki**

_Chapter 15: Missing Goku_

Goku sighed and stretched as he left the gymnasium and headed towards the clubrooms. Nataku and Lirin had already dashed off to their own clubs, but Goku had stayed behind to discuss a couple things with the coach. It wasn't much, just that Goudai believed Goku should perhaps be sent to the advanced classes for upperclassmen instead of remaining in the freshmen class. He was apparently too talented to remain within the lower ranks. Goku had been reluctant, he knew his classmates already disliked that he was better, but after awhile he had agreed. Even if he faced more ridicule in the next class at least he'd be getting a work out.

Turning down a shaded path heading towards the separate buildings for the different martial art clubs, Goku looked up at the sky, and frowned. The sky kept hinting at bad weather but it didn't seem to be willing to deliver on it. Though Goku didn't want it to rain, he wanted it to drop already so the sun could come back out. "Probably not going to happen," Goku mumbled to himself as he returned his sight to the path. Golden eyes widened and Goku came to a stop at the appearance of Gat blocking his way. "What do you want?" he asked, crouching into a defensive stance instantly.

"We need to talk," Gat answered taking a step forward.

Goku's eyes narrowed and he took a step back. "We have nothing to talk about. How about you go and talk to Hazel," he snapped. "I'm sure there is much you aren't telling him."

Gat stopped mid stride in his advancement on Goku. Sighing the yellow eyed sophomore nodded his head. "Yes, there is a lot I don't tell Hazel," he admitted, "But I will do everything I can to help him."

"There are some things you shouldn't do for someone, no matter how much you love them," Goku retorted, still backing up from Gat. He was twenty feet away from the entrance to the narrow pathway he was in. He could turn and run, but he knew Gat would catch him before he reached it. '_I should have passed through the courtyard!'_

"You would do anything to get Sanzo to acknowledge you," Gat returned with venom in his voice.

"I wouldn't rape someone!" Goku growled. Ten feet from the entrance, Goku decided to chance it. Turning on his heel, he sprinted for the opening, and was caught two feet from it. "Let go!" Goku yelled.

Gat clamped a hand over Goku's mouth and Goku bit down. "Don't fight me and I won't hurt you," Gat warned.

"Liar!" Goku struggled, his elbow digging into Gat's ribs.

Gat grunted and put more pressure over Goku's mouth and nose. "I don't want to hurt you!" Gat explained. Goku looked at him with hate filled golden eyes. He tried to say something but it was muffled by Gat's large hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered before striking Goku on the back of the head, knocking him out. Goku's body slumped forward and Gat collected him up. Quickly the tall man slunk away, Goku tucked close to him.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo were standing outside the bojutsu clubroom waiting for Goku to come out. When the team captain came out and locked the door Sanzo's eyes narrowed. Walking up to the senior Sanzo asked, "Where is Goku?"

The other boy, startled by Sanzo's aggravated voice, jumped back. "Ah, he didn't come to the club," he stammered. "I thought he went home early." The senior released a sound similar to a squeak as a dark and vicious aura spilled from Sanzo. "I've… I've got to go!" the student fled from the furious blonde.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai called softly coming up behind him. Neither him nor Gojyo had heard what the other had said, his voice was to quiet. "Where is Goku?"

Sanzo spun around and glared at the two juniors. "Find Hazel!" he ordered. Gojyo and Hakkai's eyes widened. With understanding sparking in their eyes the three spilt up, all of them looking for one person, Hazel. Sanzo headed toward the school building in the direction of the student council room. With a little luck the treacherous snake may still be in. Throwing the door open Sanzo spotted Homura sitting at his desk, Kougaiji sitting with him.

Homura looked up from the document he had been pretending to read and his mismatched eyes widened at the sight of Sanzo's furry filled gaze. "What's going on?" Homura demanded standing up.

"Have either of you seen Hazel?" Sanzo demanded.

"No," Kougaiji answered with a shake of his head.

"Why?" Homura asked. The intensified anger in Sanzo's eyes caused Homura to come to an answer on his own. "Goku, what happened to Goku?"

"I don't know," Sanzo bit out. "Let me know if you see Hazel or Gat."

"If it's Gat I saw him heading towards the storage sheds in the back," Kougaiji said, his own eyes narrowed as he considered what was going on.

"You won't find him." The three's attention turned to the door and the smiling sophomore standing there. "Gat is very good and hiding. The only way you are getting Goku back is to listen to me," Hazel said walking into the room and sitting down in a seat.

"Where is Goku?" Sanzo asked calmly.

Hazel smiled, this is what he wanted. He wanted Sanzo at his mercy. Now maybe he could get him to see what Goku truly was, and who he belongs with. "I won't tell you that until you listen to me," Hazel answered. "Now, why don't we have a nice chat?" Hazel indicated a chair opposite him.

Sanzo glared at the seat but took it. "Okay, talk," he said. Though he looked calm his entire being was on edge. He didn't care what Hazel had to say, he just wanted Goku back.

"You two can stay if you want," Hazel said addressing Homura and Kougaiji.

"No, we have something else to do," Homura said. He shared a look with Sanzo before the two left the room.

Sanzo had a hard time suppressing the smirk that wanted to appear. Homura and Kougaiji were also going to join the look for Goku. It was only a matter of time now before they found him and Sanzo put an end to Hazel's insanity.

"Well, how about we start here," Hazel said standing up and walking over to Sanzo. Leaning over he reached out and traced the side of Sanzo's face with his hand. Sanzo jerked away from his touch, his purple eyes narrowing on the confident smirk on Hazel's face. "Goku is a poison that needs to be cleansed from you. He has seduced you and taken you down a sinful path. Let me lead you back to the light Sanzo-sempai."

Sanzo didn't resist it this time, he smirked. "I happen to like the path of sin I lead with Goku at my side," he answered.

Hazel's had smacked across Sanzo's face. Despite the stinging of his cheek Sanzo didn't look away from the burning blue eyes of the one hovering over him. "You only think that because you don't understand," Hazel whispered as he grasped Sanzo's face with both his hands. "Goku will be taken by Gat, and he'll enjoy it. You must know this. That boy only wants the pleasure of the body, nothing more. He doesn't love you. A creature such as him can't possibly love anyone."

"What did you say?" Sanzo growled, his eyes narrow.

Hazel smiled, he thought he finally had Sanzo's attention. "Goku doesn't love you," he answered.

"No before that," Sanzo corrected, he was having a hard time keeping his voice controlled.

"Oh," Hazel's smile turned coy, "Gat will take Goku." Sanzo's knee came up and collided with Hazel's diaphragm, bruising it.

Hazel fell to the floor gasping for air. Sanzo stood and placed his foot on Hazel's throat. Carefully he pressed down on the teen's windpipe cutting off his air supply further. "Now, we're going to do this my way," Sanzo smiled down at the one below him, and Hazel suddenly felt like he was at the mercy of a vengeful god. It was both beautiful and terrifying. "You are going to tell me where your loyal dog has taken my monkey and I won't kill him. You on the other hand," Sanzo pushed his foot further into Hazel's throat.

Hazel's hands came up and clawed at Sanzo's leg, ankle, and foot. Sanzo's smile turned brighter and he let up the pressure on his throat, though he did not remove his foot. "Track shed," Hazel gasped.

"Thank you," Sanzo said pleasantly before removing his foot fully and kicking Hazel hard in the temple. He knew it wasn't hard enough to kill, but the other teen was knocked unconscious instantly. Pulling out his phone Sanzo sent a spam text to Hakkai, Gojyo, and Homura leaving it up to them to send it to everyone else.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Gojyo stopped at the sound of his phone beeping in his pocket. Pulling the small red device out, he flipped it open, and peered at the text message. Quickly forwarding the text to his brother, Nataku, and Lirin he shut the phone and ran towards the back of the school. He had informed everyone that he had come upon about what was going on and they promised to let him know if they found anything.

The fact that Sanzo had found information first didn't surprise Gojyo at all. He had run into Kougaiji who had told him of the sophomore's appearance in the student council room. That blonde jerk had a way of getting things out of people, and with Goku on the line… Gojyo shivered as the many possibilities of what had happened to Hazel ran through his mind. Though Gojyo was honestly scared for the idiot he didn't feel sorry for him at all. He had it coming a long time ago. He would be lucky to just get out of this with nothing except a couple bruises.

"Gojyo!" the redhead turned at the sound of his brother's voice. "Have you found him yet?"

"No," Gojyo said running alongside the senior. "I'm heading to the location Sanzo gave us."

"I'm coming with you," Dokugaku said.

"Thought you'd say that," Gojyo smirked before they continued running to the back of the school grounds. As they turned the corner they caught sight of everyone else coming their direction as well. Hakkai and Yaone appeared at the same time, Nataku and Lirin were next, Homura and Kougaiji followed by Shien and Zenon, and finally Sanzo appeared.

"Which shed?" Sanzo glared at Kougaiji and Gojyo.

"That one!" They said pointing to the second from the right.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed on the shed and approached it. Grabbing the door handle he twisted and pulled on the door. It didn't move. "It's locked," he growled. Raising his hand he banged on the door. "Goku!" he yelled, "Goku are you in there? Goku!"

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Goku's head was foggy as he slowly drifted back to consciousness. He looked around, the place he was in was dark and smelled of dust. "Where am I?" he groaned.

"In the shed holding the track supplies," Gat answered sitting a bit away from him. "Are you okay?"

Goku scrambled away from him and shot to his feet, instantly regretting it. He swayed before falling back to his knees. "How hard did you hit me?" he demanded.

"I needed you to stop struggling," Gat reasoned. "Don't worry I'm not going to touch you."

"How can I trust your word?" Goku asked, he had curled up in the far corner as far away from Gat as possible. "You've already tried to rape me once."

"Yeah," Gat touched his still healing head, "I learned my lesson the first time. Just stay here until Sanzo-sempai comes and gets you. I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Goku shouted but Gat had already opened the door and shut it behind him. "Gat!" Goku got up and went to the door, banging his shins on the high jumps. "Let me out!"

"Someone will find you soon," Gat assured him before walking away.

"No! Don't leave me here! GAT!" Goku shouted pounding on the door. "Let me out! Please, let me out! Let me out!" Tears started to clog Goku's throat as he continued to scream and pound on the door. "Sanzo! Hakkai! Gojyo! SANZO! Let me out! Someone let me out!"

Soon he couldn't yell any more. His body was trembling and his sobs were coming close together silencing his voice. He fell to his knees and curled up in a ball as memories of being locked in a damp, cold, dark cellar emerged to the forefront of his mind. He was back at the orphanage. The caretakers had caught him climbing trees again, and one of the other kids blamed him of peeking in on the girls though he was on the opposite side of the complex. He felt the stinging lashes of the leather strap across his back before he was shoved into the cellar.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the dense silence surrounding him. "I'm so sorry. I won't do it again. I'm sorry." He was no longer in the track shed at Chang'an Accademy, he was at the orphanage. He was no longer Goku, Sanzo's monkey; he was the nameless orphan that nobody wanted. "I'm sorry, please let me out."

"Which one?" Sanzo's voice drifted to him, but it was far off as if from a dream.

"That one," two more voices he knew but couldn't register.

Rattling on the door caused Goku's eyes to open. "It's locked! Goku!" Sanzo's fist collided with the door. "Goku! Are you in there? Goku!"

"Sanzo?" Goku called hesitantly.

There was a pause in the banging, "Goku?"

"Sanzo!" Goku yelled. "Help Sanzo!"

At the sound of Goku's weak voice through the door Sanzo felt himself sway with relief. "Are you alright?" he asked quickly.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again, please let me out!" Goku cried.

Sanzo's heart constricted, Goku sounded so frightened. _"They use to lock me up,"_ Goku's words rang in Sanzo's mind and his eyes widened.

"Gojyo we need the key! Quickly!" Sanzo ordered.

"On it!" Gojyo turned and sprinted back to the building.

Sanzo turned his attention back to Goku. "Goku talk to me, are you hurt? Is Gat in there?" he asked softly. He needed to pull Goku out of his memories somehow.

"No, just me," Goku answered, his voice had a shiver to it. "I'm sorry Sanzo. Please let me out."

"Don't be sorry," Sanzo soothed. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Sanzo!" Gojyo returned and handed Sanzo the key.

Sanzo quickly unlocked the door and threw it open. He found Goku curled up on the floor, his large golden eyes filled with overflowing tears and fear. "Sanzo?" Goku looked so small, so broken, so terrified.

"Yeah," Sanzo said kneeling down and wrapping Goku in his arms.

"Sanzo!" Goku cried fisting his hands in his jacket and clinging to him. "I was so scared! Sanzo!"

"I know," Sanzo soothed as he ran his hand through Goku's hair. "It's alright, you're safe now. I'm right here."

Gojyo and Hakkai stood in the doorway giving the two some privacy. Homura, Kougaiji, and the others were talking amongst themselves. "Gat isn't around," Shien said with a calm tone.

"I couldn't find him either," Zenon frowned.

"So he just put Goku in the shed then left him?" Homura surmised.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Hakkai reasoned. "First let's wait for Goku to calm down, then we'll ask him what happened."

Nataku's gaze drifted passed the two juniors and to his best friend clinging to Sanzo like a lifeline. "Why is Goku so scared?" Lirin asked before Nataku could.

Gojyo and Hakkai shared a glance before their eyes darkened and they looked away from everyone. "Let's just say the orphanage Goku came from wasn't the best place," Hakkai said.

"Oh…" Lirin looked like she wanted to ask more but resisted.

"We need to find Gat," Yaone reasoned, "Ask him what Hazel is trying to achieve."

"I know what Hazel wants," Sanzo said coming out of the shed, Goku in his arms. "He wants me to cast Goku away and go to him. It's not going to happen." Sanzo's hard eyes looked down at Goku's huddled form and they softened. "I'm never letting him go."

"So, why don't we just deal with Hazel directly then?" Dokugaku suggested.

Sanzo's eyes turned back to the group. "I left him unconscious on the student council room floor. Gat might have gone there," he guessed.

"Good a place as any to check," Gojyo reasoned.

"Okay, let's go," Hakkai said leading the way. Everyone, including Sanzo with Goku in his arms, headed back to the school building and the student council room.

As they walked they drew the attention of the few still on campus. The sight of the three groups walking together, the thirst for blood coming from most of them, caused many a whisper to arise. It was the sight of Goku though, curled up in Sanzo's arms, that really caused a commotion. Some decided it was best to witness what was going to happen first hand, and followed after them.

Reaching the student council room they found Gat and Hazel still there. Gat had helped Hazel up and was pressing an ice pack to his head. Hazel looked pale and he had a large bruise forming on his temple, along with a large swollen goose egg. "I see you got him," Hazel spat at the sight of Goku in Sanzo's arms. "You didn't do your job Gat!"

"I locked him up like you instructed," Gat answered.

"I told you to ruin the boy!" Hazel yelled tossing the ice pack at him.

"Enough Hazel," Hakkai declared, his ice cold voice cutting through the building emotions in the room. "You've done more than you can be forgiven for."

Hazel leaned back in his chair as Hakkai and Gojyo advanced on him. Gat went to intercept them but Homura, Kougaiji, and Dokugaku met him halfway. Shien and Zenon blocked the door and Nataku, Lirin, and Yaone blocked the windows. There was no escape for the duo.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Hazel stammered.

Hakkai's emerald gaze narrowed as he grew nearer the blue eyed teen. "How about a taste of your own medicine?" he whispered.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**End of chapter!**

**Voice: WHAT?**

**Me: Hazel's end next chapter!**

**Voice: But, but, but!**

**Me: Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Final

_**Golden Eyes**_

**Okay, sorry this wasn't out yesterday, but you see I was in hiding. Yesterday marked the one year marker of the near fatal car accident I was in. I wasn't doing a lot yesterday. This is the FINAL chapter to this little tale. But there will be a side chapter to come explaining how Homura and Kougaiji got together.**

**Plot Bunny: Odango**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki**

_Final Chapter: Shining Gold_

Hazel watched as Gojyo and Hakkai slowly advanced on him. He looked left and right, frantically looking for a way out. Gat couldn't get to him, and the windows were being blocked. Several people were in his path to the door. He was trapped. He couldn't find a way out, and deep inside he knew there was no way out.

Sanzo's voice drifted to them, "I want an explanation." Hazel looked at him with confused hope in his eyes. "If you can give me a satisfactory explanation maybe we won't hurt you to bad."

That was it. Sanzo wasn't going to let him off completely. He was only giving him a choice that could possibly save him from a majority of the pain. Hazel didn't know what to do. Telling the truth would send all of them into a heated frenzy. Lying wouldn't be any better.

"Don't promise what you can't guarantee," Gojyo remarked. "I have no intention of going easy on him, no matter what he says."

"Though I am normally against settling matters with violence, this time I'm with Gojyo on this," Hakkai said with a smile. "He's done far too much to be forgiven with just a couple words."

Sanzo sighed, "I agree with you. But Goku doesn't like dealing with things like this." Gojyo and Hakkai turned around and looked at the huddled form in Sanzo's arms. "Out of respect for him, we'll hear him out."

Gojyo released a soft curse before saying, "Fine."

Hakkai nodded his head and turned back to pin Hazel with a cold stare. "So?" he prompted. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Hazel cringed away from the fierce tone and cold look. He knew he had nowhere to run, so he gave up. Ducking his head he spoke softly, "I wanted to help Sanzo free himself from the dark path he's traveling." Hazel looked up, his blue eyes boring into Sanzo's purple ones. "You have to understand, gays are vile people who only look for pleasure in the body. They can't feel love! He'll use you then throw you away! They can't be trusted!"

Sanzo's eyes narrowed as Hazel ranted. When he finished talking Sanzo spoke with an even tone, "What happened to make you so closed minded?"

Hazel stared at Sanzo in astonishment. No one had noticed that there was a deeper reason behind his actions before, well no one except Gat. With the thought of his constant companion he looked over to him. Gat was still being blocked by Kougaiji, Homura, and Dokugaku. Neither were giving the larger boy room to move.

"Answer him!" Gojyo yelled.

Flinching from the force of his voice Hazel bowed his head again. Shamed laced his words as he spoke, "I was living with my step-father when an old friend of his came to visit. He was so nice to me, and like a fool I believed the attention meant I was special to him." A bitter laugh escaped Hazel's lips, "After he got what he wanted from me he tossed me aside like trash." Hazel looked back up and glared at Hakkai and Gojyo, "You faggots are filthy trash that step on people's feelings! You don't care who you hurt as long as you get your satisfaction! You're all disgusting, lowlifes who don't deserve to brea-"

"Shut up," Gojyo growled smacking Hazel across the face.

"Gojyo," Sanzo warned.

Gojyo glared over at the blonde. "I don't care what his reasons are; he doesn't have the right to force his prejudice views onto us! And he has no right taking his bitter hatred out of Goku! Or do you not care that he's comparing him to that scumbag?"

Sanzo's eyes narrowed at Gojyo's accusation. "Easy Gojyo," Hakkai soothed his boyfriend. "Sanzo isn't saying that."

Sanzo glared at Gojyo for a moment longer before looking at Hazel. "Is that everything?" he asked.

Hazel looked at Sanzo with a bemused expression. "What do you mean?" he answered with a question of his own.

"Why are you so fixated on Sanzo?" Goku's voice, quiet and unsteady, asked. Everyone in the room looked at the brunet boy in Sanzo's arms. His golden eyes were wide open and looking at Hazel. There wasn't a shred of sympathy anywhere in them.

Hazel glared at the small freshman. "I have no reason to answer that!" he spat.

"I'll give you one," Hakkai said walking forward. Grabbing his arm he twisted it backward and up. "Answer the question, or I'll break your arm."

"Hazel!" Gat called. He tried to move forward but Dokugaku, Homura, and Kougaiji stopped him.

"Gah!" Hazel shouted as pain radiated up his arm. "Fine! Just stop!" Hakkai smiled and released Hazel's arm. Hazel cradled his arm gently and sighed. "I don't think Goku is right for Sanzo."

"And you are?" Goku asked, his voice hard.

Hazel looked and Goku and smirked, "I'm more suiting than a lying orphan slut like you!"

Goku winced at the words. Sanzo's arms tightened around him, and he glared death at the sophomore. "You do realize I'm an orphan to, right?" Hazel's eyes widened. "And you seem to be misinformed about some things. Goku wasn't the one pursuing me, I was chasing him."

"Didn't have to chase him far," Kougaiji mumbled. Homura nudged him in warning.

"No I didn't," Sanzo admitted. "But that wasn't because Goku was after me."

"I was though," Goku whispered.

Sanzo smiled down at the teen in his arms. "Anyways, it wasn't because Goku was after me, but because we need each other." Looking back to Hazel Sanzo finished with, "I love Goku. Give up."

Hazel shot from his seat and headed for Sanzo, intent on tearing Goku from his arms. The brunet freshman met him halfway, his fist driving into Hazel's diaphragm. The others watched silently as Hazel fell to the floor, clutching his rebruised midrift. "You monster!" Hazel wheezed.

Goku's eyes narrowed. "I might be stronger than most people, and my body might require more care than others, but I am not a monster." Kneeling down he looked Hazel in the eye and said, "If you weren't so focused on your hate, you would see you have someone extremely loyal beside you. And he's one of us, filthy gays, you hate so much."

Hazel's eyes widened and he looked to his right where Gat was trying to get by Dokugaku, Kougaiji, and Homura. "But-" Hazel started to say but he couldn't finish.

"I feel sorry for Gat," Goku said, "To have his heart belong to a person like. It must be hell."

"Fuck you!" Hazel spat and tried for Goku again. Easily Goku knocked his legs out from under him with a sweeping kick and pinned him to the ground.

"I would recommend you remain still," Goku said calmly. "You can't beat me."

Hazel struggled, but no matter what he did he couldn't budge Goku. Despite the boy's small size he was an expert in martial arts, and he knew how to handle his body. Exhausted and in pain Hazel finally stopped struggling. Goku's words played in his head. They rang true in more ways than one. He could never beat Goku in a fight, and he could never take Sanzo from Goku. Everything he had been trying to do was spirally out of control until he was left with nothing. Bitter tears slipped down his face and sobs chocked his throat.

With pitiless eyes Goku stood and went to Sanzo. The older teen instantly wrapped his arms around him, and held him close. "Why?!" The two looked at Hazel. His eyes were broken; he had no more fight in him. "Why him? Why not me?"

Sanzo's eyes narrowed. His answer was simple, but it still stung Hazel as he said it, "Goku understands me."

Gojyo looked over to Sanzo and Goku and sighed. "So we aren't going to beat the crap out of him?" he asked.

Sanzo shook his head. He looked at Gojyo and Hakkai and smirked, "Why torture a broken man?"

Gojyo and Hakkai, understanding, smiled and turned back to Hazel. The sophomore's eyes widened as the two walked towards him. At that moment Sanzo led Goku out of the classroom. The boy was clinging to him and shaking slightly. Sanzo could tell he was still feeling the after affects of his flashback earlier. It was also getting late and Goku hadn't eaten anything. They left the school building heading towards a restaurant.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Gat watched with growing terror as Hakkai and Gojyo slowly advanced on Hazel, who was still lying defenseless on the floor. "What are you going to do?!" Gat demanded.

Gojyo looked at the tall teen. "We're going to punish him," he answered plainly.

"But Sanzo said why torture him!" Gat responded moving forward only to be pushed back. He glared at the three upperclassmen in front of him. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Sanzo did say not to torture him," Hakkai agreed, "But that doesn't mean we cannot punish him."

"Sanzo is human after all, and any human would be pissed about the treatment this one's given to his little monkey," Gojyo said with a smile.

"You can't!" Gat yelled. He looked to everyone else around the room. "Why aren't any of you saying anything?"

Dokugaku shrugged, "If they don't do it, we will."

"We've lost, just stop it already," Gat beseeched them.

"He must learn his place," Homura stated.

Gat cringed as Hazel's pained cry filled the room. He stepped forward, Dokugaku pushed him back. "Let me go!" he pleaded.

"Not until it's over," Kougaiji said.

Another cry came from Hazel and Gat threw caution to the wind. With every ounce of strength he had he pushed Dokugaku away, punched Kougaiji in the abs, and faced Homura head on. "Move!" he demanded.

"Not a chance," Homura stated. "We don't want to hurt you, but I will if you keep this up."

"Gat!" Hazel's voice was filled with pain, which only spurred Gat's anger on.

"Suit yourself," he whispered before lunging forward and knocking Homura backward. With a clear path to Hazel Gat sprinted to him, pushing Hakkai and Gojyo away from him. Gat scooped Hazel up in his arms and cradled him protectively. "If you want to get to him you have to go through me!" he declared.

Hakkai and Gojyo looked at each other, then to the others in the room. "Suit yourself," Hakkai said. Gat braced himself for the blows but felt nothing. Looking up he saw the group of people slowly leaving the room.

"But, why?" Gat asked Hakkai.

The green eyed junior turned and smiled at Gat. "We have no reason to hurt you. All you've ever done is try and remain by the side of the one you love."

"Just make sure he stays away from Goku and Sanzo from now on," Gojyo added as he slipped his arm around Hakkai's waist and left the classroom.

Gat, stunned by the turn in events, looked down at Hazel. The teen was bruised, cut up, and bleeding. Hakkai and Gojyo hadn't gone easy on him during that short but brutal beating. Carefully he wiped some of the blood away. "Please, let this be the end of it," he whispered as he placed a soft kiss to Hazel's lips.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

Goku smiled and cuddled closer to Sanzo on the couch. After picking up something they could eat while walking they had ordered take-out and gone home. On their way they stopped by a movie-rental store and picked a movie both could agree on, not an easy feat. Sanzo preferred westerns, and Goku loved martial arts movies. They settled on a Jackie Chan film with him in the old west, _Shanghai Noon_. Now back at home, movie in, and food almost gone they were cuddled up on the couch together.

Sanzo had finally gotten Goku calmed down, and he even spoke of the flashback, though the words were whispered and vague in some areas. Sanzo still got a pretty good idea of what it was Gat made him relive, and he wanted to smash the sophomore to pieces for it. Still Sanzo remained beside Goku, his arms wrapped firmly around him.

"Hey Sanzo?" Goku asked, not turning away from the screen.

"Hmm?" Sanzo looked down at the top of Goku's head.

"Did I do the right thing?" the smaller one asked.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed. Frowning he asked, "With what?"

"Hazel and Gat," Goku answered. "Did I do the right thing by letting it go like that?"

Sanzo smirked, "Oh I'm sure they'll understand." With the beating Hazel was going to receive from Hakkai and Gojyo Sanzo was sure he would get the point. As for Gat, well Sanzo figured as long as Hazel quit bothering them he would as well.

"Really?" Goku asked turning around and looking at Sanzo.

The blonde teen smiled and pulled Goku so he was lying on top of him. "Well if he doesn't then we'll just have to teach him another lesson," Sanzo remarked before kissing Goku softly. The younger hummed and pressed his lips firmly against the older teen's. Sanzo smirked inwardly and took control of the kiss. His hands massaged up and down Goku's back, coming to rest on his ass. He flexed his fingers and kneaded the round globes that fit so perfectly in his hands.

"Mm, Sanzo," Goku moaned softly. His own arms had wrapped around Sanzo's neck and his fingers were threaded through his hair.

Sanzo nipped at Goku's lip and slipped his tongue inside. The boy hummed, his own tongue sliding against Sanzo's. One of Sanzo's hands slipped under Goku's pants and beneath his boxers. His finger slipped into the crease between his cheeks and rubbed against his entrance.

"I don't care that you two are seeing each other," Kanzeon's voice drifted to them from the entrance to the entertainment room, "But I would rather not be witness to such acts."

Goku shot straight up; his face melting into a shade of red Sanzo was sure was reserved only for heated metal. Sanzo himself was rather calm about the situation. It wasn't like she hadn't known about their new status, after all Goku was a screamer. He would have actually been amazed if she hadn't figured it out.

"Sorry," Goku whispered looking ashamed.

Kanzeon frowned, "Why are you apologizing?"

"Well, because," Goku tried to explain but couldn't put it into words.

With a sigh the older woman said, "Look, you two can go at it like bunnies for all I care. Just do it in your rooms behind closed doors!"

If possible Goku's face got even redder. Sanzo let out an annoyed sound before standing up. "Fine, then we'll respect your rules," he said pulling Goku up and down the hallway.

Kanzeon remained in her spot, a strange smile on her lips. '_Honestly, it sure took them long enough. I'm shocked that boy had enough patients to wait for Goku to get into high school._' Grabbing the remote she turned off the movie and TV before heading to her office.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

The first snow of the year had fallen last night, and Goku was presently jumping around in the large piles plowed by the trucks earlier. Sanzo watch on amused as Goku jumped from one pile of snow to the next. The brunet had a huge smile on his face and his beautiful golden eyes were shining with true happiness. The scene stirred a memory in Sanzo. During the first year Goku had lived with them he had been too scared to go outside to play in the snow. After a little coaxing by Hakkai, Gojyo, and him he had gotten over his fear of the white substance. Now he enjoyed it just as much as any other monkey adapted to the cold.

"Sanzo!" Goku called and Sanzo looked over to him.

He didn't have time to dodge the snowball aimed at his head. Luckily it was lightly packed so it just turned to fluff as it made contact. Goku burst out laughing. Sanzo wiped the snow away and pinned Goku with a scorching glare. The brunet let out a small "eep" before he took off running. Sanzo gave chase.

Many people were staring at them as they ran down the streets, Sanzo close on Goku's heels. Finally Sanzo caught the little monkey and tackled him into a nearby snow drift. "Sorry! I'm sorry," Goku cried as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Now why don't I believe you?" Sanzo growled. Goku looked up at him, tears shimmering in the corners of his eyes caused by his laughter. Sanzo stared into those endless pools of gold. Pools that had unknowingly captured so many people's hearts and minds. Now those golden eyes were fixated on him and him alone. Goku tilted his head to the side. Sanzo leaned down and captured Goku's lips with his own.

Golden eyes widened before slipping shut. Goku wanted to wrap his arms around Sanzo, but the blonde had his arms pinned above him. Sanzo's tongue licked across his lips asking for entrance, entrance Goku granted instantly. A soft moan escaped him as he felt Sanzo explore the inner recesses of his mouth. He arched up into his boyfriend's body, wanting more contact between them. He was still sore from last night, but he always wanted to feel Sanzo's touch no matter when.

"Sanzo," Goku moaned into their adjoined mouths. "I love you Sanzo."

Sanzo smirked and detached from Goku's lips. Looking down into half lidded golden eyes he said, "I love you too, Goku."

"Great, now can you two please get up?" Hakkai asked from behind them.

Gojyo was trying really hard not to laugh. When Sanzo pulled Goku up he went to the younger brunet and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Hey monkey, what kind of trick did you use to turn the hard ass into such a corny wimp?" he whispered.

"Huh?" Goku asked, his cheeks darkening with a blush. "I didn't use any trick. And don't call me monkey you cockroach!"

"A monkey is a monkey, and you had to use some kind of trick," Gojyo stated dodging Goku's fist.

"Stop it Gojyo," Hakkai reprimanded, "Why can't you just be happy for them?"

"Oh I am," Gojyo said, his hand on Goku's head and arm straight so Goku couldn't hit him.

Sanzo released an annoyed growl before he pulled Goku to him. "Stop teasing him water sprite. Let's go Goku," Sanzo instructed as he continued to walk to school.

"Okay!" Goku cheered and followed after him.

Hakkai and Gojyo walked along with them, both smiling. They were both pleased to see Goku back to normal, and to see Sanzo lightening up. It was worth all the trouble they had to go through to see their two friends finally being open and honest about their feelings.

"Hakkai! Gojyo! Sanzo! Hurry up!" Goku called looking back to them and waving; he had run ahead of them all and was waiting by the school gates. His golden eyes shined in the winter light, and the three older teens hoped that this time the light would remain in them.

_**The End**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Thank you so much for reading this story, and for those who have reviewed, thank you!**

**I would like to recommend to you all a Sanzo/Goku story I've been betaing for a friend. It is called **_**"How Did You Make Me Fall For You?" **_**It is the author's first story on this site, and I would like to help her in gaining some readers. So please, give it a shot!**

**Thank you again!**

**Voice: **_**Please remember to review**_** and keep an eye out for the up and coming one shot "Surrender". And if you are a reader of aliendroid's Naruto fics, please go to her profile and vote on the poll there. She needs some help, so give her your feedback!**


	17. Side Chapter: Homura & Kougaiji

_**Golden Eyes**_

**Hello! Okay so I made you all wait long enough for this small side chapter. This is just to cover how Homura and Kougaiji got together. You don't have to read this if you aren't interested in that bit of the story.**

**Plot Bunny: Odango**

**Plot: After Goku made it clear he was with Sanzo in Chapter 7 Homura and Kougaiji began spending time with each other. Slowly their feelings for each other began to change.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki**

_Side Chapter: How They Got Together_

Goku had been curious about it for a long time now. His curiosity only grew each time he saw them together. He had to know! End of term finals had been preventing him from doing anything other than studying, but those were now over. Making up his mind Goku headed towards his two targets. He would get his answers!

"Homura! Kougaiji!" Goku called as he reached them. The two upperclassmen turned and looked at the freshman, patiently waiting for him to continue speaking. "How did you two really get together? And how did everyone find out?!"

The pair's eyes widened before looking at each other then back to Goku. "I thought you didn't want to know how we got together?" Kougaiji asked.

"I don't want to know any graphic details, but I do want to know why I was the last one to know!" Goku complained.

"Well if you insist Goku," Homura said. "How about we sit down? This could take a while."

"Okay!" Goku cheered. "How about over there?" he pointed to a table situated beneath a tree. The other two agreed so they moved to the table and sat down.

Homura and Kougaiji looked at each other wondering where to start. "I guess the best place to begin is when we started talking to each other regularly," Kougaiji suggested.

"I agree," Homura said.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

_Several Months Ago…_

Homura and Kougaiji walked towards the school gates together. After speaking with Goku about his choice to be with Sanzo they had just not bothered parting. Maybe it was just easier for them to be in each other's company. Maybe they were just in too much of a daze to care. Perhaps neither really cared enough at the moment to worry about who they were walking with. It was hard to say, but they both knew one thing for sure they weren't as devastated by Goku's rejection as they thought they would be.

Yes they both cared for the boy, but perhaps they hadn't liked him as much as they thought. Then again they could just be in shock and weren't feeling the full affects of Goku's rejection. They both probably knew from the beginning that it was pointless to pursue the golden eyed boy, and maybe that was why they weren't as troubled by it.

"See you later," Homura said as he turned left at the gate.

"Yeah," Kougaiji said turning right.

The two rejected teens continued on their way home, their minds still mulling over why they weren't as affected by Goku's rejections as they should have been. It wasn't until later that night that the numb state they had been in died away. It seemed they had just been too shocked and dazed to care. Both teens went to sleep that night with depression hanging over their heads.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

The next day Homura and Kougaiji arrived at school at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Rough night?" Homura asked taking in the dark circles under Kougaiji's eyes.

"Yeah, you?" Kougaiji asked noticing the lethargic set to the senior's posture.

"Yeah," Homura answered.

The two sighed and headed toward the school. Both were still feeling depressed over being rejected. All their lack of sleep did was help in making them tired. Last night hadn't given them any respite at all. They doubted talking to their friends would help any as well. Zenon had his girl. Shien didn't seem interested in anything beyond his studies. Doukugakuji and Yaone were together. Lirin was with Nataku, and both of them had been on Goku's side to begin with. Yes, they realized, they had no one to turn to, except perhaps each other.

"If you want to talk about it," Homura said coming to the conclusion faster than Kougaiji.

The redhead looked at the senior and nodded. "Yeah that would be helpful."

The two shared a quick smile before heading towards their first period class, both feeling better just knowing they had someone to talk to about their situation. After all as they say it's always easier when you have someone who understands what you're going through.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

That day during lunch Homura and Kougaiji sat with their individual friends, but once they were done eating they ran into each other in the halls. Kougaiji was the one to initiate the conversation, "How are you doing?"

Homura leaned against the wall, "Honestly I've been better."

Kougaiji released a mocking laugh. "I know what you mean."

"You know I don't think the idea of actually being with Goku fully sunk in. I guess I thought he wouldn't pick any of us and would just remain untouchable," Homura said.

Kougaiji lifted an eyebrow, "Well I had every intention of having him."

Homura laughed, "I did to. I just didn't think he would actually be easy to get is all."

"Yeah I know what you mean there," Kougaiji said leaning against the wall beside Homura. "It was like he's some unreachable nature spirit. You can look but you can't touch."

"Than what does that make Sanzo? A god?" Homura joked.

Kougaiji laughed, a real laugh this time. Homura found he actually kind of liked the sound. "Yeah, he just might be if he can make someone like Goku fall for him. Especially with that personality of his," Kougaiji said after he gained controlled of his laughter.

"Well I guess we'll just have to accept it then," Homura sighed.

"I guess," Kougaiji agreed.

The two remained standing beside each other in silence for some time before their friends came to find them. Saying goodbye they separated. Though the conversation had been short and had helped, it was the companionable silence they had shared that really left them feeling better. That short intermission together remained in the back of their minds for the rest of the day all the way until they spoke again.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

It was after Goku had declared that the three of them could always be friends that Homura and Kougaiji really started hanging around each other. They would talk to each other every time they passed by each other in the halls, and even began talking outside of school.

"Homura!" Kougaiji called as he rushed over to the taller teen. "Sorry I'm late. Lirin needed help with her math work," he explained breathing deeply.

Homura smiled down at the redhead as he tried to regain his normal breathing patterns. "Don't worry about it," he said. "The movie hasn't started yet. Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sounds good," Kougaiji agreed. The two smiled and walked towards a burger joint across the street from the cinema.

This was their second time going out like this. It wasn't anything romantic, just two friends getting together and spending time with each other. True they did enjoy the time they spent with each other, and didn't think about inviting anyone else along, but these little outings didn't have any deeper meaning. They each paid for their own share, so it couldn't be classified as a "date" either.

Homura looked over to Kougaiji from across the small table they were sitting at. Did he really not feel anything while with the junior? Honestly he couldn't say that there might be no feelings involved. He found Kougaiji very easy to be around, and he even enjoyed spending time with him. He found that he looked forward to the times when it was just Kougaiji and him. Still he also felt the same way about Shien and Zenon, so there was no reason to suspect he felt any different for Kougaiji.

Kougaiji was likewise confused about what he felt for the senior. Homura was smart, quick in conversations, kind, and gently spoken. Plus he cared about those around him. They were all quality traits. He found that he liked spending time with Homura, and their chats were quickly becoming the highlight of his days. Still he doubted that what he was feeling was anything more than friendship. He still thought about Goku, and that was his main reason for being reluctant in thinking his acceptance of Homura signaled something more.

When they finished eating they walked back over to the cinema. After getting some drinks they made their way to the screening room and sat down. The movie they were watching was about a group of people journeying to find some holy scriptures. It was pretty good.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

When Gat had taken Goku, and Lirin and Nataku had rushed to inform Sanzo the two barely knew what to do. They were worried, but it wasn't a scared to death kind of worry one would think a person in love would feel. It occurred to each of them then that perhaps their feelings for Goku were beginning to dull, and were being replaced by something else. It was that day after school when Homura was coming out of the student council room that he got his answer.

Kougaiji was leaning against a row of lockers, a senior leaning in close to him. The redhead looked two words away from smashing the guy's face in. He never got the chance because Homura walked over to them and pulled Kougaiji to him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he clipped while glaring at the other senior, "The meeting ran long." Homura didn't have to identify the feelings coursing through him, he knew them rather well. He was pissed at this student for getting so close to Kougaiji, and jealous. Sure they had been getting closer over the course of the last couple of weeks, but never that close. They had never invaded each other's personal space. It was like a silent agreement between the two of them.

Kougaiji was startled by Homura's abrupt reaction, but didn't complain. He was actually glad to see the dark haired senior. Leaning against him he rested his forehead on Homura's shoulder. "That's alright," he said.

"I see, so he's the one you were talking about," the other guy said. "Fine I get it. Sorry for bothering you." With that said he walked away leaving Homura confused and Kougaiji blushing.

Homura turned around and regarded Kougaiji. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Well," Kougaiji tried to find a way to answer the question. "He was asking me out, but I told him I was already interested in someone else… I think."

"You think?" Homura asked. He felt a slight fluttering in his chest and he was hoping Kougaiji was referring to him. When those dark purple eyes looked at his bicolored ones Homura felt himself grin. "I see." He reached out and pulled Kougaiji to him. "I guess we're over Goku," he whispered.

Kougaiji bit his bottom lip before saying, "Yeah."

Nothing else was said as the two kissed. It was a warm sensation, perfect. Sure there was an underlying level of passion and want, but the main sensation was happiness. As the two mutually deepened the kiss they began to wonder why they hadn't noticed their feelings for each other until now.

"Holy shit!" the two broke apart at the sound of Gojyo's startled voice. Turning they saw their friends and Sanzo's gaping at them. "Hakkai I think I'm seeing things! Those two were just kissing!"

Hakkai took a moment to respond. "Um, no Gojyo you aren't seeing things. They were kissing," he said.

"How long has this been going on big bro?!" Lirin demanded, her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah Homura, how long have you two been together?" Nataku mirrored his girlfriend's question.

The two teens looked at each other. They had the decency to blush for being caught making out.

"Well," Doukugakuji prompted. "How long Kou?"

"Just now," Kougaiji mumbled.

"Well we've technically been hanging out for a couple weeks now. But we just now kind of – " Homura let his sentence trail off. It was embarrassing to admit that they had only recently begun seeing each other. Recently meaning three minutes ago.

"I see," Nataku sighed. "Well I figured something was going on when you kept going out with him during the weekends."

"Congratulations," Hakkai smiled at them. "I'm glad you two are happy." The two felt a little wary of Hakkai's smile. It was as if it was saying, '_Good, now stay away from Goku._'

Lirin wasn't as accepting as Nataku and the others. "When were you going to tell me?" she asked with a pouty whine.

Kougaiji sighed and walked over to his younger sister. "We just got together, we've only been friends until now. Trust me I was going to tell you," he tried to sooth her.

Lirin looked at her big brother for a moment then looked over to Homura. Walking past Kougaiji she went straight up to the senior. "It was inevitable that you two were going to be turned down by Goku." Homura and Kougaiji gaped at the small green eyed girl, but before either of them could complain she continued. "So I'm happy you two are together. But if you hurt my brother I'll smash you to pieces," she warned Homura, her eyes narrowed.

The senior had a hard time trying to contain the laugh that wanted to spill forth. But considering Lirin was serious he wanted to give her a serious answer. Taking a deep breath he said, "I understand. I promise not to hurt him."

His words seemed to do the trick. Lirin smiled and said, "Okay then! Take good care of him!" With that said she turned, grabbed Nataku's hand, and headed down the hallway.

The others gave their congratulations and left as well, leaving the two guys alone again. After a moment they looked at each other and laughed nervously.

"So, we're going out now?" Homura asked.

"I guess we are," Kougaiji answered.

_xXx Golden Eyes xXx_

_Present…_

"Wait!" Goku cried as he finished listening to Homura and Kougaiji's complete explanation on how they got together. "That means you had only been together for one day when I caught you making out in the locker rooms!"

The two blushed remembering the time Goku had walked in on them. "Yeah, we had only been together officially for one day at that point," Kougaiji admitted.

"Then how come Nataku said he knew about you two for a while?" Goku asked. He was thoroughly confused at this point. He was glad he now knew how they had gotten together, minus the graphic details, but some things just didn't add up.

"Well we had been spending a lot of time together outside of school at that point. I guess he just figured we were already dating," Homura shrugged.

Goku thought about that for a moment. "I guess that makes sense. I came to the same conclusion about Hakkai and Gojyo before they were actually dating."

"Goku, we're leaving!" Sanzo called from the school gates.

Golden eyes widened and the freshman jumped up. "Wait Sanzo!" he cried as he ran after his blonde boyfriend.

The two he had left behind watched as he caught up to the blonde senior and was caught in a possessive kiss. It didn't bother them at all to witness Sanzo's displays of ownership over the small freshman. Homura leaned over and suddenly captured Kougaiji's lips in a kiss. The redhead's eyes closed as he leaned in and deepened it.

Breaking apart they smiled at each other. Twining their fingers together they headed for the gates, heading towards Homura's house to spend the weekend together. It had been a while since their last date, end of term finals having just passed, and they had some time to catch up on.

_The End!_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay so that was how Homura and Kougaiji got together. I hope you enjoyed it and that it answered some unanswered questions. Let me know if there is any other couples you want to know the beginning of and maybe I'll add a side chapter for them as well.**

**Voice: Well, what are you doing? Hurry up and review!**


End file.
